


Is It Love - Carter Corp, Ryan Season 2

by AzhureAxis



Category: Claire Zamora - 1492 Studios, Is It Love, Is It Love - Carter Corp. - Ryan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzhureAxis/pseuds/AzhureAxis
Summary: Following the dramatic ending of the game Is It Love - Carter Corp - Ryan Season 1, Gwen Richmond and Ryan Carter face new challenges in both their work and personal relationship. Their love exposed begins a torrent of scrutiny and leads to the revelation of Gwen's true past and the threat it brings with it. Can their love weather the storms of deception, vulnerability and someone's choice to make the ultimate sacrifice?*Graphic Violence is sparse in the story but is detailed when it occurs*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is It Love - Carter Corp - Ryan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/415092) by Claire Zamora. 



Is It Love – Carter Corp - Ryan Fanfiction by AzureAxis  
  
*This story begins after the first season of Is It Love – Ryan the game. I do not own the characters from the game. There are characters in this story that do not belong to Is It Love – Ryan.*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Gwen opened her eyes from what only could be a dream. _Wouldn’t it be nice if it were real?_ She sighed. Suddenly she became aware of the weight of something around her. _Was it real after all?_ She thought as she slowly rolled toward the inside of the bed. There he lay, fast asleep. Gwen had never seen him asleep before, he’d always been awake before her. She took this time to study his face, he was his truest self at this moment. The peacefulness that rested on his face, she’d never seen before. As if everything were right in the world. _Ryan Carter came back to me! He chose me!_ Gwen smiled at the thought.  
  
Ryan rolled onto his back in his sleep, freeing Gwen to slip out of bed. She was still wearing that dowdy nightdress she had put on. _Good grief did I seriously let him see me in this?!_ She quickly put her robe on and shuffled her way to the bathroom. Her eyes were still slightly swollen from crying last night, she closed her eyes as the memory of last night came rushing back.  
  
Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She dared not open her eyes, she wanted to enjoy the moment. Ryan kissed her neck and whispered.  
  
“Good morning, my love. What are you thinking about?”  
  
Gwen sighed and opened her eyes and turned to face him. “Just replaying last night in my mind, I’m happy you chose me, I can’t believe it but I’m happy.”  
  
“I’m glad you are happy. Before we go any further with our day I need to return something to you. It seems you left this in my sister’s hands last night.” Ryan grabbed Gwen’s left hand and slid the diamond engagement ring on her hand. He kept his one hand clasping hers and his other hand on the ring. “Only if you’ll take me back of course.”  
  
“I thought we came to terms about that last night.” Gwen grinned as she pulled her hand away from his, clasping it with her other hand to look at the ring.  
  
“There was a lot of kissing and not much talking so I wasn’t one hundred per cent sure. But I’m glad you want it back.”  
  
“I don’t care about the ring, I just care about having you back.”  
  
“I’m sorry that I wasn’t quick to choose you. That must have been terri…”  
  
“Let’s not talk about it anymore.” Gwen put her hand on Ryan’s mouth to get him to stop talking.  
  
Gwen slowly removed her hand from Ryan’s mouth and wrapped her arm around his chiselled torso. The feel of his skin ignited her feelings for him all over again. There was no denying that she and Ryan were meant to be. Ryan slowly moved his arms around her and with one quick motion he hoisted her up onto the vanity. Gwen let out a slight gasp in response. Ryan grabbed her face, gently caressing her cheeks before he leaned in and kissed her. Gwen steadied herself grasping the edge of the countertop, leaning back to feel his whole body pressed against her. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ryan let out a moan of pleasure. He moved away from her mouth and kissed her neck up to her ear and whispered.  
  
“Can I take you back to bed?”  
  
“Yes” Gwen’s answer was barely audible but she released the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck and tightening her legs around his waist was all the answer Ryan needed. He hoisted her up placing his hands on her buttocks and carried her back to the bedroom. Gwen had a mischievous look on her face as Ryan let her fall to the bed.  
  
“Now let’s do something about all these layers of clothing you have on Miss Richmond.” Gwen giggled giving into the pure joy that overwhelmed her. _I won! I got him back, life couldn’t be anymore perf…_  
  
Suddenly a knock came to the door. Gwen bolted up, disappointment plastered across her face. Ryan had a look of disbelief, rolling onto the bed to let Gwen by. As she tied her robe, he lay there shaking his head. _You’ve got to be kidding me!_ He remained laying on the bed, closing his eyes as he listened closely to find out who dared interrupt them but alas he could only hear muffled sounds of different pitches. The door closed and Ryan propped himself up on the bed waiting for Gwen to come back but he didn’t hear her walking across the floor.  
  
Gwen stood at the door, in silence with a package in her hand. She looked at the return address and shuddered. Gwen was shocked, she hadn’t seen this address is over 8 years. _What could my grandmother possibly want to send me after 8 years? We haven’t spoken since I left._ A far off voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
  
“Gwen!? Is everything alright?”  
  
Jumping at the sound of Ryan’s voice, she quickly threw the package up onto the armoire in the living room and called back.  
  
“Yeah, everything is fine. Someone was just on the wrong floor.” Gwen bit her lip, she hated lying to him. _I just got him back, and I’m already lying to him about stuff. Gwen! You are not lying to him, you are protecting him. The last thing he needs to know is who you were before coming to New York._  
  
“Are you coming back in here or do I need to come and get you?”  
  
Gwen bit her lip and smiled. The thought of him coming out and carrying her over his shoulder back into the bedroom gave her a stir that she decided to tempt him to see what he’d do.  
  
“Then come and get me.” Ryan quickly pounced on the floor from the bed, he heard Gwen let out a flirty giggle. _So that’s how you want to play it._ He peeked out the door and at first, he couldn’t see her but then he noticed her soft brown hair peeking from the sofa. Ryan crept out of the bedroom up to the back of the couch and in one fell swoop he scooped Gwen around the waist with both arms and hoisted her over his shoulder. She let out a little squeal which gave Ryan a victorious sensation.  
  
“Now I’m going to enjoy my spoils.”  
  
“Please, Mr Carter, do be kind.” Gwen pleaded theatrically but couldn’t hold in her flirtatious giggling.  
  
“I’m nothing but kind Miss Richmond.” Ryan let her fall to the bed, her hair splashed against the mattress. Gwen was smiling from ear to ear and he couldn’t help but smile back. Such an opposite of how he saw her yesterday first at the office, then last night when he came by to win her back. He pulled at the belt on her robe. Her worn nightdress, clearly not meant to entice a man, hugged her curves so nicely that Ryan couldn’t help but be enticed. She sits up slightly to undo his pants, the touch of her hand on his skin sends him into a frenzy. As her hands push down his boxers and pants together Ryan strokes her shoulders, trying to find a way through the nightdress.  
  
Gwen noticing his frustration hopped up onto her knees and gently pulls it up and over her head. Her breasts bounce a bit as she takes it off and Ryan seizes them with his hands and then places his mouth over her nipple, flicking it with his tongue. Gwen’s whole body twitches to his touch and they fall together onto the mattress. As Ryan continues to stimulate her nipples she runs her fingers through his hair causing him to pause just slightly to enjoy the sensation. He quickly moves up her body and claims her mouth. They both moan in unison as the heat from each other's bodies’ clashes creating more heat.  
  
Ryan suddenly stops, propping himself up he looks into her eyes. He couldn’t believe what an idiot he was yesterday, how could he not say that he chose her. He did after all propose to her just a few days before. Quickly he snaps back and slowly separates Gwen’s long silky legs and enters into her, slowly, methodically, pushing every sensual button he can find on the way into her.  
  
Gwen gasps as if it’s the first time he’s entered her. Her mind quickly returns to that night he called her to the office. Feeling a sudden rush of sexual attraction Gwen wraps her legs around his which allows him to go deeper into her. Her back arches with every thrust. She has lost all control over how her body moves. Ryan is caressing her neck with his mouth, moving up to her ear and nibbling on it. She lets out a gasp of pleasure and she can feel him smiling on her neck. He finds her mouth just as she’s about to moan but it becomes lost in the depth of his throat.  
  
Ryan watches Gwen’s every reaction as he thrusts into her over and over again. Every vibration, arching of the back, gasp and moan send him to a higher place of ecstasy. This is their love in all its glory. As he notices Gwen is about to climax he hastens his thrusting so that they can finish together. Gwen gasps anew to him speeding up followed by a mischievous minx like grin.  
  
She knows what he’s playing at as she watches him lift her legs above her shoulders. _Holy shit!_ They’ve had great sex before but this, this was different. He was all in, completely vulnerable. She could ask Ryan just about anything and he would reply honestly. But of course, the intensity of climaxing left her with no words. She let out a cry of pleasure, she couldn’t keep quiet anymore. And just then they both hit the pinnacle of pleasure together. Gwen had enough wherewithal to look at Ryan to see the look of satisfaction all over his face.  
  
Still inside her Ryan gently collapsed on top of Gwen. He continued to kiss her neck and face. Finally, he looked her in the eyes.  
  
“I love you Gwen Richmond.”  
  
“I love you, Ryan Carter.”  
  
And with one more kiss, he rolled off her on to the bed. He laid there trying to catch his breath. _That was incredible!_ He thought as he looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly he felt a hand on his chest.  
  
“Hungry?” Gwen said softly.  
  
“Famished.” Ryan sighed.  
  
“Ok, be right back.”  
  
“I’ll be waiting.”  
  
Ryan rolled to one side and watched her as she strode out into the main room still completely naked. He laughed to himself at her brazen confidence. _She could do great things, both in and out of the office._ Ryan thought to himself how he could help facilitate her rise in the company without the issue of nepotism getting in the way. He could hear her searching the cupboards for stuff to cook something. Ryan closed his eyes and tried to picture what she looked like fussing around her kitchen, naked, maybe wearing an apron. He smiled and found himself getting drowsy until he finally gave into sleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Gwen was busy in the kitchen making waffles. She had fresh fruit from the market that needed to be used and fresh cream that she could whip in the mixer while the waffles were cooking. Gwen had put on her favourite gingham apron over her naked body. She fully expected Ryan not to wait in the bedroom but to come up behind her and start round two but alas he did as he promised. Gwen found herself humming as she whisked together the waffle batter in the mixing bowl. It had been a long time since she had hummed to herself, it was a sign of pure happiness because the last time she hummed was before her parents died. The thought made her stop humming, tears glistened in her eyes. She glanced up to the top of the armoire remembering the package from her grandmother. Gwen had finished the waffles and plated them with strawberries and whipped cream. Gwen took off the apron and finished off the bed tray with two cups of coffee, a tiny pitcher of maple syrup, utensils and walked towards the bedroom. Gwen felt uneasy as if the package was staring at her.  
  
When she reached the bedroom, Ryan had drifted off to sleep. She grinned slightly, placed the tray on the dresser. Grabbing her robe, she slipped it on and grabbed her coffee as she made her way back to the package that was haunting her. Placing her cup down on the coffee table, she reached up on her tiptoes and brought the package down, placing it beside her cup of coffee. _Maybe I should get a glass of whiskey instead._ She slowly unwrapped the package. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest. _What could be in this box?_ There was a letter on the top of the box with the name _Sandra Gwyneth Wilcox-Remington._  
  
Panic began to set in as Gwen reached for the letter. It had been eight years since she’d seen her full real name printed on a piece of paper. The last time was when she signed the papers for her new name Gwen Richmond after a terrible incident. Gwen grasped the letter, looking back quickly to see if Ryan had begun to stir. Nothing, she breathes slightly easier. Ryan had a tendency of being very ninja-like, the last thing she wanted today was to explain why her grandmother called her Sandra Wilcox-Remington.  
  
Opening the envelope, Gwen closed her eyes and pulled out the papers inside.  
  
_Dearest Sandra,_  
  
_I know that it has been a long time since we’ve made contact and I know how dangerous it is for me to even address anything to you but I had to let you know a few things going on here._  
  
_Your grandma Wilcox is not doing well, she might not make it to the end of the week. It is her dying wish that she see you one more time, even if we have to do it over video conference. She just needs to know you are happy and healthy._  
  
_We’ve been keeping tabs on you, from afar and we are proud of you for obtaining your job at Carter Corporation, though we are a little troubled with your face in the tabloids with the rumours that you are sleeping with your boss. We don’t care about who you are sleeping with but that the fact your face is being publicised across the country._  
  
_In the box is a burner phone for you to use to call us. We preprogrammed the number into it. We are sitting vigil at your grandmother’s side until she passes._  
  
_Your loving grandmother,_  
_Regina Remington_  
  
“Shit!” Gwen spoke aloud. _It’s been so long since everything went down I didn’t even consider what would happen if I got photographed. I was just worried about Ryan and how he would be perceived. What do I do?!_

~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Gwen holds the burner phone in her hand. She decides to call right away so that she doesn’t miss saying goodbye to her grandmother. Gwen turns the phone on and dials the only number that’s in the address book. The phone begins to ring.

 “Sandra?!”

 “Hello, Grandma Regina. How are you doing?”

 “I’m well now that you’ve called, here let me put you on video so your grandmother can see you.” Gwen touches the video icon to activate the camera on her end as well.

 “Oh, my beautiful girl! You’ve grown up so much. It’s nice to see you in person as opposed to in the blurry newspaper articles.”

 “You look great as well Grams. Is Nana awake?”

 “Yes dear, here she is. Gretchen its Sandra.”

 “Oh, Sandra! My sunshine! How good it is to see you before I go.”

 “I wish I could be there in person Nana. I would hold your hand and hug you.”

 “I know sweetheart it’s for your own safety that you stay put.”

 “Nana, what are you doing with my portion of the inheritance. Now don’t get offended, I’m just thinking that if the lawyer cashes a cheque out to Gwen Richmond people might get suspicious.”

 “Darling I never thought of that! What should we do? I guess we can’t send it out as Sandra, she’s gone from this world in a manner of speaking.”

 “Give it to a local charity in my, Sandra’s name.”

 “Darling, that’s ten million dollars you are giving up. Are you sure?”

 “Let’s just say I’m well taken care of Nana. You see, I am seeing Ryan Carter of Carter Corporation. He’s asked me to marry him and I said yes.”

 “Oh, darling that is wonderful! Then I will get Regina to have the lawyer come immediately and we get that taken care of. Anywhere in particular?”

 “The orphanages of Indianapolis. Split the funds across them all.”

 “As you wish sweetheart. Oh, I wish you didn’t have to live in hiding. Does your Ryan know about this part of your life?”

 “No. Not unless it becomes necessary. The last thing I need for him to worry about is me. He just finished dealing with corporate espionage. Listen, Grams, Nana I’ve got to go. I love you both.”

 “We love you too darling.” Regina took the phone back. “Thank you for taking this risk Sandra it means the world to us.”

 “Please call me the moment she goes, please,” Gwen whispered so that only Regina could hear.

 “Yes, sweetie pie of course. Goodbye.”

 Before Gwen could say goodbye Regina hung up the phone. Tears welled up in Gwen’s eyes.  They’ve aged so much in the past eight years. To think I only spent six months with them after my parents died. _Why didn’t I just stay home all those years ago?_ Suddenly Gwen realized that she hadn’t checked on Ryan, she quickly silenced the phone’s ringer and put it in her purse. _Just in case I’m at work when Grams calls about Nana_. Grabbing her coffee, that’s gone cold now she went back to the bedroom.

 Ryan was still asleep. Just watching him her troubles seem to disappear in an instant. She grabbed the plate of waffles and the two coffee cups and brought them back into the kitchen. While the waffles reheated in the oven, Gwen made a fresh pot of coffee. She grabbed the tray placed the waffles and coffee back in place and went back into the bedroom to wake up Ryan. Suddenly she realized she had her robe on. _That’s not going to fly._ She immediately threw off her robe in the general direction where she found it.

 Gwen crawled onto the bed like a panther ready to pounce on its prey. She slowly climbed on top of him, her legs straddling either side of him. Gwen bent and kissed his beautifully sculpted torso all the way up his neck and finally reaching his mouth. _Ah, that’s got his attention_.

 “Hello, beautiful.” Ryan opened his eyes, his voice groggy from sleep

 “You fell asleep.”

 “You tired me out.”

 “Me? Tire the great Ryan Carter? Can’t be true.”

 “Well, maybe it’s because I have a moment to relax. No threats on business or my love, no paparazzi. Just you, the beautiful vision that you are. On top of me with your perfectly sculpted body and voluptuous breasts. Like ripe cantaloupes ready to be eaten.”

 Gwen stifles an all-out laugh, knowing that Ryan didn’t like her diminishing herself.  “I have waffles with strawberries and freshly whipped cream. And coffee.”

 “Normally I would say forget the waffles and coffee and just bring over the strawberries and whipped cream but I am hungry and cannot resist your cooking when I’m not.”

 Gwen hopped off with a spring in her step and carefully carried the tray over to the bed. Ryan propped himself up. His naked body shining in the sunlight coming from her bedroom window.

 “Is this all for me? Or do I have to share?” Ryan asked with a mischievous grin across his face.

 “I thought we’d share. But if you can eat six waffles have at it. I’ll just sit here and seductively eat the strawberries.”

 “You little minx. I guess I’ll share because I wouldn’t be able to stand to have you starve because you only ate strawberries.”

 Ryan drizzled maple syrup on the waffles and cut a piece and offered it to Gwen. She took a seductive bite from the fork giving him a big wink as she licked the maple syrup off her lips. He let out a laugh that surprised Gwen. She’d never heard him laugh so heartily before. As he cut another piece he looked at Gwen as she stretched along the bed. He knew that she didn’t see herself the way he did. That’s what almost makes her better than any woman he’s ever been with. The other women believed that he was lucky to even get the time of day from them, rich snobbish women who lived off Daddy’s income while they partied and messed around with their lives. It’s why he only ever really slept with them once. But Gwen, oh Gwen. She made him want to show her over and over how beautiful, intelligent and special she truly was. After he finished his bite of waffle he looked at her inquisitively.

 “Where did you go to school?”

 “Don’t you already know that from my personnel file?”

 “Normal couples get to know each other by talking not reading their personnel files. Where did you go to school?”

 “NYU. And what about you.”

 “Columbia”

 “Oh no! That’s a deal breaker, I can’t be married to a Columbian!” Gwen suddenly put her hand over her mouth.

 “That was a bit racist don’t you think” Ryan winked at her.

 “You know that’s not what I meant in any way shape or form.”

 “Is it really a deal breaker?”

 “Not at all. I can look over this one flaw of yours.”

 “Just one.”

 “Well, maybe more than just one.”

 Suddenly a phone rings, interrupting their back and forth banter. Realizing it’s her _real_ cell phone she jumps up and grabs her robe in one fell swoop. From the room, Ryan can hear her answer the phone. It’s Lisa, her best friend. Ryan relaxes and continues to eat the remaining waffles. _Damn, she’s a good cook._ As he takes a sip from his coffee cup she pokes her head in the doorway.

 “Want to go out tonight, a friend’s band is playing?”

 “You want to go?”

 “Yes”

 “Then, of course, I’ll be there”

 With that, Gwen disappeared. Ryan sighed and smiled. He’s never seen her so happy. Not since Paris.  He reached over the window sill where he’d placed his phone last night. Could it be that he actually hasn’t looked at it for over twelve hours?  _That’s a new record, Mr. Carter_. He has a couple of missed messages from his sister that he immediately deletes without reading. _She dug her own grave messing around in my love life. Let her do her penance in solitude_. Other than that work was quiet, it better be for a Saturday but _I am the CEO of a major Corporation, I never have a true day off from work, I’m always on call._ He put his phone down back on the window sill. He could hear Gwen giggling with Lisa over the phone. Ryan got up and placed the breakfast tray on the dresser. He looked out the door into the living room. Gwen was sprawled out on the couch listening intently to whatever Lisa was saying. He made his way to the bathroom and started a shower.

 In the living room, Gwen was listening to Lisa talk about her latest conquest when she saw Ryan out of the corner of her eye head towards the bathroom. A dirty thought crossed her mind.

 “Maybe I should go join him in the shower,” Gwen said aloud

 “What?!” Lisa exclaimed

 “Oh my goodness Lisa I’m sorry I was thinking out loud.”

 “Well don’t let me stop you. See you tonight, you know, if you make it out of your apartment fully clothed.”

 “You are funny, we’ll be there, with our clothes on at least for a little bit.”

 “Oh, Gwen you’re hilarious. See you tonight. Bye”

 “Bye.”

 Gwen hung up her cellphone and pondered her dirty thought. She slipped from the couch and made her way to the bathroom. The door was open, steam from the shower slipped out. Gwen untied her belt and dropped her robe just outside the door. Ryan’s body was outlined behind the shower door. A mischievous grin came over her face as she made her way towards the shower door. She knocked on the glass.

 “Mr Carter, I have something for you to review.”

 “Come in Miss Richmond.”

 Ryan opened the door to the shower and grabbed Gwen by the wrist pulling her in and pinning her to the shower wall. Water flowed down Gwen’s body as Ryan kissed every inch of it. As Ryan made his way down her torso he got down on his knees and kissed her inner thigh, slowly making his way to her clitoris where he began to stimulate it with his tongue. He hoisted her legs up on his shoulders. Ryan would speed up his movement with his tongue and then slow it down sending Gwen into wave after wave of orgasmic bliss. She couldn’t help but massage her breast, flicking her nipples to enhance the sensation across her whole. Just as she looked down Ryan stopped and looked up at her their eyes both shining with lustful desire. The water washing over them acted like an accelerant, making the moment more sensual.

 Ryan slowly began to kiss up her torso, releasing her legs off his shoulder and into his hands, skillfully keeping her feet from touching the floor of the shower. This time he hurriedly entered her with a fervour. He slapped her behind as he thrust up into her. Gwen could resist moaning aloud, not that she had been quiet this whole time, but this time she couldn’t stop.

 “Oh, Ryan! Yes! Oh yes! That feels so good.”

 With that encouragement, Ryan thrust harder and faster pressing her into the corner of the shower. He possessed her mouth with his. Then he stopped kissing her, looked at her with predatory eyes.

 “This is what I should’ve done to you in the elevator that night so long ago.” 

“I wish you would have.” Gwen wrapped her legs tighter around his waist. She leaned towards his ear. “Take me to heaven.”

 A devilish grin came over Ryan’s face as he resumed thrusting himself into her. Gwen offered her neck and Ryan went in at first kissing it then nibbling which sent vibrations throughout her body. She gave him the same look as before that she was ready to climax, he locked his eyes with hers and he thrust faster and faster. Ryan loved watching her lose all inhibition and he met her again at the finish line.

 Ryan let Gwen’s feet touch the ground but continued to hold her tight. She tended to be a little bit on the tipsy side.

 “Is there anything else we need to review Miss Richmond?”

 Gwen breathed in deep, “No, Mr Carter, that’s all for now.”

 Ryan grabbed the loofa and put some body wash on it. He turned Gwen to face the shower wall and gently massaged her back and buttocks with the loofa. Now he knew where her sweet smell came from. Ryan glanced at the bottle and made a mental note of the name. He wanted to have it available at his apartment when she came over. Then it hit him. He can’t take her to the apartment, just thinking of the place made his heart break, Gwen's hurt voice ringing in his ears. They needed a place of their own.

 “What do you think about getting an apartment together? Something that’s neither yours or mine but ours.” Ryan said quietly into her ear washing her arms with the loofa.

 “You want to move in together?” Gwen replied with a questioning tone.

 “Yes, you are going to be the future Mrs Carter, why not start making a home together?”

 “Sounds great. On one condition.”

 “Yes, anything.”

 “You need to sell the penthouse apartment. I won’t have that place in the back of my mind when you don’t come at night.”

 “Not only will I sell the penthouse apartment but I promise, unless I’m travelling, I will be home in bed with you, every night.”

 Gwen looked at him suspiciously. “I don’t want you to feel trapped here Ryan.”

 “I don’t. You are my home, where you are I am.” Ryan had Gwen pinned to the shower wall facing him as he continued to wash her body.

 “I appreciate you willing to sell the apartment.”

 “That place is in my past, no need to bring it up anymore.”

 Gwen rinsed off the soap and grabbed the shampoo for her hair. Ryan stayed in the shower observing Gwen in her hair washing ritual. She couldn’t stand it, he just makes her want to jump his bone all the time. But she was turning into a prune being in the shower so long. She rinsed out the conditioner and turned off the water, assuming Ryan had already washed before she had come in.

 Gwen grabbed a big towel from under the vanity and wrapped it around her body. Then a smaller towel for her hair. She threw a towel at Ryan who was standing just outside the shower dripping water everywhere. Leaving him behind to his own bathroom rituals she went to her room, where she found herself humming again. Happiness, no doubt about it, happiness. _Don’t forget you’re hiding something from him Gwen or should say, Sandra!_ Stupid conscience couldn’t even give her a day of blissful ignorance. Gwen stood frozen in front of her dresser staring at the mirror. An image of her battered and bruised, clothes torn flashed before her eyes. _I’d rather remember the police officer coming to my door to tell me my parents died then remember that._

 A beeping noise that she didn’t recognize went off. She looked in the direction of the window sill. _Ryan’s phone._ Gwen turned back to the dresser. She wasn’t going to invade his privacy, he needs to be able to trust me, to come to me about stuff. _Like you trust him?_ _It’s not about trust!_ Gwen argued back in her mind. She didn’t notice Ryan walk into the room and sail across the bed to grab his phone. Gwen was transfixed with the image of herself being covered in bruises and blood, not all of it hers. Suddenly she jumped at Ryan’s touch.

 “You alright, Gwen.”

 “Yeah, sorry I got lost in my thoughts, that’s all. Do you need to go?”

 “Yes,” Ryan said as he moved to put on his clothes, “You want to come with me? I’ll only be a few minutes and then we can go for a walk and get some sunlight and fresh air.”

 “That sounds great, just give me a few minutes to get dressed.”

 “Ok see you downstairs.” Ryan kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the bedroom. He noticed for the first time on the coffee table an empty box with a letter beside it. He looked back at the bedroom door. _Trust her_. Ryan closed his eyes and breathed. But he couldn’t resist looking at the envelope. _Who is Sandra Gwyneth Wilcox-Remington?_ Ryan shook his head. _I need to let her come to me if she’s got something to share. Maybe it’s nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 

Gwen sat on Ryan’s office couch in her light blue romper and tennis shoes, with her computer on her lap. She decided to get some blogging done while Ryan did his work. Periodically she looked up from her screen to watch him. She’d never actually seen him in action at his desk. It was very tempting to rush over and throw herself on the desk but she kept that idea in her back pocket for another day. It hadn’t gone unnoticed to her that Ryan had barely picked up his phone that entire morning when she was around, the man got brownie points to work in peace for a couple of hours.

Noticing that it was almost noon, Gwen got up from her position on the couch and reached for her phone in her purse. She had to be careful since the burner was still in there too. Ryan was an observant man, he would notice if she pulled out a different phone. She opened up a restaurant app and ordered food. Not to disturb his train of thought Gwen quickly texted him saying she was going out to pick up food as she left through the office door, and headed down the hall to the elevator. Gwen pressed the main floor button and tilted her head against the elevator wall. She had really hoped not to have to tell Ryan about her past. As she closed her eyes a memory of a man slapping her across the face came rushing in.

The doors opened as Gwen’s eyes did and she exited the elevator as quickly as possible out the door into the sunlight. It felt warm on her skin. She reached the restaurant five minutes later and all those thoughts from the past had gone away. Gwen waited in a line up when her phone went off.  It was a message from Jenny. Gwen quickly locked the screen of her phone.  _ No drama today Gwen! _ She picked up the order from the counter and headed back to Carter Corporation.

Gwen entered Ryan’s office with food in one hand, only Ryan was nowhere to be found. Gwen noticed her office light was on. She set down the food and went to investigate. As she opened the door Ryan was rifling through her desk.

“I’m looking for the Congo file,” Ryan said abruptly.

“Oh, it’s in this cabinet.” Gwen walked towards the cabinet and retrieved the file. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes, I’m sorry I was so abrupt. I hadn’t realized you left and I didn’t check my phone until about 5 minutes of looking around for you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you. You looked like you were concentrating.”

“You could never bother me. Especially if it’s to let me know where you are going.”

Ryan wrapped her in his arms, the Congo file smooched in between them, and kissed her passionately.  “You know that I love you right?”

“Of course, Ryan why would you ask me that?”

“Just looking for confirmation. Is that your phone going off? Who’s texting you?”

“Jenny.”

“You’re talking to her?”

“Not yet. Let’s eat some lunch and finish this work of yours so we can go to the park.”

Ryan put his arm around Gwen’s shoulder and led her out of her office and into his. He purposefully closed and locked the door. Shooting him a quick look of surprise, Ryan winked back, he would never get enough of that beautiful siren of his. They sat down on the floor at the coffee table enjoying their lunch. The conversation was light and airy. Gwen told Ryan how she found her gem of an apartment and Ryan told her about a train he found on eBay that he’s currently bidding on. Ryan leans into Gwen and kisses her. She smiles and grabs his face kissing him back with more passion.

Gwen pushes against him to lean back against one of the chairs surrounding the coffee table. She straddles him as he reaches behind her, unzipping her romper and unhooks her bra while nuzzling her neck, before licking and sucking on her skin. Gwen rolls her head in pleasure, leaning back allowing her romper and bra to fall exposing her breast. Ryan moves his mouth down her collarbone grabbing her breast with both hands and burying his face in them. He licks her nipples so they become hardened. Gwen grabs Ryan’s face with her two hands and pulls him away from her breast. As she does so Ryan clamps down his teeth on her nipple making her gasp in pleasure.

She shuffles down his legs and grabs a hold of his belt and undoes his pants, pulling down his boxers and pants Gwen has a mischievous grin on her face, once his penis is exposed she grabs hold of it and lowers her mouth onto it, rolling her tongue over the tip. Ryan shudders at the wet feeling of the inside of Gwen's mouth and her tongue stimulating the tip. She continues to suck on him while simultaneously removing the rest of her romper. Ryan lets out a moan of delight when he realizes that she isn’t wearing any underwear.  _ That’s my girl! _  Gwen stops and begins to slide her body up against his like an exotic snake. The feeling alone sending Ryan into a tailspin, until she whispers something in his ear that takes him to a whole new level.

“Are you ready for a wild ride Mr Carter?” And with that, she mounts him and begins to move up and down. With every up and down motion, her breast bounce and Ryan can't help but seize them, licking and sucking on them. The way she sways her hip as she rides him has Ryan unable to concentrate on anything but the motion of her body, the feeling of himself inside her is like none other. He can’t control it for much longer and he sneaks a glimpse of his beautiful rider, she smirks at him just as her eyes roll back and lets out a scream of pleasure and he finally releases a moan of his own. Naked, Gwen remains on top of him snuggled on his chest.  _ Three times in one day, a girl can only dream of these things, right? _ Ryan brings his arms around her bare back and squeezes tightly. He’s so warm that Gwen found her eyes feeling drowsy and slowly she gave way to sleep.

Ryan realized that Gwen had fallen asleep on him. He smiled, fully satisfied with life. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt fully satisfied. Not just sexually but his whole life. His business was thriving, he had a beautiful woman ready to marry him what more could he possibly ask for, except that maybe reconnecting with his sister. But with a surge of conviction, Ryan knew Jenny needed to learn her lesson, pay her dues and come back repentant. Looking around he twisted ever so slightly to grab the throw pillow from the armchair he’d been leaning against and picked her up into his arms. Placing the throw pillow down first he gently laid her down on the couch and covered her with the blanket on the back of the couch. He tenderly whisked away the hair that had fallen across her face and smiled. How lucky he truly was to have such an amazing woman.

After cleaning up the lunch, Ryan went back to his office desk and poured over the Congo file.  Gwen had been so thorough that there was an update with the Congo from last week. A feeling of pride came over him.  She was so unsure of herself when she first started as his assistant. The doubts she put on herself at first affected her work. Gwen was becoming more and more confident as his assistant. And now without the extra worry of internet trolls, threats on the corporation and keeping their love secret he was excited to see how far she would go with nothing keeping her back.  _ Then there’s the Sandra thing. _

Ryan bit his lip, a nervous habit he’d picked up from Gwen, he looked up across the room where the sunlight from the wall of glass windows bathed her.   _ What is she hiding? Who is Sandra? _ He snapped himself from his thoughts. He knew he needed to let it go and trust that Gwen would come to him when she was ready. Ryan picked up the phone and dialled the number for his contact in the Congo.

“Hello?” a voice came from the other end.

“This is Ryan Carter calling.”

“Oh yes, Mr Carter. How are you doing, sir?”

“I’m well and how is your family?”

“We are well, thank you. Did you get my correspondence today?”

“I did that’s why I’m calling.  Gwen, I mean Miss Richmond has it in her notes that you’ve since received the supplies? Are they good quality? Do we need to send more?”

“No sir, I corresponded with you to tell you we are done. The extra material and manpower you sent allowed us to complete the project in no time. We wanted to invite you down to Africa for the ribbon cutting of the new facility in a couple weeks. We still need to certify that the building and the pump are safe and to code but we are done.”

“That’s amazing news, I’ll have my assistant make plans for a trip down. Just when I thought my day couldn’t get any better. You enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Thank you, sir. Glad we could make your day. Goodbye.”

Ryan sat back and closed his eyes, a smile plastered on his face.  _ Jenny would be so happy…  _ Ryan stopped his thoughts. This hurt him too, and he hopes she knew that.   _ If she hadn’t meddled in my love life with Gwen. _ Had been forthright with her opinions, dealt with this like an adult.  She had sucked the life out of Gwen, and so did he. The scene replayed back in his mind. It happened in this very office. Jenny had given him an ultimatum, her or Gwen. And he hesitated. Who hesitates when choosing the woman of his dreams? It wasn’t until Gwen went up to Jenny, he thought she was going to slap her for sure, but she was gracious, tears rolling down her eyes. Took her ring off and gave it to Jenny.  _ This isn’t just some fancy diamond ring, it was the pinnacle of our love story and you just ended it _ . That’s when she walked out of the office without even looking back.

His heart shattered all over again, just thinking of her leaving. It actually physically hurt him to think about that night. Then Jenny opened her mouth, putting the final nail in her proverbial coffin.

_ “Well, I’m glad that’s over.” _

_ Ryan went from broken and sad to raging angry, “GLAD! I’m so glad that you are happy with my broken heart. I’m so glad that you are happy that you ruined my life. GET OUT!” Ryan grabbed Jenny by the arm and escorted her roughly to the door. “You are no longer welcome in my life!” _

_ Jenny’s face was in shock, her brother’s anger had never been directed at her in such a way. “But Ry,” _

_ “Don’t you dare think that we are ok! We are far from ok! Until you come crawling back with your tail between your legs, truly repentant of what you’ve done to two lives. Until you have patched things up with Gwen, genuinely patched things up to the point that you guys are best of friends I want ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with you. Now leave!” _

Ryan jumped at the sound of his memory-self slamming the door. He had been officially alone. And for the first time in a long time, Ryan cried. Remembering the scene brought a tear down his face.

He quickly wiped the tear. It was no matter now, he had her back. She had forgiven him for hesitating. That night could’ve gone so much better but there’s no going back now. Only forward thinking. They needed to pick a wedding date and an engagement party needed to be planned.  The thought made him smile. All he needed was the goddess asleep on his office couch. He laughed to himself when he noticed she had moved around on the couch which had moved the blanket, exposing her beautiful voluptuous breast. A sudden rush of memory of that first night they had been together here in the office crashed over him. A predatory look came over his eyes as he got up to fix the blanket to cover her up. Not that he didn’t like watching her but just in case a janitorial staff unlocked the door to come to clean up in here.

Ryan glanced at his watch. It was two o’clock.  _ I don’t think we’ll be going to the park my love if you keep sleeping. _ His phone dinged. Looking at it, he could see it was a message from Jenny which he deleted immediately. Ryan was serious about not letting her back into his life until she fixed things with Gwen.  Ryan decided to pull a book from a shelf and read while watching Gwen sleep.  _ It’s been a while since I’ve been able to just sit and enjoy myself, it's nice. _

~

Gwen and Ryan were in line at the Starlite bar, waiting to get in. Gwen wore a skin-tight thigh length, backless red dress with a pair of black lace stilettos and her hair half up in a bun. A strand of diamond earrings hung from her earlobes and a dainty teardrop diamond necklace around her neck. Ryan was dressed in a casual black suit and black shirt with the top two buttons undone. It was a long line and he wasn’t sure they’d get in on time. Suddenly Gwen’s name was called out by a deep male voice. It turned out to be the bouncer, who was very pleased to see Gwen and Ryan instinctively wrapped his arm around her waist.

Gwen gave a friendly smile back to the bouncer and walked past the open rope.  She grabbed Ryan’s hand and led him into the bar. It was already pretty packed and Gwen had to go on her tiptoes to look for her friends. When she spotted them she placed a reassuring hand on Ryan’s bare chest. “You’re going to love it!” Gwen yelled as the noise in the bar was intense. Before he could respond she grabbed his hand again and pulled him through the crowd. Ryan caught a couple of guys eyeing up Gwen, who was completely oblivious to her powerful draw. They finally reached the table and Gwen let go of his hand to give Lisa a big hug.

Ryan slid into the booth and waved down the waiter. The waiter leaned in and Ryan ordered a bottle of their top-shelf whiskey. The booth was kind of empty, he thought maybe they were just early. Gwen finally sat down beside him tucking her legs under her as she leaned into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world, he replied by wrapping his arm around her.

“So Matt is trying to get a few phone numbers before the concert, Gabriel is hitting up some woman at the bar, Colin and Adam are backstage getting ready for the concert and Mark said he was running late.”

Ryan’s eyes went wide. He wasn’t sure about mingling with his employees, but he was here for Gwen. Suddenly Mark showed up and was equally shocked to see his boss in the group’s booth.

“Mr Carter, sir”

“Just Ryan tonight, Mark.”

“Of course. Did you hear about the Congo Project?”

“Yes, I spoke with the project head today. I’ll be flying out in a couple weeks for the ribbon cutting.”

Gwen jumped up in surprise. “You didn’t tell me that they were finished.”

“You were sleeping, I didn’t want to wake you. By the time you did wake up, I got distracted. I’d like for you to come with me to Africa when I go.”

“For work or for pleasure?” Gwen looked at him with her minx look.

“I’m sure we can find a way for both.” Ryan kissed her on the temple just as Gabriel joined them with his conquest for the night.

“Mr Carter.”

“Ryan, please. We are in a social setting outside of work.”

“Of course, Ryan. I heard about Congo, nicely done si..” Gabriel cut himself off before calling him, sir.

Just then the waiter came with a decanted bottle of whiskey and enough glasses to go around. Ryan gestured for people to feel free and grab a glass, no one moved.

“Gabriel, a glass? Yes, ok. Mark? Ok. Lisa? No, ok. My love?”

“Yes, please. Thank you, Ryan, you’re too kind. You didn’t have to order a bottle for the table.”

“It’s my pleasure. Please, I know this will be awkward at first but you are all Gwen’s friends and with our engagement, it’s time I integrate with the fold. Just let’s agree to be professionals at work.” Ryan raised his glass in a toast.

“To Ryan!” The group clinked their glasses. Matt showed up with two beautiful women on each arm.

“Room for three more?”

“Of course!” Lisa squealed. Everyone moved toward the centre of the booth. Lisa cosied up to Mark, Gabriel’s date sat between him and Ryan. Gwen was beside one of Matt’s conquests.

After a couple of drinks, the conversation began to flow. Everyone was laughing and swapping stories as if they’d been friends for a long time. Suddenly the DJ announced it was time for the show and the lights went dim and Gwen happened to look over as Gabriel’s date’s hand was making its way towards Ryan’s leg.  Just as quickly as it had “discreetly” landed on his lap, Gwen quickly took her by the wrists and leaned in.

“Touch my fiancée’s leg or really any part of him again and you’ll find yourself without a hand do you understand?”

The woman gasped and pulled her hand away, nodding that she understood. Ryan couldn’t help but grin at the fact that Lisa was watching the whole thing with her jaw dropping at what she must have lip-read Gwen say. He grabbed Gwen by the hips and placed her on his lap, discreetly moving away from the girl. Gwen leaned back to kiss his cheek and he turned his head to whisper in her ear.

“I love when you get possessive of me. When I get you home I will properly thank you.” Ryan finished by kissing her ear. She weighed absolutely nothing sitting on him and truly he’d rather her here then being beside that other woman any day. Good thing Gabriel knows it’s only a one-night thing. The band came out and played their set. He knew Colin from work, he was a great singer and guitar player, along with being a great IT guy. It wasn’t exactly his style of music but Gwen was happy and that’s all that mattered.

Gwen never left Ryan’s lap for the entire concert. She wasn’t exactly sure what came over her except pure animalist instinct, protecting her territory. She glanced over to see Mark’s arm was naturally over the top of the bench and he was leaned in close to Lisa, intently watching the concert. Or at least that would be what the untrained eye might see. Gwen noticed his eyes would shift from the band to Lisa’s bare shoulders. Gwen giggled to herself and shifted her weight on Ryan’s lap to find a surprise. It seems her sitting on him had gotten him aroused.  _ Would he agree to some scandalous sex in the bar bathroom? Only one way to find out. _

Gwen leaned in and whispered her proposal to him. The grin on his face and further arousal in his pants gave her the answer that she needed. She hopped up from his lap and shimmied past Matt and his girls, making her way to the restrooms. Ryan was close behind her. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into the men’s bathroom.  Traditionally the men’s washroom was at most always empty so it was safe to say that they could easily get the deed done with little to no interruptions. Ryan hoisted her up on the counter while he undid his pants and pulled down his boxers just enough. Meanwhile, Gwen was shimming her dress up her thighs and quickly wrapped her legs around him as he entered her.

“Such a good girl, not wearing any underwear.”

“I don’t go back on my promises.”

As he thrusts into her with much fervour both because time was limited and he’d been building up tension since she walked out of her bedroom wearing that dress, the memory of the deal they made at the penthouse apartment that she wasn’t to wear any underwear when she wore her skirts at work. Gwen had the gumption to pull off her underwear right there and then. She was hot, laying on the couch with just his shirt on. He only wished that memory was made at a place they could revisit.

Ryan put his arms around her buttocks, lifting her off the counter and allowing himself to go deeper and deeper. He couldn’t believe how many times he’d made love to this beautiful woman in just one day and yet every time felt like he hadn’t touched her before. Quick and dirty was the only way to describe this little adventure. But sometimes great lovemaking was quick and dirty. As Ryan buried his face into her neck both of them orgasmed.

Just as her feet hit the floor and fixed her skirt to its original length, someone walked into the bathroom. An air of confidence overpowered her and she strode out of the bathroom without a single blush on her cheeks. When she got out of the men’s bathroom Lisa stood there with a big grin on her face, slowly shaking her head.

“You naughty, naughty girl you!”

Ryan strode out and put his arm around Gwen’s waist as she laughed at Lisa’s declaration. Gwen and Ryan made their way to the dance floor as the band had finished their set sometime while they were in the bathroom and the DJ had some great beats blasting from the speakers. Ryan grabbed Gwen by the hand and twirled her out onto the dance floor. She began to move to the beat of the music, lightly wrapping her hands around Ryan’s neck and his hands moved instinctively to her swaying hips.

Hours went by, everyone had gathered on the dance floor periodically throughout the night. After an unknown number of glasses of whiskey and too many shots of tequila later, Ryan rallied everyone into the limo and had Stewart drive them home. He oddly enjoyed this rowdy group, his normal outings including expensive champagne and auctioning art. This was fun just as Gwen had promised.  _ Of course, anything with Gwen was fun. _ As Stewart dropped everyone off and making sure they got to their apartment doors, the car got quieter and quieter. Soon it was just Ryan and Gwen again. She had fallen asleep on his chest, her one hand wrapped around his inner thigh. He couldn’t help but grin.

“Sir are we going back to the beach house?”

“No Stewart. Back to Miss Richmond’s house. I’ll be staying the night so you can go home after, the Aston Martin is parked there.”

“Yes, sir.”

They arrived at Gwen’s apartment building soon after and with Jake Stewart’s help, Ryan carried his princess to her apartment. Stewart placed Gwen’s purse on the coffee table, it was clean now. Gwen had put the letter away before they had left for the office, unaware that Ryan had already noticed her mysterious package.

Stewart closed the door behind him. Ryan made his way to the bedroom and laid her on the bed very gently. He took off her stilettos first being careful not to wake her. She had let loose after their escapade in the bathroom. It was hard not to notice her sudden boost of confidence as she walked out head held high. Slowly rolling her on her side he undid the zipper to her dress and slowly peeled it away. Ryan bit his lip. It was hard for him not to start to devour her but it did seem unconscionable she was asleep after all. He unclasped her bra and hung both her dress and bra on the bedpost before slipping her under the covers. Ryan then proceeded to unbutton his shirt and remove his pants. Leaving his boxers on, he climbed into the other side of the bed. He kissed her on the forehead.

“Goodnight my love.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 

Gwen woke up not sure of where she was, she could smell cooking bacon coming from the kitchen, she looked over to find Ryan wasn’t there.  _ That makes sense Gwen, why would you smell bacon cooking and Ryan be in bed. How much did you drink last night?! _ She rolled to her other side and saw on the nightstand some Tylenol with a tall glass of water. The Tylenol bottle had a note “ _ Take 2 of me”  _ while a note of  _ “Drink me” was next to the water. How very Alice in Wonderland of you Mr Carter. _

She followed her instructions and grabbed her robe from the bedpost. As Gwen walked out of the bedroom she patted down what must be a mess of hair. She stopped and leaned on the door jam to admire the chef in her kitchen. He donned her gingham apron like a champ though there was no shirt underneath it. Gwen looked back down to the floor and realized there were no pants on her chef either. She slowly made her way to the kitchen, he didn’t even make eye contact with her. So she opened up the fridge to grab the orange juice. Disappointedly he was wearing his boxers,  _ but we can fix that _ . Gwen shook her head.  _ Down girl.  _  But she didn’t listen to herself. She put the orange juice on the counter and walked up behind him, sensually wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Good morning my love.” Ryan’s voice sounded husky as if he had just woken up and he had spoken for the first time since.

Without a word, Gwen began to kiss his back moving her hands under the apron along his chest.

“You naughty minx, I’m cooking with hot grease here!” Ryan pretended to be exasperated with her but really he was happy if she kept going. Slowly her finger reached inside his boxers, inching them down his buttocks.  _ Is everything about him sculpted just so? _ Gwen continued to encourage the boxers down to his ankles, going to her knees. Looking up from under the apron Gwen winked which made Ryan burst out laughing. She quickly put his penis in her mouth stroking it back and forth which turned his laugh into a moan. She put both of her hands on his buttocks pushing his penis deeper into her mouth, Gwen dragged her teeth along the shaft and felt him shudder with pleasure. All this time Ryan was still attempting to finish cooking breakfast. Gwen switched from her mouth to her hand back and forth until he released into her mouth.

As she got up she licked and bit her lip. “Good morning lover.” And with that she turned away but not quick enough before Ryan took his hand and slapped her across the buttocks, Gwen gave out a squeal which gave Ryan the satisfaction he was looking for. “Breakfast will be ready in ten minutes. You insolent little minx”

“Yes, sir.” Gwen sauntered off to the shower, she glanced back to watch him pull up his boxers and finish his task.

They spent the morning eating breakfast and doing the crossword in the morning paper. It was nice to just sit and relax, enjoying each other’s company. By noon they were dressed and Gwen was off to see Lisa for their weekly trip to the mall.

“I’m going to head out too and grab some clothes. Do you mind if I bring some stuff here? I have late meetings all week.”

"Hmm am I ok with my fiancée living with me. Being in bed with me every night this week. Hmm, I wonder.”

“I was being polite I just didn’t want to assume I could move some clothes and personal items in.”

“As long as you don’t tell my other boyfriends, they might get a little jealous.”

Ryan instantly became tempered but he realized she was doubling over laughing at him. “You insolent little girl. You don’t know who you are messing with.”

“Are you going to punish me for my insolence?”

“Don’t tempt me.”

“But I want to tempt you.”

“You are going to be late meeting Lisa. Go, before I take you over my knee and give you a good spanking.”

“Who’s tempting who now? And the answer is most definitely yes, here.” Gwen fiddled with her keys and removed the apartment key. “Keep it, I’ll get a new one made while I’m out by copying Lisa’s key.”

“I’m not sure I want Lisa to have a key to the apartment.”

“Who do you think keeps Zeus alive while I’m on a trip with my overprotective boss?” Zeus was Gwen’s pet hamster. He was a pudgy little thing who happily lay in his wheel eating a pellet of food.

“Fine but only Lisa. Don’t need anyone barging in on us while I’m taking you over the couch or something.”

“Now I can’t leave.”

Ryan laughed out loud. He grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the door. “Goodbye, my love see you when you get back. Have fun. Do you want my black card?”

“Ugh, no that’s alright, I like having limited funds, makes window shopping so much nicer. Bye lover!”

And with that Gwen skipped down the building stairs out to the street and hailed a cab. She could feel him watching her from the living room window. Not giving him the satisfaction of looking up, she got into the cab and gave the driver the address to the mall.

Once her cab pulled out of the driveway, he grabbed his key and left the apartment. He made his way to the back lot and unlocked the Aston Martin. Since Gwen didn’t have a car but had a parking space he was able to park it there instead of on the street.  Ryan drove home to the beach house where he began to pack a weeks worth of suits, ties and other clothes he might need for the week. Tomorrow he would start looking at apartments they could look at and then they’d have a place in town to stay in during the week and head out to the beach house on the weekends they weren’t out having fun in the city.

He took a moment to sort through the mail that accumulated over the week while he was gone. Nothing extraordinary, though one envelope had his name handwritten on it. Dropping the rest of the mail on the living room coffee table he opened the mystery envelope.

It was simply a newspaper clipping.  _ Odd. _ But when he opened it, his eyes went wide with disbelief. The headline read:

_ Wilcox-Remington Heiress - A Person of Interest in the Death of Drug Lord Chuck Rivera. _

Ryan looked at the envelope again, it just had his name and address but no return address. His leg began to shake and his heart began to pound.  _ Who is this Wilcox-Remington Heiress? There’s no picture. The article doesn’t divulge her name. Ryan! Best to just sit on this until Gwen is ready to trust you with this. Don’t go digging into things that don’t need digging into. _

He put the article in the drawer of his desk in his office and shut it. This has been an amazing weekend, they are getting to know each other on a deeper level and Ryan didn’t want to push Gwen too far. He’d lost her twice now, he didn’t want to push his luck and lose her a third time over something that could be nothing.

Ryan grabbed his toiletries and shoved them in his duffle bag and headed out the door. All he could think about on the drive was the headline of that article. He slammed his fist onto the steering wheel.  _ Get a grip, Carter! You’ve held back lots of things from her that almost got her killed. She has the right to her secrets, she’ll share them with you when she is ready. _

Instead of going back to Gwen’s apartment he decided he should clean out what was left in the penthouse and get it ready for sale.

There really wasn’t much to clean out. He hadn’t spent much time here since Gwen stormed out that night she found out it was where he brought his one night stands. He started to loathe this place. For all the pleasure had in this apartment, it almost cost him his happiness. It was time for it to be sold.

He pulled his suits and extra clothes from the closet and drawers. His ties and cufflinks, shoes and belts. There wasn’t any sentimental décor here, just his clothes. He suddenly realized what his sister meant when she said it felt cold and empty. There was no life here. Only distant memories of conquests past, he probably couldn’t even put names to the faces anymore.  _ This is a good move. Until we find something we like, we’ll manage with her apartment. It’s warm and cozy, unlike this place. _ Ryan carried the suitcase of clothes down to the Aston Martin and into the trunk. As the trunk closed.  _ Gwen doesn’t know the full extent of this place and its value to me before I met her. Just like I don’t know the full extent of her past and the value to keep it under wraps is to her. _

Satisfied with his decision to leave the whole Wilcox-Remington issue alone. He jumped into the car and drove to the nearest market.  He wanted to cook Gwen a wonderful candlelit dinner and discuss their engagement announcement, what it meant regarding the media and the mandatory engagement party they’d have to host within the next week or two. It was going to be tight because they also needed to plan for their trip to Africa three weeks from now for the ribbon cutting at the new water plant facility. But first, lull her with some romance before business.

As he walked through the market near Gwen’s apartment someone called out his name. He looked up to see a paparazzi take his picture. He sighed.  _ Must be a slow news day if they need to photograph me picking out food at the market. _ Ryan paid for his purchase and returned to the apartment.

Meanwhile, Gwen and Lisa sat down in the food court. Both had spent more than they normally did but they decided since they didn’t pay for drinks last night they could splurge a little more than normal. Gwen found a sale at a lingerie boutique and got some more appropriate nightdresses then that rag she kept kicking around for her sad nights. She also found a sale on skirts and blouses. Ryan liked her in skirts and so she aimed to please. Lisa found some great sales as well and both ladies arms were loaded with bags.

"So what has gotten into you naughty little girl. Having bar bathroom sex. I never would’ve guessed.”

“Ryan. Ryan got into me, quite literally.”

Both girls laughed out loud. Gwen suddenly became sombre.

“But truthfully, I broke things off and quit my job on Friday. He wouldn’t believe me that his sister was behind the hurtful comments on my blog. She gave him an ultimatum to choose between the two of us and he hesitated. So I made it easier on him and chose to leave.”

Lisa’s jaw dropped “Ok so clearly your breakup and quitting Carter Corporation didn’t last long because you guys were hot and heavy last night.”

“He came over that night. Told me he threw his sister out after reaming her out for ruining our lives and then he came to find me. Told me he chose me and Jenny would have to deal with that if she wanted to get back into his good graces.”

“Wow!”

“Then we spent yesterday having sex, in my bed, the shower, his office…”

“The bar bathroom.”

“The bar bathroom.” Gwen giggled repeating Lisa’s words as she said them.

“I’m so happy you patched things up and are going to be working at Carter Corporation again?”

“Yes, I’m coming back. I hadn’t officially quit. If he hadn’t come Friday night I would’ve simply not shown up to work.”

“Were you planning on calling me about all this?”

“Yeah but I simply couldn’t stop crying long enough to text a message let alone call you.”

“Well, that’s all in the past now. You guys are amazing together. I never realized Mr Carter could let loose like that.”

“It was nice seeing him try. He understands you guys are my family. But I feel like he’s coming alive since I met him. What about you? What’s going on in your life?”

“Mr Carter didn’t say anything to you about last night?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well I went home with Mr I mean Mark.”

“What! I totally saw something going on between you two. How was it?”

“Well once he put his phone down, oh my word he’s an animal in bed.”

“I’m afraid to close my eyes as I feel like I’ll imagine what that looks like. So you going to keep seeing him.”

“I think so. He’s busy enough with work that I don’t have to worry about him suffocating me. But not so busy that he can’t make time for me.”

“Look at us, hooking up at work. Oh shit!” Across the court was Jenny who seemed to be trying to get Gwen’s attention.

“What?”

“It’s Ryan’s sister, Jenny. I’ll be right back.” Gwen tucked her purchases under the table and strode over to Jenny. She found herself not as angry as she had been before, but was uneasy with Jenny’s constant attention.

“Hi, Gwen.” Jenny was unusually sheepish, almost like a scared little kitten, “Ryan isn’t with you is he?”

“No, he’s not.”

"Can we talk?”

“Sure, but not long I’m with a friend. It’s our time away from the office to just be us girls.”

“Of course.” Jenny takes a seat, “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you yesterday because I wanted to apologise.”

“Ok. Let’s get something clear. If you are just trying to make up with me so your brother brings you back into the fold, you are out of luck. I think we can truly be friends if that’s what you intend. This is about us and not about Ryan. You hurt me and I’m not responsible for what Ryan said or did to you because you hurt me.”

“I promise I am being genuine. You’ve been nothing but good for my brother. I saw you last night at Starlite. I’ve never seen my brother open up to anyone, let alone his employees. And yet he lit up like a Christmas tree on Christmas morning. He was laughing and talking, instead of being shut up in his ivory tower. You are a genuine soul and I’m sorry I didn’t take the time to see that in you before aiming to destroy your relationship. I think from what I see now with new eyes, you are a kindred spirit not out to seek my brother’s money but to seek his heart. Something I never thought anyone could do.”

“I appreciate and accept your apology but we aren’t besties. There is a lot of work to be done before we can become friends. I forgive you and when Ryan feels the time is right for him to let you back into his life I won’t hesitate to put in a word for you. And Jenny, just be yourself with me. I’m not your enemy, so just be yourself with me. I’ve got to go, I’ll call you for a lunch date this week?”

“That would be nice.” Jenny’s demeanour changed almost instantly, realizing Gwen wasn’t going to crush her soul into small fragments.

Gwen returned to the apartment both arms balancing a number of bags when she realized that she no longer had her key and because of her run-in with Jenny she forgot about making a key, nor could she open the door if she had her key with all these bags. Praying Ryan was inside she kicked the door a couple times. She heard footsteps and then the lock coming off and the doorknob turning. The door opened and there he was dressed in khakis, a golf shirt and bare feet.

“The warrior returns with her spoils. How was your shopping trip? Good, I suppose if you have all these bags.”

“Oh, it was great!” Gwen threw off her shoes and got up on her tiptoe to kiss Ryan on the mouth. “What smells so good?!”

“Supper. I thought you said you enjoyed window shopping, that doesn’t look like window shopping.”

“Ah, but it was the result of window shopping. You see there are many pretty stores with pretty things. But when living on a modest budget you must look for the steals. Such as, there was a sale on skirts and blouses – where I was able to purchase five new skirts and five new blouses for the price of what would’ve cost me two new skirts and blouses at the store I had passed earlier and thought ‘I need more skirts for work.’ Seeing as you’ve ripped a few in the past I was really down to two skirts. Then there is a section of the mall that holds the lingerie boutiques and if I had your black card I’m sure I could’ve have gotten my heart’s desire, I was able to get two nightdresses, two teddies, garters and suspenders, thigh high stockings all for under two hundred dollars. Two hundred dollars I saved because you were buying drinks all night last night. As a thank you I bought a full priced tie. I thought I might try it on for tonight.”

Ryan listened to her go on about her shopping deals, it certainly explained all the bags she carried in. He became aroused when she pulled out the lingerie to show him.  _ That dirty minx _ . But what made him roar with laughter was the mention of buying a tie at full price as a thank you for saving her money from drinking last night to spend on half-priced lingerie and work clothes.

She came up behind him similar to this morning but with more honourable intentions. “What’s for supper?” Gwen reached to stir a sauce and got her hand slapped. “Ow!”

“Get out of the kitchen you little minx. I’m trying to cook here.”

“But your sauce…”

“My sauce is fine! Go put away your spoils so we can use the table for dessert and coffee.”

“Of course Mr Carter whatever you say, sir.” Gwen bent down dramatically, hinging at the hips her buttocks peeking out from the bottom of her shorts.

“Insolent little minx.” Was all Ryan could say as he forced his gaze away from her perfectly formed buttocks.

“Did I mention, I love this no underwear rule? It saves not only time but money.”

“You are being a naughty little minx and you’ll get your punishment soon enough. Supper is just about done!”

After washing the dishes together, which may have included a bubble and water sprayer fight, they sat down on the sofa together. Ryan had bought cannolis from the bakery down the street and had made coffee with some fresh beans he found in the market. He watched as Gwen curled up on the couch and ritualistically grabbing the blanket off the back of the sofa and laying over her legs, sniffing the aroma of her coffee before taking a sip.

“Supper was delicious, thank you!”

“You are most welcome. I kind of wanted to sweeten up your mood before getting down to business.”

“Getting down to business? Sounds serious.”

“It kind of is.  We need to officially announce our engagement. We can either give a prewritten statement or do an interview.”

“Let’s do an interview, that way we can keep control of the narrative because they are bound to pull out the “assistant sleeping with her boss” crap.” Gwen did get serious, she had forgotten that she couldn’t just get married to Ryan Carter there was a whole production to it.

“Then we’ll need to put together an engagement party.”

“Ok.”

“Are you alright? You are looking a little pale.”

“Not a big fan of being the centre of the media’s attention is all.”

“I know it’s not ideal but I’ll be right there by your side the whole time. The price of marrying a billionaire.”

“Is that all?”

“Well, I have one more matter to address.”

“What’s that exactly?”

“Your punishment little minx. I believe you were susceptible to being taken over the couch.” He slowly removed his shirt and threw it on the ground.

Gwen grinned putting down her coffee on the table. She pretended she was trying to get away from him but he soon grabbed with one arm. He turned her around facing the couch leaning his body on top of her he whispered in her ear.

“I believe it’s been a while since I’ve taken you from behind. Do you want it rough or gentle?” While he said this he made quick business of undoing his pants and dropping both his pants and boxers to the floor.

“However you see fit to punish me for my insolence Mr Carter.”

“Rough it is then.”

Ryan pulled her up from over the couch keeping her facing away, he unbuttoned her denim shirt, one button at a time while he kissed and bit her neck. He seized her breast for a moment then roughly removed her shirt and with what seemed like one fell swoop her bra had hit the floor and he seized her breast again. He dragged his hands down her body until he met up with her shorts. Ryan made quick business of dropping the shorts to the floor. Gathering her hair in one hand he slowly bent her over the arm of the couch and with the other hand guided his penis into her. Hearing her gasp gave him great pleasure. He gently tugged back on her hair as he pushed himself further into her. He was slow and because of how he positioned her, her clitoris was exposed to the couch fabric, so with every thrust from behind a wave of pleasure shot through her body from the stimulation from the couch. He slapped her buttocks just hard enough to make it red.

"You’re being too easy on me Mr Carter. I’ve been a very naughty insolent girl.”

He didn’t need any more encouragement he began to thrust harder and faster while pulling harder on her hair until she screamed. But he didn’t stop. He liked hearing her scream. With every thrust into her and with every pull to her hair, she let out a cry of pleasure. To the point where she turned and grinned mischievously at him, but he wiped the mischievous grin by changing tactics. Letting go over her hair, Gwen’s head instinctively hung down giving rest to her neck from all the pulling.  Ryan leaned into her, even more, wrapping his arms around her grasping at her breast once again and began thrusting so fast that Gwen’s body began to spasm from the friction of her clitoris rubbing against the couch at such a speed. Ryan noticed Gwen’s screams became silent though her mouth was open, her eyes shut tight, holding onto the couch cushion for dear life. He kept up the speed and intensity of his thrusting and pinching her nipples periodically to get another twitch or spasm out of her. Sweat began to glisten down his back. It seemed like the sex only ever got better. He could feel her climaxing over and over as her vagina tightened around his penis. He knows that he’s almost there but he wants to savour it all. The way she feels under him, the way she twitches when he drags his fingertips across her skin, the way she smells.  _ God, she smells good!  _ The way her breast fit perfectly in his hands, the way she calls out his name when he’s making love to her. Suddenly thinking of all of these things tips him over the edge and he reaches his climax and thrust one last time.

Gwen is panting and she can hear Ryan panting.  _ Holy shit! I need to be naughty more often _ . The thought makes her grin, as she felt him pulling her up she can still feel her clitoris pulsing. His eyes are kind and he smiles with much satisfaction. Suddenly he sweeps her off her feet and carries her to the bedroom.  _ He’s such a romantic. _ With one hand he pulls back the covers, places her on the bed, and tucks her in. Ryan slowly moves around to the other side of the bed and crawls in. Gwen looks at the clock, it’s only nine o’clock but as she feels his arm encircle her she finds she’s exhausted and she drifts off into a land of sweet dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

Gwen walked up to Carter Corporation the next morning with determination. Ryan was already gone when she got up. A little love note lay on her nightstand to greet her for when she woke.

_ My dearest love, _

_ I had to go into the office early. I made omelettes for breakfast and put yours in the fridge. Can’t wait to see you again at your desk, those last hours on Friday were hard to bear without you. _

_ Love you forever, _

_ R.C. _

Paparazzi were waiting for her outside the front doors but so was Jake, he motioned to use the back entrance through the parking garage. She quickly ducked into the back and made her way to the elevators.  _ I guess I’ll have to see Lisa later.  _ Gwen hit the button for the top floor and pulled out her phone. Her schedule was pretty light this morning but packed in the afternoon. Seems like Ryan scheduled in an interview at one, followed by blacking out the rest of her day with no details.

The elevator doors opened at her destination,  Gwen walked out of the elevator with confidence. She nodded at the secretary as she walked by and gave her a smile. Gwen settled in at her desk when she opened her email, she found three emails from Ryan dated on Friday the timestamp was clearly after she had left.  As she read through them, tears filled her eyes, she could feel his pain through his words. By the time she got through the third email, she was reaching for her Kleenex box.  _ Good, grief Ryan!  _ She quickly moved them into a private folder. before reading through her to-do list from Ryan. Just then an IM came up on the computer. “Can you please bring me the Raymond and Fields file please Miss Richmond?” Gwen replied, “Yes sir.” She pushed off from her desk rolled over to the filing cabinet and grabbed the file in question. She had a little swagger in her step as she went to Ryan’s office. She knocked on the door lightly and heard a curt “Come in.”

“Mr Carter, the file you asked for.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize it was you, come in Miss Richmond.”

“I missed you this morning Mr Carter.”

“I missed you too. But I had to come in and handle a couple of things before the day got away from us.”

“Yes, I noticed you added an interview to my schedule.”

“That’s the engagement interview. Are you able to run home at lunch and change? It would look better if you were wearing something more…”

“More not looking like your assistant?”

“Yes.”

“Of course. Anything else, Mr Carter.”

“One more thing.” Ryan got up from his desk and walked around towards her.

“Mr Carter it’s nine o’clock in the morning, perhaps you can wait until after work.”

“I was just coming to give you a light kiss on your lips and wish you a good day.”

“Just when you think you got them figured out they turn around and surprise you. Have a good day Mr Carter.” Gwen gave a wink and smiled. She walked away from him, emphasising her hip sway as she made her way out the office door.

At her desk, she got to work on the files Ryan must have dropped off earlier this morning. Between phone calls and emails, Gwen hadn't realized she missed her coffee break with Lisa until she received an IM from her.

“What happened to you?”

Gwen replied “Oh my goodness I’m sorry, I’m swamped with work. Catching up from Friday and Mr Carter came in early this morning and added more to my desk.”

“I love how you still call him Mr Carter at work.”

“Not only at work ;)”

“Naughty – ok back to work young lady.”

“I’m busy for the rest of the day, I’ll call you tonight ok?”

“Sounds good. Good day, Miss Richmond.”

Gwen laughed and turned back to her work. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. Gwen looked up as the door opened.

“Mr Carter wanted me to remind you that you need to go home and change for your interview.”

“Thank you. I’m leaving now, can you call me a cab?”

“Mr Carter said Mr Stewart is to take you. He’s waiting in the parking garage.”

“Alright then.” Gwen tidied up her desk and grabbed her purse so quickly her burner phone fell out onto the floor. She closed the door behind her leaving the burner on the floor.

Ryan stretched his back, had he been seriously working for three hours straight. He grabbed the files he needed Gwen to follow up on and brought them into her office. Just as he was about to leave he noticed a phone on the floor. It wasn’t Gwen’s, hers was white with a sparkle otterbox.  _ So where did this phone come from? _ He picked it up. There wasn’t any apps or anything on the phone just one contact G.W.R.R. and there was one video chat logged in. The time stamp was for Saturday morning.  _ Could this be what Gwen received in the package? A burner phone? But why? Ugh, I  had planned to leave it alone _ . Ryan decided to leave it on the floor where he’d found it and walked away. He refused to be the controlling type when it came to Gwen. Better to go through this interview with a smile on his face then with doubts running through his mind.

As he left her office Gwen came through the elevator doors. She was wearing a nice teal sleeveless dress and matching heel. Her hair was done up in her usual bun. Gwen did her make up nicely, nothing too bold but just enough to accentuate her eyes and lips. He changed course and walked towards her, embracing her and kissing her gently on the cheek.

“You look lovely Miss Richmond.”

“Thank you, Mr Carter.”

“Have you had a chance to eat?” Ryan’s hand was on the small of her back guiding her into his office.

“Yes, Jake had lunch waiting for me in the car. Thanks for letting me use the car, it would’ve been mayhem getting a cab there and back in time.”

“Anything for you darling.” Ryan watched as Gwen riffled through her purse.

“Shit!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I must have left what I’m looking for in my office or at home. It’s not a big deal.”

“Ok.” Ryan wondered if that “thing” was the burner phone he found.  _ Stop it, Ryan! It’s not like she’s some super spy. She’s your Gwen and you only just got her back after not trusting her _ . He turned and walked into his personal bathroom to change his shirt.

“So we’re doing the interview here?” Gwen asked as she walked towards the wall of glass.

“No, we are heading downtown to the studio. Would wearing this tie be too matchy?”

“Do you like to match is the question.”

“Yeah, I’ll go with this tie then. Ok, let’s go!” Once again Ryan put his hand on the small of her back, guiding her into the elevator.

“Now behave Mr Carter, I won’t have time to fix my hair and makeup.”

Ryan smiled and placed a chaste peck on her cheek. “You look flawless my love.”

At the studio the crew were busy getting the set ready, makeup artists came to touch up and add TV make up to Gwen and Ryan’s face. They got the signal that they were going live in three minutes.

“Ryan you didn’t say we would do a TV interview.”

“Why what’s the matter?”

Gwen sighed.  _ The price of marrying a billionaire.  _ “Nothing. It’s fine. I’m just a little nervous. I know they are going to bring up the whole boss-assistant cliché.”

“It’ll be fine and I will be right there holding your hand the whole time.”

“Places everybody!” Yelled the director.

Ryan guided Gwen over to the couch on the set and sat down beside her. He gripped her hand tightly.  _ I’m nervous too. _ He thought as the hostess arrived and sat in her chair. They were directed to look at her the whole time, even if she was looking at the cameras.

“We are going live in three, two ...” the director held up his finger to indicate one and waved his hand to cue the host to start from behind the camera.

“Welcome to tonight’s edition of Celebrity News, I’m your host Christy Wallace. Tonight we have multi-billion dollar CEO Ryan Carter and a guest he asked to introduce himself. Mr Carter?”

“Hi Miss Wallace, it’s so great to be here with you again. I would like for you to be the first to be introduced to my fiancée, Gwen Richmond.”

“Oh my goodness, did you hear that ladies? Mr Ryan Carter is officially off the bachelors' list. So Miss Richmond tell us about yourself.”

“Hello, Miss Wallace. It’s such a pleasure to meet you. I grew up south of New York City. I went to NYC for a degree in Business Communications. I landed my first job with Carter Corporation as a communication director’s assistant. After a couple of years, my superiors put my name in for Mr Carter’s executive assistant position.”

“So you work for Mr Carter.”

“Yes.” Gwen could tell that Christy Wallace was itching to play the boss-assistant love card.

“So how did this romance start Mr Carter?”

“It’s hard to tell when it all started really. I was impressed by Miss Richmond, Gwen when she was still in my communication department. Her work was always top notch.”

“So you had a fondness for her before you ever met.”

“You can say that.”

“And you? Miss Richmond, when did you first fall in love with Ryan Carter, the man.”

“The very first client he had me work with were his clients in Africa. As I got to know the project for bringing water access to rural parts of Africa, it shone a light on his person. To be able to have so much money, power and influence and to choose to use it for the greater good, that really spoke to me. There were lots of long hours hashing out shipping schedules and purchasing construction material that would be easy to use but safe and durable. Seeing his passion for helping others, his dedication to make the world a better place, who wouldn’t fall in love with that?”

“Doesn’t help that he’s loaded? Am I right?”

“I grew up in a wealthy home but my parents taught me early on that it’s not all about the money. Sure you have to pay bills and buy food but the one thing my parents focused on was as long as you had the people you loved around you, it didn’t matter how much money was in the bank,  you were rich beyond measure.”

“So his money doesn’t entice you?”

“If you are asking if that’s a part of him I love, then no, his money doesn’t entice me at all.”

“And yet you are sporting a very beautiful engagement ring.”

“It was a gift, from the man I love. This could be a tiny diamond or even no diamond at all and I would cherish it because it’s a gift. But no amount of money will sway me to love him more, it’ll be who he continues to become in the years to come.”

“We are going to take a quick break. And we’ll be back with more Ryan and Gwen.”

The director gave the signal to stop taping and called out “Take five.”

Gwen let out a big breath as Ryan plants a huge kiss on her cheek. He couldn’t have been more proud.

“You did great. I’m so proud of you. Do you need a drink of water? Gwen?”

“Yes, water would be great thank you.” Gwen’s throat had suddenly gone dry. Had she successfully diverted her true past? Was she believable? She prayed silently they would search no further into her past. Ryan came back with a bottle of water.

“Sweetheart, you look pale are you all right?”

Gathering up her courage she put on a smile “I’m fine, it’s just intense I’m not sure what she’s going ask next and I don’t want to react the wrong way.”

“You are doing an amazing job. Another fifteen minutes and we’re done ok?”

“Another fifteen minutes, hopefully, she spends it grilling you,” Gwen muttered under her breath

“We’re back in thirty seconds.” The producer announces, Christy Wallace returned to her seat.

“Five, four, three, two ...” with a wave of the director's finger Christy jumps right into the questions as if there was no break.

“And we’re back with the second half of our interview with CEO Ryan Carter and his fiancée Gwen Richmond. Now Gwen, you probably already anticipated this question I’m sure, but what do you tell all those women out there who have been told not to sleep with their bosses because it’s degrading to women as a whole.”

"You’re right, I have been anticipating this question. My answer is, I’m not sleeping with my boss. I am however sleeping with my fiancée who just happens to be my boss. This romance didn’t happen like the stereotype we see in the media when it comes to boss/assistant relationships. We spent time together, we got to know each other, we went out on dates, spent a weekend away from the city. All normal things couples today do. The only difference is that when I walk through those glass doors with Carter Corporation etched into them I’m not his girlfriend, fiancée, lover. I’m his assistant.”

“So you're telling me that you never addressed each other in a romantic way at work. Not even behind closed doors? ”

“No. There was no time for that and to be honest Mr Carter, Ryan, is a busy man and four out of five days doesn’t get into the office until late, well after I’ve clocked out for the night. But in the end, does it really matter? Am I hurting anyone? Ryan isn’t married, I’m not enabling a cheating husband. He was single, attractive and I fell for him, like any other woman in their right mind of getting to know him would. It just so happened he fell for me back.” Gwen was calm and collected through her answer. She annunciated her words through her nervousness crept up in her throat she swallowed it back down. It was important that she stay cool and collected like Ryan.

“Ryan, what was it  about Gwen that made you fall for her?”

“I’ve had employees in the past who’ve worked on these very same files and projects and they put their best effort into them but they weren’t passionate about them. Gwen was passionate about Africa, passionate about getting water to those who had no access, and she has yet to even meet the people she’s helping. Normally you become passionate about something when seeing the need in front of you. That’s what happened to me when I visited Africa for the first time. The need for access to water fuelled my passion, the faces of those people who either drank bad water just to stay hydrated or lay weak and unable to move because they lacked the hydration they needed, that’s what pricked my heart. But Gwen, no Gwen didn’t need to see the faces, she didn’t need to see the conditions, she just knew she’d found her passion, her way to give back. And that Miss Wallace was when I fell for her.”

“That’s very touching. So Gwen do you ever plan to go to Africa? To see the fruits of your labour?”

“Yes, actually Ryan and I are going to Africa in three weeks to do the ribbon cutting of the newly constructed water plant. Our next steps will be to map out the surrounding communities within a 100-mile radius and start pipelines to those villages. Outside of that radius will be where we map inward our next site for another water plant.”

“Amazing and I can see your eyes light up as you talk about it. Much in the same way when you talk about Ryan. It’s a wonder you don’t have men and women alike falling at your feet.” This last comment made Gwen blush. She had known that Christy Wallace was a lesbian but to be told that the light in her eyes would make more than just men fall at her feet was a bit disconcerting.

“Now, now Miss Wallace she’s mine.” Ryan let out a genuine laugh as did Christy, Gwen simply covered her face and shook her head at Ryan’s remark.

“Gwen I’d like to go back to the family you spoke of. Where is your family now?”

Gwen froze.  _ Shit, shit, shit, shit. Ok calm down just tell the truth, your family died in a plane crash almost 10 years ago. Do it. It’s the truth. _ Gwen snapped back when she felt Ryan squeeze her hand.  _ He’s here, he won’t let me fall. _

“My parents and brother died in a plane crash, 10 years ago.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry. Do you have any other family?”

“No, not really. My only surviving grandparents died in my second year at NYU. Ryan and my co-workers at Carter Corporation have become my family now.”

“Wow, you have quite the epic life story.”

“Not really. Death is a part of everyone’s life, whether it’s early on or later in life. My struggles and hardships made me stronger. The woman I am today.”

“Well it’s been great getting to know you but our time is up. Just one last question. Have you guys picked a date?”

Ryan leaned forward. “No, not yet. But we’ll let you know as soon as we do. Thanks again Miss Wallace for having us on your show.”

“No thank you, Mr Carter, Miss Richmond a pleasure to meet you and get to know you better.”

"And that's a wrap!” came the director’s voice from behind the camera after final credits rolled.

With that Gwen swiftly got up and ran to the nearest garbage can and threw up. Ryan raced to her, worry plastered across his face. Gwen heaved for a couple of minutes as Ryan rubbed her back telling her it’s ok. He offered her his pocket square to wipe her mouth and handed her a bottle of water. She looked around to see if anyone was watching, recording her.

“Nobody is watching, this station is a private subsidiary of Carter Corporation. They all know that heads would roll if they were caught recording any guests of the show after the cut was called.” Ryan grabbed his phone “Stewart bring the car out back, it’s going to be a media frenzy out front.”

Gwen tried to swallow down the water Ryan gave her but it threatened to come back up. _Was it something I ate? Nerves maybe?_ _I am most certainly NOT pregnant_. The question about her family, that’s what sent her stomach into a tailspin. _I can’t keep this to myself any longer, I need to tell Ryan the truth. I can’t handle this alone and with my face on TV now, it’s likely my truth is going to come out._

Ryan could see the turmoil in her eyes and he promised he would be there for her, no judgement. He placed his arm around her for support and held her hand as the walked to the back lot where Stewart was waiting for them. Ryan noticed the worried look on Stewart’s face.

“She’s alright, just a case of nerves.”

“Of course, sir.”

Stewart closed the door and entered the driver’s side. Ryan instructed him to take them back to Carter Corporation.  They rode in silence, Gwen’s hand on her mouth fighting the urge to vomit in the car, she rested her head on Ryan’s chest, as her nerves started to calm down. Her stomach began to settle and she was breathing normally. Ryan had taken the bun apart and methodically stroked her hair.

Once up in Ryan’s office he closed and locked the door. He told the secretary no one was to bother him. Gwen went straight to the bathroom to clean up her streaked mascara. She never understood why she cried when she vomited, she never did it when she was younger and then a memory flashed before her.

There she was 9 years younger, eyes hollowed out, bruises riddled her body, and needle marks scarred her skin. Heroin made her feel so ill but when she went to get sick it felt like someone was stabbing her and she would cry until the pain stopped. New tears began to flow down her face but she quickly wiped them away and cleaned up the mascara. She ran her hands down her arms, you could barely see the track lines anymore. You had to look really close.

Gwen straightened out her dress but took off her shoes, her feet suddenly hurt. She made her way to the couch grabbing the blanket off the back wrapping it around her body. Ryan was standing at the window staring at the cityscape.

“Ryan, can you come here please?” Ryan obediently turned around and sat beside her on the couch.

“How are you feeling?” His eyes were kind, his voice tender. He touched her face with such affection.

“I’m feeling better, thank you. Ryan, I need to tell you something. And I want you to listen to it all first before you say anything.”

Ryan just nodded.

Gwen sat up straight crossing her legs on the couch facing Ryan. “My real name is not Gwen Richmond. My real name is Sandra Wilcox-Remington.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I would love to hear from you readers about your thoughts on the characters and how the story is developing. Please leave a comment. I hope to be more consistent with the publishing of the chapters. I'm working hard with the help of a friend to get the story edited and posted. I'm going to try and post once a week, possibly on Thursdays. But I would still love to hear your thoughts on the story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far and what you think might happen. Also, if you comment on my story I will give you a shout out at the beginning of Chapter 7.

“Let me clarify that for you. I am legally Gwen Richmond but I’ve only been Gwen Richmond for the past eight years of my life. Before then I was legally known as Sandra Gwyneth Wilcox-Remington.”

Ryan kept his silence. His face void of any emotion. Gwen hated when he did that, not only because he did it so well, but it also meant she was flying blind with where to go next.

“Some of what I’ve told you about my past and my family has been true but some of it is the lie I’ve been living for eight years. My parents and brother did die in a plane accident ten years ago. But we didn’t live in New York, we lived in Indianapolis. What I said in the interview about growing up wealthy was true. Both my parents came from wealthy families that are still pretty renowned in Indiana to this day. My grandfathers’ on both sides of my family died within my first year of college but my grandmothers are still alive, one even still sits as CEO of my grandfather’s corporation, of which would’ve become mine had I not made certain choices that led to my identity change.” Gwen paused, evaluating the situation.

“How bad were the choices you made?” Ryan finally spoke but his voice was distant, business-like.

“On a scale of innocent to imprisonment, imprisonment.” Gwen closed her eyes as she said her answer.

Ryan’s eyes widen, shocked that his sweet Gwen could’ve committed such a crime rather than the fact that she hid this information so well, until now.

“Are you running from the law?”

“No. My name was cleared.”

Ryan thought to himself.  _ That clears up the article I received in the mail. _

“So why change your identity?”

“To keep me safe from those who I’d wronged.”

“Are they a threat now?”

“I don’t know, I’ve been careful to stay out of publications of any kind until now.”

“So there could still be a threat?”

“Only if they are still looking for me.”

“How likely is that?”

“I couldn’t tell you. I try not to think about it.”

Ryan was silent but only while he decided whether to tell her about the article he received.

“What did you do?”

“Ryan… it’s a long story, one I’m not ready to tell. Despite trying not to think about it, I think about it a lot. And some memories still hurt too much to vocalize.”

Ryan had been leaning, showing her he was listening but he stood up and walk around the room.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you with the information. It’s just the last time I recounted my story was to the police eight years ago and it took hours because I couldn’t stop crying. Please just give me time.”

Ryan stopped pacing, turning towards her, his face was kind and his eyes poured out sympathy. “It pains me to think that someone ever dared to hurt you. And without details, I feel my imagination is running away with some pretty fantastical thoughts.”

“Your imagination probably isn’t far off.” Gwen thought she mumbled it softly enough.

Suddenly a shocked expression came across Ryan’s face. He had envisioned someone beating her, raping her, it couldn’t be as bad as that could it?  _ But she was a suspect in a drug lord’s murder, I don’t know many drug lords but I can’t imagine they are kind to the women in their life. _

“I’m pleading with you now to get your own bodyguard, for my benefit. Knowing you are safe when I’m not around.”

“I will hire a bodyguard. To give you peace of mind. But I want to interview potential hires, and I get the final say. I need to be able to trust the person.”

“Of course. Now, you said your grandmothers are still alive.” Ryan trailed off.

“Yes, but one is on her deathbed, unfortunately. Seems a couple years ago she gave up being CEO to enjoy the finer things in life and found that not running a company she helped build from the ground up sucked the life right out of her.”

“I’m sorry. Do you want to go be with her?”

“Want? Absolutely. Can I? No, it’s too dangerous. My face is a little different.” Gwen traced a line just beside her ear, a habit when she spoke of her physical appearance. “But not so different that someone wouldn’t look twice. And I cannot put the Wilcox’ or the Remingtons in any more danger.”

“What happened to Sandra? I mean how did your grandparents satisfy the public curiosity of where you disappeared to?”

“Sandra didn’t disappear. Sandra committed suicide. My grandparents paid off the police and coroner to claim a Jane Doe at the coroner’s office to be me. They even buried her beside my brother and parents.” Gwen’s eyes welled up. It was a constant reminder that she had no one.

Ryan realized that it was enough for today. He moved to her side and gathered her into his arms.

“You are one of the only true family I have left, Ryan. I can’t lose you over this.”

“You won’t lose me. It’s been quite a day, why don’t we go home and order in.”

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“I can do it from home. It’s important that you rest. Tomorrow is a new day.”

“Alright, I just need to grab something from my office.”

“Of course. I will meet you at the elevator.”

Gwen returned to her office to find the burner lying on the floor. _It must of fallen out when I was rushing home at lunch. Lucky no one found it._ _No missed calls, that’s good. No news is bearable news._ Gwen stuffed it deep in her purse so it wouldn’t fall out again. She turned off her computer and straightened out some files. _That’s odd, these weren’t here when I left._ _Oh no! Did Ryan see the burner? No! Can’t be, he would’ve asked me about it, nothing passes by that man._ She quickly put a yellow sticky on top of the files, a way for her to know to look at them immediately the next day. Gwen closed the door as she left her office and locked up behind her. Ryan was waiting patiently at the elevator for her. _I’m so lucky to be marrying this man_.

~

The rest of the week was busy pouring over maps of Africa to find the best way to build the pipelines to communities within the one hundred mile radius and where to start building the second plant and other Carter Corporation files. At night it was spent planning the engagement party. Ryan was working late nights at the office so Gwen enlisted Lisa’s help trying to figure out seating charts, napkin colours and china patterns. Gwen decided to not look at the price tag of everything because when she did she almost turned green. Ryan continued to reassure her that the money being spent was a drop in the bucket compared to some of his more extravagant balls and galas he’s thrown in the past, plus he wanted it to be something special, money was not a factor in her happiness.

On Thursday Gwen remembered her promise to have lunch with Jenny. So when she got into the office she picked up her phone and texted Jenny.

‘Are you free for lunch today?’

Jenny reply was instant ‘Yes! Meet me at Grunwald's. Does 12:30 work?’

’12:30 at Grunwald's. See you then.’

Gwen put her phone on her desk. Today she had bodyguard interviews all morning. Part of her was hoping Ryan wasn’t serious but last night before bed he reminded her of her schedule after she said she had a pretty light morning.  _ I need a coffee first. _ Gwen got up and grabbed her mug from the desk and made her way to the forty-second-floor break room.  They had the best coffee because Gabriel brought in his favourite bean blend. She remembered him telling her once  _ “I’d rather spend a few extra dollars and have good coffee than spend all day with a terrible taste in my mouth just to save a few dollars.”  _ Gwen laughed to herself as she entered the elevator.

Once in the break room, it was pretty empty, but that’s to be expected it was only nine in the morning. She saw from across the bullpen that Matt had a new co-worker, more his type this time… female. Gwen just about grabbed the pot and pour herself a cup when Cassidy Sparke grabbed the pot first.

“Miss Richmond, doesn’t your coffee pot work upstairs in your office?”

“Yes, it does Miss Sparke.”

“Well then, why don’t you get your coffee from there?”

“I believe that’s what they would call the pot calling the kettle black.” Gabriel had strode in with his own mug. “Now ladies, I’ve extended to both of you the invitation to come down to my floor to drink the good coffee that I provide out of pocket for my employees. I would hate to have to rescind that offer if you are going to be catty with each other.”

“I appreciate your kindness Gabriel, you won’t get anymore catty behaviour from me,” Gwen said with a touch of smugness. She grabbed the pot and filled her mug.

“Of course Gabe.” Cassidy hissed under her breath as she noticed Gwen playing with the beautiful diamond ring on her left hand and scowled.

“Gwen, would you mind stepping into my office for a moment? Just want to touch base, friendly chat and all.” Gabriel turned to Gwen taking a sip of his coffee.

“I can spare a moment sure. Have a great day Miss Sparke!”

“Miss Richmond.” Venom dripped from Cassidy’s mouth with each syllable as she walked away from them.

Gwen followed Gabriel into his office. She waved at Matt who excitedly pointed to his new female co-worker. Gwen laughed under her breath and shook her head with displeasure. Before closing the door Gabriel put out his arm toward the sofa in his office. Gwen sat to one side with her legs angled and crossed to one side as the sofa was lower to the ground. Gabriel put his mug down on an end table and all but flopped on the other side facing Gwen.

“Who would’ve thought little Gwen Richmond would bag the boss? Let me look at that thing! Doesn’t it hurt your hand, it looks like it weighs a tonne.”

“Ah, Gabriel are you no longer cross with me?”

“Cross? No! Well, I guess I was. It’s hard to get outranked by your former assistant.”

“Do you want to be Carter’s executive assistant? I think skirts are mandatory though.”

Gabriel bellowed out a laugh.

“I’m proud of you though.”

“For bagging the boss?” Gwen question jokingly, using the crude words Gabriel used to describe her relationship with Ryan.

“No, that interview you gave earlier this week. The Gwen Richmond I knew couldn’t say a full sentence in front of a camera without stammering. And Christy Wallace is right, your eyes do shine when you talk about Carter’s pet project.”

“Well thank you, what you didn’t see was full on exorcist impression I did after the interview was over.”

“I bet Carter was turned on by that.”

“He was sweet and caring.”

“You know, you’ve changed him. He would’ve never come out to a bar with even his department heads let alone department managers and secretaries alike. And by the way, don’t think I didn’t notice your little ‘Don’t touch my man’ routine you pulled on my flavour of the night. I guess he’s changed you too. Once again I’m proud of you. And I promise to take you more seriously when you need a file done.”

“He actually didn’t need that file by the way. It was a test. He wanted to see if I’d grow some balls that were needed to be his executive assistant.”

Gabriel slapped his knee and bellowed. “I feel bad now for taking it out on my staff.”

“Yeah, Matt told me about your little temper tantrum you were taking since I had come down.”

“I did not take a temper…”

“Like a little child. Listen, thanks for the talk but I’ve got some interviews for Ryan I have to handle. We should get drinks sometime and talk like old times properly.”

“Sounds great little lady. By the way, this whole new confidence thing you got going on, capital H, O, T. HOT!”

This time it was Gwen who let out a laugh as she left Gabriel’s office. She shut the door behind her. She went to wave at Matt but he was preoccupied talking to his co-worker about a project. When Gwen exited the elevator on the top floor she noticed half a dozen men in suits and ties seated in the waiting area by the secretary’s desk.

“I believe these are your interviewees. Here are their files, do you want me to send one in now?”

“No Stephanie, I’ll buzz you when I’m ready.”

Gwen took a moment to peruse the files. She was going to sort them by the most appealing resume but then she realized that she had no idea what to look for in a bodyguard. She grabbed her phone from her desk and dragged it over to the coffee table in front of her sofa. Gwen first dialled Jake’s number.

“Miss Richmond? How can I help you?”

“Jake, I have no idea what I’m looking for in these bodyguards, could you come up and sit in with me?”

“I don’t have anything to do until one so sure.”

Within a few minutes, Jake Stewart stepped off the elevator and glanced quickly at the candidates. The one in the corner peaked his interest. Jake pulled out his phone and quickly texted Mr Carter to let him know he was helping out Miss Richmond vet the security candidates. He knocked on the office door but didn’t wait to be welcomed in. Gwen was seated on the sofa with her legs angled to one side and crossed.

“Oh hey!” Gwen looked up from the files and smiled.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Good, I’m so nervous speaking in public, let alone on camera. I felt bad, that garlic chicken sandwich you got me was delicious.”

“Who’s your first victim?”

“Hank Rigger. Former Navy Seal, medal of valour recipient and his athletic scores are much better than the other candidates.”

“Sorry and you need me for?”

“Reading people. I’m not good at it unless it’s obvious and I feel like all these candidates are good at not being obvious.”

“Fair point, ok bring ‘em in.” Jake sat on the armchair closest to Gwen

Gwen leaned over to the phone and buzzed Stephanie.

“Stephanie please escort Mr Rigger in.”

Soon there was a knock at the door. Stephanie opened the door without waiting for an answer and motioned toward Gwen and Jake, who got up from their seated position to shake hands with Hank Rigger.

“Thank you, Stephanie. Mr Rigger a pleasure to meet you. This is Mr Stewart, Mr Carter’s head of security, he’s here simply to observe and consult me on my final decision. If I knew anything about bodyguarding then I wouldn’t need a bodyguard then would I?”

“No, ma’am. A pleasure to meet you. And you Mr Stewart.”

“Please sit. Oh, can I offer you a cup of coffee or a glass of water.”

“Water would be great, thank you, ma’am.”

Gwen buzzed Stephanie again. “Stephanie could you bring a pitcher of water and enough glasses for all the candidates, myself and Mr Stewart.”

“Yes, Miss Richmond.”

“So Mr Rigger, please tell me a bit about yourself. Enlighten me on your career as a Navy Seal and if appropriate how you came to be honoured with the Medal of Valour.”

“I joined the Seals when I was eighteen. Worked hard to gain rank as quickly as possible. Became a Lieutenant Commander by the age of thirty.  I can’t give you the specific mission details but I saved a bunch of my men during combat off the coast near the Middle East.”

There was a knock on the door. Jake jumped up to open it. Stephanie walked in carefully with a tray. Hank stood up, grabbing the tray from her and placed it down on the table. He then proceeded to pour himself a glass. This made Gwen smile, she nodded a thank you to Stephanie and she closed the door on her way out asand Jake returned to his seat.

“First of all, thank you for your service, I’m sure your honour of holding the Medal of Valour was rightly earned. How old are you now Mr Rigger?”

“Thirty-five ma’am”

“Does it bother you receiving instruction from someone who is 8 years your junior?”

“No, ma’am. If you’re the boss then what you say goes.”

“How come you left the Navy Mr Rigger?”

“I got injured and was honourably discharged, ma’am.”

“Would this injury prevent you from safeguarding someone?”

“No, ma’am.”

“I feel like you’ve answered this question already but I want to be clear on the matter. Are you capable of keeping what you hear and see confidential?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Do you have any family Mr Rigger?”

“Just my mom and sister, here in New York ma’am. My father passed away last year.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that. Are you able to work long hours? Even days at a time, when I travel on business?”

“I have no commitments that would infringe on me being where you need me for as long as it takes.”

“Thank you for coming in Mr Rigger. You will receive a call by the end of the day with our decision.” Gwen stood up and as if in unison so did the two men. She reached out her hand and firmly shook the big brawny former Navy Seal’s hand.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me, Miss Richmond. I’ll await your call. Mr Stewart.”

“Mr Rigger,” Jake spoke for the first time. He moved to the door, opening it for Mr Rigger and closing as he left. “That’s your guy, Gwen.”

“You think so? .”

“I have a good feeling about him. He was my top pick when I first reached out to these guys. But I think he’s just the guy to keep you safe.”

“We should probably still interview the other candidates though. Some of them travelled quite a ways for this interview.”

Gwen and Jake went through the other five candidates. The interviews were done by noon and it was decided Hank Rigger was indeed the best candidate for the job.

“Well I have a lunch to get to across town and you need to be ready for Mr Carter’s one o’clock appointment.”

“Do you need a ride?”

“No, I’ll cab it. You need to be here.” They walked out of her office together while they chatted.

“Thank you for bringing me in Gw… Miss Richmond.”

“No thank you! I don’t know who I would’ve chosen if you hadn’t been there. They all seemed spectacular to me. Stephanie, could you please files these in the HR archives? It’s always good to keep the resumes around just in case something comes up. And could you contact Mr Rigger for an appointment tomorrow that works for both Mr Carter and myself? I’m sorry I left his file on my desk, do you mind?”

“I’m on it, Miss Richmond. Enjoy your lunch!”

“Thank you, oh Stephanie. Is Mr Carter on a call or in a meeting right this second?”

“No Miss Richmond.”

“Thanks again Stephanie you’re my hero, I’ll bring you something back from Grunwald's.”

“Thank you, Miss Richmond.”

Jake headed for the elevator but turned to watch Gwen stride into Ryan’s office. He remembered what a nervous little mouse she was the first time they met. Now she is this confident panther in her black sleeveless dress. The elevator dinged and he walked in pushing the first-floor button.

Gwen walked into Ryan’s office, the door ajar indicating there was no need to knock.

“Well, what a surprise my love. How did the interviews go? Jake told me he was consulting. That was a good idea, great thinking on your part.”

“They went well. I’m having Stephanie set up an appointment with you, me and Mr Rigger when it suits you tomorrow.”

“What are you up to now?”

“Meeting someone for lunch across town.”

“Might I inquire as to who this someone might be?”

“You can inquire all you like but I’m not telling you. But to ease your jealous tendencies this someone is of the female persuasion so no fear, I’m not running away with my side piece just yet.”

“Oh, you insolent minx. Have a good lunch. Did I hear you mention Grunwald's to Stephanie?”

“Yes?”

“Could you bring me back something from there?”

“Of course. Ok, I have to go, I still haven’t called my cab. And before you say it, I already told Jake he’s not driving me.” Gwen gave him a peck on the cheek and scurried off like a chipmunk in the woods.

Ryan messaged Jake to come to his office. A few minutes later Jake strode in and sat down in front of Ryan’s desk.

“How did the interviews go Stewart?”

“Well, I think we’ve got a great candidate for your security detail.”

“Miss Richmond’s security detail.”

“Yes, of course. Sir, may I ask why the sudden need for a bodyguard.”

“The press is going to start digging into Gw..., Miss Richmond’s past and I need to know that she’s safe when we aren’t around. Plus, giving her, her own “employee” helps with her confidence. We are under strict instructions not to interfere.”

“We? Sir?”

“Yes, mostly me but she wanted me to make sure that you didn’t try and manage her bodyguard.”

Jake smirked.  _ That is something I would do, especially where Gwen is concerned. _

“Will she be getting her own car sir or just the guard?

“Yes, she’ll be getting her own car. Without breaking confidence Stewart, I need you on the top of your game, and I have a feeling Miss Richmond clouds your judgement at times.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Oh I get it, she’s a bit intoxicating that one. Ok, let’s go to this appointment before we are late.

~

At Grunwald’s, Jenny sat at a table off to the side so that she and Gwen could speak with some level of privacy.  She glanced at her watch for the third time.  _ Twelve thirty-five, did she stand me up? _ But just as the thought crossed her mind a slightly frazzled Gwen Richmond walked into the restaurant looked around and spotted Jenny. As she reached the table she dropped her purse on the chair nearest the wall and began to take off her coat.

“Thank you for waiting, Jenny. I was busy with interviews up until noon and so I didn’t get a cab until twelve fifteen.”

“No worries.”

“What’s good here? I’ve never been.”

“The sushi is good but I think for your first time you need to have their loaded potato nachos.”

“That sounds amazing! I think I’ll go with that. Oh, Ryan wanted me to get something for him, does he have a favourite?”

Jenny recoiled a bit. Had Gwen forgotten her rule about not talking about Ryan?

“Ryan likes the Thai soup and wontons.”

“Alright, and Stephanie wanted the chicken salsa salad. Ok enough about people from work. How are you doing?”

“I’m alright, life is pretty lonely right now. I never realized how shallow my friends were when I got real conversations from Ry.”

“That’ll all come back, soon I promise. By the way, we are hosting our engagement party next Saturday, and I want you there.”

“What about Ryan?”

“What about him? You’re his sister, he will always love you, trust me that will never change but you hurt him and it takes time to rebuild trust and to forgive. I’m going dress shopping Saturday with Lisa, and contrary to popular belief I’ve never stepped foot in any of the fancy dress shops. Can you come to help me pick out a dress for the engagement party?”

“Wait so where on earth did you get that Valentino dress for the gala where we first met?”

“Ryan bought it for me.”

“How very Christian Grey of him to be able to figure out your size just by looking at you!”

Both women laughed genuinely, the comment made Gwen think of the time at the beach house when she asked if the room he was showing to her was of the red variety.

“I know right?!”

The waitress came and took their order. Gwen and Jenny ordered the potato nachos and a glass of wine.

“So will you come? I feel like you could make the shopping experience so much more fun with your knowledge and Ryan is giving me his black card so maybe we can get you a dress, on him?”

“You are a little minx aren’t you? Alright, you’ve convinced me but I have my own money. The gesture was nice though.”

As their food and drinks arrived, they discussed the facets of the engagement party. Jenny found herself a little sad if only she had gotten to know Gwen before jumping to conclusions their relationship could’ve been much farther along and she wouldn’t have damaged her relationship with her brother so badly. Gwen was right though, she simply needed to give him time and show him that she was making an effort.  Gwen seemed different, more confident, even since Sunday when they met at the food court. Like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

From across the table, Gwen could see a new Jenny, a true Jenny. The Jenny she saw in those brief little moments between her and her brother. They would indeed become true friends if Jenny just continued to be herself and keep an open heart to Gwen.  Near the end, Gwen remembered to order Ryan and Stephanie’s food. As lunch ended, they hugged finalizingtheir plans to meet in front of Stella McCartney at ten in the morning. Gwen made a call for a cab as the food arrived and gave her company card to the waitress to pay for the meal as Jenny had to leave,having made other plans.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see someone looking in her direction.  _ Probably paparazzi waiting for me to trip on my way out. _ She signed the credit card receipt and tucked her copy in her purse.

As she got up she noticed the person watching her turned away from her slightly but still watching her. The cab she ordered pulled up and she quickly made her way across the restaurant and practically jumped into the cab.

“Carter Corporation head office please.”

~

That evening was quiet at home. Ryan was working late, so Gwen got into her fuzzy pyjamas, popped some popcorn and started to watch a show. She didn’t mind Ryan working late sometimes. It gave her some space of her own. One of biggest problems with being engaged to your boss is that you were always with them. His late nights though made it possible for her to have Gwen Time.  _ After this show, I need to finalize the invitation and get it sent to the printers. _

Before she knew it, her show was over and as she promised herself she grabbed her laptop and started working on the final layout of the invitation.  _ All this work to celebrate our engagement, I fear the wedding planning more. _

“Oh shit! I forgot about planning the trip to Africa!” Gwen quickly wrote herself an email. Once that was off her mind she went back to the invitation.  _ That looks great! _ She attached it to an email being sent to the printers along with the guest list.  _ Thank goodness I don’t have to address and mail them myself. _ Just then the deadbolt turned, making Gwen jump out of her skin a little.  _ Maybe this is too quiet. _

“You’re still up?” Ryan asked as he put his keys on the small table next to the door followed by closing and locking the door. Before she could answer he strode over leaned down, kissing her gently on the mouth. “You look cosy.”

“I like fuzzy pyjamas when I’m eating popcorn and watching TV.”

“How much popcorn did Zeus get?” Ryan grabbed a handful of popcorn and shovelled it into his mouth.

“He’s been pretty quiet tonight, may have given him more kibble then he needed.”

“Are you up for a movie?” Ryan called out as he entered the bedroom.

“Sure, what are you in the mood for?”

“Anything is fine.” Ryan continued to call from the bedroom.  _ What is he doing in there? _ Gwen turned to face the doorway of the bedroom as Ryan walked out in a black, skin-tight t-shirt and pyjama bottoms.

“Wow, you’re really throwing me for a loop. I did not picture a pyjama pants kind of guy.”

“I’m not really but I didn’t want to be in my suit anymore and you are clearly not in the mood for anything but cuddling, so yeah this is what you get.” Ryan sat down on an angle putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Oh don’t get me wrong, I like what I see. Especially all this right here.” Gwen dragged her hand down over his defined abs. “But you should never underestimate fuzzy pyjamas.

“Grab the remote and popcorn would you, you little minx.”

When the movie ended, Ryan could hear Gwen’s soft breathing. She had fallen asleep on him. He contorted himself just enough to reach the chain on the side table lamp clicking it once to turn it off and then hunkered down for the night. He wasn’t going to try and move her, nor was he going to let her sleep on the couch alone. The sound of her breathing was soothing and it lulled him to sleep faster then he realized he could possibly fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of today, I have 90 readers and I'm feeling so honoured of how many people are reading my work. Thank you to those who are reading, please feel free to comment on what you like or don't about the story. Thank you to those who've bookmarked me and those who've given me kudos.
> 
> A special shout out to Veronica for letting me know she was eager to read the next chapter. I hope to be a bit more consistent with publishing going forward so please feel free to comment and pester me for the next chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

 

The sun bathed them in a golden glow through the giant apartment windows as they slept on the couch. Somehow in their sleep, Ryan’s legs went from the coffee table to the couch and Gwen was sprawled on top of him. Gwen’s face was hidden by her hair and so Ryan gently moved it out of the way. Looking at the clock from the Blu-Ray player it was six in the morning. Gwen was having a good effect on his sleep pattern. This week alone he’d only woken up at three once. Finally unable to stay in the same position he lightly rubbed her back.

“Gwen, I need you to get up please.”

Grunting she turned and burrowed further into his torso.

“Seriously, Gwen, sweetheart. It’s time to get up.”

Gwen pushed off his abs but remained on top of him. “I’m sorry, did you say you needed to get up.” She slid her hand down towards his crotch. “Seems to me like you’re already halfway there.”

She got up and quickly pinned him down by straddling his legs. She slowly unbuttoned her fuzzy pyjama top to reveal her voluptuous breast. Gwen could feel Ryan getting harder the more buttons she undid. Her top dropped to the floor as she leaned in so that her breasts were directly in Ryan’s face.  Without hesitation, Ryan grabbed them and began to kiss, lick and suckle on her nipples. As he did this Gwen’s hips moved sensually over his budding (hardened) erection. He was hard with want, eager to submerge his length inside of her. He reached a hand behind her lowering the bottoms she wore, revealing her smooth sculpted buttocks which he lovingly smacked. 

Ryan managed to sit up which tipped Gwen backwards onto the couch. He proceeded to finish pulling her bottoms off. Pulling his legs back so that he was on his knees leaning over Gwen, he placed one hand by her head for balance before placing his thumb on her clitoris and two fingers inside her. Gwen arched her back and let out a moan of pleasure. Her eyes were closed. It was easier to concentrate on all the sensations running through her body. Ryan leaned over her enough to take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and biting it while continuing to stimulate her down below. 

She couldn’t help herself as she moaned and wiggled on the couch. Suddenly Ryan stopped and she opened her eyes, pleading with him as he took his shirt off to keep going. He stripped off his pyjama bottoms and quickly entered her. With every thrust, her head hit the arm of the couch, the resistance of the couch intensifying the depth of penetration.

Ryan lay on top of her kissing along her neck and nibbling her ear as he thrust in as deep as he could go. His hands rested on her waist and he could feel the heat her body was releasing. Ryan’s mouth found hers and he kissed her passionately, she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Gwen couldn’t help but tilt her head in pleasure to the rhythmic thrusting of Ryan inside her. He kissed her exposed neck up to her earlobe and nibbled on it sending a rush of sensation through her body. Her legs automatically wrapped themselves around his waist and her hands around his neck pulling him into one side of her neck. Instinctively Ryan started thrusting faster and faster to which Gwen responded by arching her back pressing her torso against his. They climaxed together with Ryan resting on his forearms on either side of her to keep his weight off her stared into her eyes.

“I told you not to underestimate the fuzzy pyjamas,” Gwen said breaking the silence. Ryan laughed pushing himself off her and placing his hand on his heart.

“I promise to never make assumptions about the fuzzy pyjamas again.”

“What would you like for breakfast?”

“You mean second breakfast?” Ryan winked. “Could I request some eggs benedict? With bacon?”

“You most certainly can. Go have a shower and breakfast will be ready when you’re done.”

“I think this living together thing could actually work.”

“Did you ever doubt?”

“Not one bit.” Ryan got up and kissed her on the forehead before heading to the bathroom. Gwen couldn’t help but stare at his naked body while he walked away, his toned muscles moved so elegantly when he walked.  _ And that butt. Mmm, you’re a lucky girl Gwen.  _  She got up and slipped on her pyjama bottoms and walked into the kitchen, her bare breast bouncing slightly with every step. She made quick work making the eggs benedict and bacon, just as she started plating the food Ryan came out, his hair messy and wet, a towel wrapped loosely over his hips.

“Smells good,” Ryan said as he slipped his hands around Gwen’s waist from behind. He took a deep breath in through his nostrils. “You smell better.”

Gwen gave a smile and handed him a plate with his utensils, then she grabbed her own making her way to the small bistro table she used as a dining table. They ate in blissful silence. When Gwen was done she placed her dishes in the sink and went to take a shower. She knew that Ryan would wash the dishes after he was finished reading the paper. The water ran over her naked body caressing every curve, Gwen took a moment to remember the sensations she had from the morning. As she began to wash her body the door to the shower opened up.

“So the someone you went to see for lunch was my sister?”

“Good grief Ryan you scared me. How did you find out?”

“It’s all over the front page of the society section. Why were you having lunch with my sister?”

“Because I’m trying to have a relationship with her.” Gwen realized the water was still running so she flipped off the tap.

“Behind my back? Gwen, it was just last week that she ripped us apart and you guys are good friends now?”

“No, not behind your back and no we are not good friends. She is your sister and one day she will be my sister-in-law. I know you need time to forgive her and lord knows I needed that time too but with everything that is happening, I don’t want to miss out on having one more person to call family.” Gwen walked out of the shower and threw on a towel walking away, the pleasing thoughts that she was reminiscing over far from her mind. Now she was annoyed because he was acting as if she stabbed him in the back.

“Did you ever think that she’s cosying up to you to get back into my good graces and once there she would tear you apart?”

“Oh so now you see how manipulative and destructive your sister can be?! Listen she approached me, begging for forgiveness and I told her that she was forgiven but that she hadn’t earned my trust back. If you need more time then that’s ok, but I have enough hate and darkness coming up in my rear-view mirror that I don’t need hate and darkness in front of me when it comes to your family, our family.”

“I just don’t want to you to get your hopes up. I don’t want this to all backfire on you when you have so much on your plate.” Ryan had gone from angry to sympathetic in a matter of moments. He stopped Gwen, who while she was talking was getting dressed and pulled her into his arms. He could feel Gwen’s anger begin to melt.

“I’m being cautious, but I also have to take a leap of faith. I truly have seen a different side of her this past week. You take all the time you need, she is open to giving you the space you need to forgive her, in the meantime she needs a friend. I’m over the whole thing. In the end, you chose me and that felt good and right” She looked up at Ryan,  “but there was a split moment where I believed your sister was right, that you were just going to toss me aside when you were done playing with me. While your sister made me doubt your affections it was you who hurt me. And I forgave you the moment you came into this apartment. I’m a forgiving person Ryan because I know what I become and what I choose to do when I can’t forgive.”

Ryan paused, he hated bringing this up, both of them needed to be at work soon, but he couldn’t hold it in anymore, he needed to know the truth from the source.

“Did you kill Chuck Rivera? Because you couldn’t forgive what he did to you?”

“It’s not as simple as that, but yes, I killed Chuck Rivera. It was out of self-defence, which is why I was cleared of all charges.”

“As much as I don’t want to hear what he did to you, I feel I need to understand your motives. What did he do to you to get you to that point where you would risk being imprisoned just to get away from him.”

At this point, Gwen and Ryan were both sitting on the bed. Gwen’s eyes were facing the floor. All she had managed to get on was her undergarments so she turned and put on her robe.

“Are you sure this is something you NEED to know? Because once I tell you, you can’t be ignorant about it anymore. You will see me differently. Are you ready to see me differently, and not in a good way.”

Ryan paused. She was right. There was the potential that he might not be able to “unsee” what she tells him. There was the potential that hearing what she was capable of doing might hinder his opinion of his sweet little minx. But on the other hand, if he could share her pain, carry part of the load, the load her grandparent’s should’ve carried for her instead of shipping her off to start a new life without family or friends.

“I want to help you carry this burden. I want to be able to understand what drives your self-deprecation and lack of self-confidence. I want to know what makes you tick. I want to be able to purge the negativity. Gwen, I will always love you. I already know you killed that man and I still love you. Nothing you do or say will change how I feel about you. You have helped me unburden myself of my past and I want to be the one to help you unburden your past.”

“Alright, but not here – not now. We have a meeting first thing and this could take awhile. Let’s put a pin in it and deal with this tonight.”

“I’ll clear my schedule.” Ryan embraced her whispering that everything would be ok in the end, that he would never let her fall.

~

At the office, Gwen sipped her coffee and went over her interview with Hank. Feeling reassured she closed his file and decided to check her emails. Noticing one from herself labelled “Africa Trip” it jumped started her mind about the trip in just two weeks time. Opening her calendar she looked for a slot to put in some preliminary planning time. A knock came at her door and half paying attention called the knocker in. It was Cassidy Sparke.

“Miss Richmond, the new employee forms you asked for.” Cassidy dropped the folder haphazardly in front of Gwen who was still staring at her computer screen.

“Thank you, Miss Sparke, please close the door on your way out.” Gwen was trying hard not to make eye contact with her. She could hear Cassidy mumble something crude under breath as she stormed out and slammed the door. The bang of the door made Gwen jump.  _ That girl needs to get laid or something because she is wound up tight. _ Looking back at her schedule for today, she had back to back meetings all morning but it seemed like her afternoon was free. Gwen quickly blacked out her time from six in the evening to the end of her day at nine to remind herself that she needed to go home with Ryan and talk about her past. She booked her afternoon after a lunch break to devote to the Africa project and trip.  _ Just looking at this day is making me exhausted. _

An email came in from the printers. They were confirming receipt of the invitation and a courier was going to be sent out this afternoon to deliver them.  _ Good, one less thing on my plate. _ Another knock on the door, this time Stephanie poked her head in.

“Is everything ok with Miss Sparke?”

“Yes, I was a bit dismissive with her, she takes me personally. It’s no big deal. What can I help you with?”

“Mr Rigger is here for your appointment with Mr Carter. Are you meeting here or in Mr Carter’s office?”

“We’ll meet in here. Can you please bring some water?”

“Yes, Miss Richmond. Do you want me to ring Mr Carter?”

“No, I want to sit down with Mr Rigger and get these forms signed before bothering Mr Carter.”

“Very well.”

Stephanie closed the door and headed back to the waiting area. “Miss Richmond will see you now Mr Rigger.”

Hank Rigger hoisted himself off the chair and made his way over to Stephanie’s next. “After you.”

Stephanie led him to the door and opened it for him. She left the door behind her ajar and went to the kitchen to get a pitcher of water and glasses. She saw Mr Carter come off the elevator, coffee in one hand and files from the financial department in the other. Stephanie quickly gathered the tray and headed back to Miss Richmond’s office.

They were seated on the couch papers spread across the coffee table. Stephanie cleared her throat. “Miss Richmond, where would you like me to put this?”

“Oh Stephanie I’m sorry just put it on the side table there, we’ll help ourselves. Thank you.”

Stephanie followed her instructions and closed the door on her way back out. She went back to her post just as the phone began to ring.

In Ryan’s office, he had the financial documents scattered across his normally clean desk. The documents were so long that they took up the entire space. Ryan was simply keeping himself busy until Gwen called him into her office to meet her new bodyguard. He opened up the HR department financial folder and immediately noticed something was off. Charges on the company credit card were made at spas, fancy hotels, bars and other non-work related places. The reports only gave the card number and not the name of the person who was in charge of it. He was just about to call down to the financial department when the intercom system on his phone beeped.

“Mr Carter we’re ready for you in my office.”

“I’ll be right there Miss Richmond.”

Ryan closed the folder and pushed off from his desk. He closed the door behind him and walked into Gwen’s office without knocking. A big, muscular man who was sitting beside his fiancée stood up as soon as Ryan walked in the door. This man was what most women would define as extremely attractive. Gwen, on the other hand, didn’t even acknowledge Ryan’s presence at all as she continued to sign and date documents.

“Mr Carter it’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hank Rigger.” Hank’s voice was deep and intimidating even for Ryan. He immediately moved from his spot beside Miss Richmond and motioned Mr Carter to take his place. Once Ryan sat down so did Hank.

Gwen dropped the pen on the mountain of paperwork and slightly fell back as if witnessing all those documents had really been a marathon race. She placed her hand on Ryan’s knee.

“Glad you can join us. Mr Rigger, Mr Carter just wanted to have a little chat with you about what he expects although his involvement in your instruction will be limited. Won’t it Mr Carter.”

“That’s right, as the person signing your cheque,” Ryan gave Gwen a side glance, “I wanted to set some ground rules before we proceed.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You are expected to drive Miss Richmond everywhere unless she is riding with me. There is no drinking on the job. My fiancée is good at convincing my security staff to have a drink with her, which ends now.” Ryan looked at Gwen with much seriousness on his face. It was clear that was more directed at her then at Hank. “She will set your schedule of when you are to pick her up from home and when she wants you to drop her off. You are to be within her radius at all times. Because the paparazzi seem to be living outside the office doors, you will always take her through the parking garage. While my driver and bodyguard Mr Stewart tends to stay down in my car, I expect to see you either here in this office or somewhere on this floor nearby. If Miss Richmond is at home alone you are to stand guard outside her apartment until I arrive, at which point I will dismiss you. I expect you to guard her with your life. Any questions?”

Gwen abruptly rolled her eyes and sighed. Hank had a hard time holding his grin as he watched her be insolent, while he listened to Mr Carter’s demands.

“No, sir. Everything is perfectly clear, no drinking, be where Miss Richmond is at all times and I’m only relieved when you are around.”

“This job will ruin your social life,” Ryan said bluntly. “But I feel like we are compensating you well enough.”

“Yes, sir. Most generously, sir.”

Ryan and Hank got up in unison and shook hands. Ryan left without a word to Gwen. He saw her eyes rolling during his speech and heard her exasperated sigh. If Hank hadn’t been there he would have dealt with her insolence right then and there. He’d find some time this afternoon to show her who was the boss. Ryan had left the door to Gwen’s office open as he strode back to his office and opened up the financial records again. He picked up the phone and called down to his department head in the finance department.

“Mrs Perkins, it’s Mr Carter, how are you?”

“I’m well Mr Carter how are you?”

“I’m concerned about a credit card report coming from HR, I only have the card number can you find me the name of the user?”

Most employees had an expense account. Some cards with greater limits than others.

“What’s the number?”

Ryan rambled off the number as Mrs Perkins punched in them into the database.

“Shows it belonging to Miss Sparke, head of the department. I don’t remember seeing this report before Mr Carter or I would’ve brought it to your attention what would’ve been months ago. Seems we’ve been paying for Miss Sparkles social life for the past six months.”

“Thank you, Mrs Perkins. Can you send me the credit card reports when the excessive spending started?”

“I’ll have my assistant bring them to you within the next fifteen to twenty minutes, sir.”

“Thank you.” With that Ryan hung up the phone.  _ Well, this is just great! _

Cassidy Sparke had been showing interest in him since the day he hired her. He had no interest in her of course. Cassidy dressed close to indecent every day, with her cleavage showing and her skirt barely long enough to cover her buttocks. Unfortunately for her, it didn’t help with her personality. She was vindictive and manipulative. Character flaws he wasn’t interested in playing around with.  _ Why now, she’s been working for me for the past five years. She’s a great worker, gets her work done, and runs the HR department with an iron fist. Six months why is that so significant in my mind, what happened six months ago? The Carter Corporation tenth anniversary party. Did she see me in the elevator the night I met Gwen? She couldn’t have! Could she?  _

A knock on the open door brought him out of his thoughts. It was Mrs Perkin’s assistant with the full spending report of Cassidy’s credit card. She was a cute little thing who blushed when he looked at her. Without a word, she skipped out of his office. Taking a deep breath in.  _ Are all my female employees attracted to me? _ Then suddenly he remembered something Gwen had said.  _ “It’s the Ryan Carter effect. No woman can resist.” _ Ugh, how he hated that she was right.

Opening the folder it was worse than what he thought. Cassidy was basically living off his company credit card.  _ How did this not get flagged? I’m going to have to get Mrs Perkins to investigate. Someone in her department was either sloppy or doing dirty work for Cassidy. _ He sent an email to Stephanie to set up a meeting with Mrs Perkins that suited them both.

Ryan picked up the phone and called down to Cassidy’s office. He was going to have to terminate her for misappropriation of funds. 

“Mr Carter, how can I help you?” Cassidy was perky, the only voice he ever heard her used with him. It made him even angrier and disappointed.

“I want to see you in my office immediately.” His tone was angry and forceful, he slammed the phone down without waiting to hear her response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I am so grateful for all the readers that continue to pile up. Thank you for those who commented Veronica, Yashti, Rithika and Ridhi for voicing your love for the story and your eagerness in reading more. 
> 
> I appreciate the patient. While I'm an amateur I take pride in my work and that requires me to have my beautiful editor Tarkana to take the time to put clear eyes on the story. We are working hard to get ahead of ourselves and have the chapters ready to be uploaded once a week. So I will try to make sure that we have the next chapter up by 9pm on Saturdays. But we have lives beyond this story and things can get in the way of meeting this deadline.
> 
> Please continue to comment, what you like, what you dislike. Also be sure to check out the source of my inspiration the Is It Love? World found on Google Playstore and Apple Playstore.

**Chapter 8**

 

Despite Ryan’s angry tone over the phone, Cassidy strode into his office with her chest pushed out.

“You called me up Mr Carter? Should I close the door?” Cassidy’s implication grated his nerves. He couldn’t believe her audacity, everyone at Carter Corporation knew that he and Gwen were involved yet she still walked in here thinking he’d sleep with her anyway.

“No, keep it open. This won’t take long. Sit down.” Ryan’s face was stoic. He hated even more that Cassidy was brazen enough to use his company’s funds to live her life all because she felt jilted.

Ryan opened the folder that contained every detailed purchase Cassidy made with the corporate credit card that was not company related. Taking a deep breath, he closed the file and handed to her.

“Care to explain, Miss Sparke?”

Cassidy opened up the folder and suddenly her face became sullen. She couldn’t put any words together before Ryan started shouting.

“Six thousand dollars! Six thousand dollars! Every single month for SIX months! And none of these are work-related in any way shape or form. I ask again Miss Sparke, can you explain?”

“I was angry, sir.”

“You were angry? At who? Me? What on earth did I do to you to make you spend six thousand dollars each and every month for six months? How am I to explain myself to the board on how thirty-six thousand dollars was spent on an employee’s personal expenses all because she was angry?”

Suddenly Cassidy’s face became rigid, a sign her temper was about to flare.

“I’ve worked for you for five years Mr Carter. Five years, I’ve done everything you’ve asked of me and I’ve all but thrown myself on your lap to get your attention.”

“You did this because I wasn’t interested in you? That’s low, even for you Miss Sparke.”

“You chose that tart over me. She acts all innocent but really her real motives have been clear this entire time. You’ll see Ryan.”

“It is Mr Carter to you Miss Sparke and this has nothing to do with my fiancée.”

“It has everything to do with her! She stole the attention of every possible man in this building but she never paid any mind to the men who threw themselves at her feet. Until she finally got your attention. She’s a cheap slut and you’ll regret the day you chose her over me.”

“Miss Sparke, you are treading on thin ice here.  You misappropriated corporate funds, which is a crime, Miss Sparke!  And I would’ve loved to hear a better, less pathetic excuse than ‘I did it because you wouldn’t sleep with me’. Who do you think I am Miss Sparke? Have I ever made you believe that I, Ryan J. Carter ever had any inclination of having a relationship with you that was otherwise professional?”

“No sir, I guess not.”

“As of this moment Miss Sparke, you are fired from Carter Corporation, you will be escorted back to your desk and receive your personal belongings. Mike here will follow you out and should you attempt to take anything more that belongs to Carter Corporation Mike will arrest you for attempted theft. On top of everything you will be receiving a court order to pay back the thirty-six thousand dollars, should you fail to pay it back in an agreed amount of time, and you will be arrested for fraudulent charges to a corporate expense account. I hope you understand the severity of these consequences and do not think that I will be lenient in any way. Be sure to hand in your security badge to the front desk on your way out.”

“But sir!”

“Good day Miss Sparke. Good luck in your future employs. Mike, close the door please.”

Ryan couldn’t believe how tense his back was. He couldn’t believe that she did this out of a jealous vendetta against Gwen. He didn’t even know that they knew each other. Ryan pulled up Gwen’s calendar and noticed she blocked off her whole afternoon for “Africa”.  _ She must be working on our trip in two weeks time. I wonder if she’ll need a break. _ Ryan shook his head. He had to get his financial department under control.

He got out from behind his desk and strode towards the elevator. Gwen’s door was ajar and was he hearing her singing? Distracted from his previous path, he went closer to her door and listened. Through the corner of his eye, he could see Stephanie grinning. Ignoring the secretary’s amusement he moved forward and knocked lightly on the door, pushing it open.

“Come in!” Gwen said. She had a pinboard with the African map on an easel to the right. She had pushed her coffee table up onto her sofa and pushed the chairs into separate corners of her office. There was a whiteboard with an itinerary in the making and to the other side of the room, she had blueprints and ecological surveys of the African forest sprawled out on the floor. Her shoes were discarded under the desk, she had a whiteboard marker tucked into her bun and her earbuds in her ears.

“I’d like to get front row seats to whatever concert you are putting on but it seems to be standing room only,” Ryan said softly putting his hands out as she spun around her mouth gaped open.

“Oh hi! I wasn’t expecting you this afternoon,” Gwen said as she took out her earbuds, she quickly looked around and realized that even her office chair had a box of files on it along with her meeting chairs. “Clearly I wasn’t expecting anyone this afternoon.”

“I thought you’d be halfway through planning the Africa trip by now,” Ryan said pretending to scold her. Gwen put her hand to her mouth and played along feigning sadness in disappointing her boss.

“I’m so sorry Mr Carter, maybe I need a little discipline to do a better job.”

Ryan looked back to the office door, he was close enough to kick it closed with his foot.

“You’re laziness is maddening Miss Richmond. I feel like there should be consequences to your actions.”

Gwen came closer to him putting her arms around his neck. Without her high heels, she was significantly shorter than him and so she popped up on her tiptoes.

“Whatever will you do to me, Mr Carter?”

Remembering he had to go see Mrs Perkins, he grabbed her by the waist and forced down on her flat feet and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“To be continued, Miss Richmond.” Gwen looked at him a little puzzled but then what Ryan liked to call her ‘minx's face’ appeared.

“Call me Mrs Carter.”

Ryan smiled. “Mrs Carter.” Without warning saying those words made him lose control and he planted his mouth on her hard. Gwen moaned and kissed him back in response. As he hoisted her up, he pulled up on her dress and placed her on her desk. Without moving any files he planned to take her then and there. Ryan had just enough wherewithal to go to the door and lock it. As he walked back he undid his belt and pulled down his pants and boxers in one fell swoop. There was no time for foreplay. Just quick and dirty. Gwen didn’t seem to mind these moments, she actually seemed to enjoy them the most.

“We can’t be loud, it’s still the middle of the day, and there are people outside this door who can discern what’s going on in here by the noises that penetrate the door.”

Gwen reached up and undid his tie before wrapping it over her mouth.

“Oh, you naughty little minx.”

Ryan dragged her closer to him and entered her quickly. He smiled when he realized how wet she was just from their little role play. He put her legs over his shoulders and as he thrust into her he kissed her legs. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was enjoying every second.  _ Mrs Carter. _ Just thinking the words made him tailspin making him penetrate her faster and faster. Maybe it was the fact that Gwen asked him to say it. She wanted to be Mrs Carter. She wasn’t attached to her identity, why would she be when her current identity was forced on her. Gwen truly desired to be Mrs Carter, he saw that in her eyes. He wished they were at home so she could scream his name and he could talk dirty to Mrs Carter without holding back.

Files on the desk started getting disorganized as he continued to make love to his little minx. He suddenly got an idea. He pulled out his penis quickly and in a split second grabbed her by the torso and flipped her around. Her legs hung off the desk as he quickly grabbed her and reinserted himself. He could hear a light gasp coming through the tie, while he took her from behind he looked around for an open seat. The closest seat had only a few files on it. Very carefully he lifted her up keeping his penis inside her and went towards the chair. He flung the files onto the floor and Gwen took her cue to give him the ride of his life.

Ryan closed his eyes while she rode him to an orgasm, his one hand resting on her back while the other on her thigh. He moved his all around her thigh and his other up and down her back. When his hand reached her inner thigh he realized that he made her cum all the way down her thigh. Dragging the wetness back towards her clitoris he started to stimulate it with his wet sticky fingers. Another soft moan escaped the tie as Gwen climaxed again and Ryan allowed himself to climax with her.

As Gwen got up she undid the tie and shimmied the skirt of her dress down to its normal length and Ryan put his pants back on.

“Mr Carter, look at the mess you made.”

“It was worth it wasn’t it.” Ryan cupped her face and kissed her on the lips.

“I guess.” Gwen worked at tying this tie back on. This was the first time they’d ever had sex at work, during work hours.

“You guess?!” Ryan feigned anger but only for a moment as he knelt down to pick up and sort through the files. “You get back to your work, I’ll clean this up.”

“I change my answer. It was worth it then.”

“You naughty thing you!”

“So, you fired Cassidy?” Gwen changed the subject as she went back to looking at the map of Africa.

“How’d you know?”

“Ryan your door was open and you were anything but quiet. I would be surprised if the floor below didn’t hear you.”

“There isn’t anyone on that floor.”

“What?!”

“Yeah, I had planned to use it for a philanthropy department. Basically to take on projects like the Water across Africa project and other smaller local projects.”

“What stopped you from opening up the department?”

“I couldn’t find someone to run it. When I first was hiring department heads, I kept hush about the philanthropy department because I wanted to see a desire in someone I interviewed. No one ever stood out.”  _ Until now. _

“I’m sure there is someone out there, you just need to keep looking.” Gwen hadn’t taken her eyes off the map the whole time Ryan and she spoke. “When we go to Africa, can we do a fly over this area?” She circled the area with a red marker.

Ryan stopped sorting papers and looked at the map. “Yeah, that shouldn’t be a problem we have a helicopter there to do our surveying. What’s got your interest in that area?

“Well we don’t have any geological surveys done over there and I’m hoping it might be helpful in solving a piping problem I’m having.  You asked me to map out the next two communities but the problem is they are on the other side of protected land but still within the one hundred mile radius and outside any radius of our two other potential water plants.”

“I wonder why we didn’t use the protected land as our limit. Yeah, that’s fine, try and squeeze it into one of our slower days.”

Gwen let out a sarcastic laugh. Ryan looked at his watch as he finished straightening the files he had thrown to the ground.

“I’ve got to go meet Mrs Perkins down in financial. I shouldn’t be long.”

“I’ve got work to keep me busy.”

“Oh, where is Rigger?”

“He’s out there.”

“No, he wasn’t.”

“Yes, he is. He’s just that good.” Gwen sent him a wink as he left.

Ryan tried to be more observant this time and he spotted Rigger quietly standing, moving ever so slightly.

“Rigger”

“Sir.” Hank threw a smile. He liked Ryan Carter’s ability to go from yelling and firing an employee to making love to his assistant in a short time span. He would give Miss Richmond some time to settle back into working before he checked on her.

~

Down in the financial department, there was a buzz. People were talking to each other, some about work, and others about their weekend plans but as soon as they saw Mr Carter come off the elevator a silence fell over the bullpen.

Ryan walked straight towards Mrs Perkins office without making eye contact with anyone, especially her assistant. He didn’t even knock on her door but walked right in and let the door slam shut.

“Mr Carter, sir. How can I help you?”

“You can tell me how thirty-six thousand dollars gets paid out to a department heads corporate credit card over six months without anybody batting an eye. I want you to find out who in this department has been overlooking six thousand dollars a month on Miss Sparke’s credit card.”

“Of course Mr Carter. I will find out who oversaw the HR expenses and talk with them.”

“No, you will fire them. They aided and abetted in misappropriation of corporate funds.”

“Sir, shouldn’t we look at their motives before firing them. Perhaps Miss Sparke was blackmailing them. It wouldn’t be beneath her, sir. I don’t mean to speak ill of Miss Sparke, but she’s been known to be a short-tempered flirt.”

“Fine. From now until I’m satisfied that no one else is swindling my company’s money if there is no receipt a bill will be submitted to the employee and their wages will be garnished unless they can prove it was an office expense. Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, sir.”

Ryan turned opening the door and let it slam against the wall of Mrs Perkin’s office,  before walking through the bullpen again still not making eye contact. One thing he hated more than anything was people taking things that weren’t theirs, and his company’s profits were one of them.  He reached the top floor and strode over to Stephanie’s desk. Rigger was still exactly where he left him almost twenty minutes ago.

“Set up a meeting next week, all department heads, Miss Richmond and myself. Attendance mandatory.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ryan walked into his office slamming the door.

~

Once at home, Ryan and Gwen made dinner together and enjoyed a quiet meal. Gwen was starting to get nervous about the talk that was about to happen. She deliberately slowed down washing the dishes after dinner. But alas, with a cup of tea in hand Gwen went over to the couch where Ryan was sitting, preoccupied with something on his cellphone. Gwen waited until Ryan was ready to put his phone away. Finally, after a few minutes, he turned his phone completely off and laid it on the coffee table.

“Are you sure you are up for this? You haven’t had the best day.”

“As always I left what happened at work at the door when I walked in.”

“Of course you did,” Gwen mumbled under her breath sarcastically. “Do you want me to start at the beginning or just jump in where it got really bad?”

“Start from the beginning. Would it be easier for you if I held you?”

“No, I need to see your reactions. Ok, here goes nothing.” Gwen took a deep breath in and made herself comfortable.

“Shortly after my parents and brother passed away I moved in with my Wilcox grandparents. They shared custody of me with the Remingtons. I got shipped between the two households on a regularly scheduled basis. But I wasn’t being taken care of. Nobody was helping me through the pain of losing my parents until I was reacquainted with Chuck Rivera. He was twenty-five, handsome, had an aura of confidence that attracted you to him like a moth to a flame. I was vulnerable and he used that to his favour. At first, he was sweet and loving, I thought I was in love with Chuck. Until one day I showed up at his apartment because I was hurting, it had been a year since my parents had died and my grandparents had become non-existent. I had a key to the apartment and let myself in. Hearing voices in the back room I made my way to the spare room, to find Chuck, cutting cocaine. At first, my reaction was to leave, run but Chuck convinced me it was alright, drugs weren’t bad if people used them properly. He wanted to show me how harmless it was by shooting me up with heroin.”

“I embraced the lifestyle. I became a drug addict to the heroin, but I was classy about it. I only did it at parties. Until one day Chuck got mean. He had gotten cheated on an order of cocaine and my face was the first thing he found that could suffice his anger. That’s when I started to be less classy about my heroin use. The more he beat me, the more I used because using numbed the pain and the heroin convinced me Chuck was still a stand-up guy. One morning I woke up and I saw a girl with hollowed out eyes, bruises of varying shades and track mark up my inner arm.”

Gwen pulled up the sleeves of her sweater to prove to Ryan she wasn’t making up a tale. “They are so very faint now but whenever I look at my arms I see the needle marks and the bruises at their prime.”

“I didn’t like the girl I saw in the mirror. She was weak, self-conscious and unwilling to stand up for herself. She allowed her boyfriend to bring other women into their bed, while she was still asleep in them. She allowed Chuck to remind her that she was worthless, unloved and basically a waste of life. She had no family, no real friends and a boyfriend who beat her if she dared to even utter a thank you to the postman upon delivering the mail. I was done and I wanted out. But you don’t just get out of the drug cartel family. The only way I was getting out was if Chuck or I was gone for good. So while he went for a week in Vegas, I bought a bat and slid it under the couch. I wanted so bad to sober up and start fresh. I would only hurt him enough to get away and pray that my grandparents would be willing to give me sanctuary.”

“When Chuck got back, he was in a rage. He lost so much money in Vegas. He grabbed me by the hair using it to propel me into the wall. Chuck, of course, blamed me for his money loss. So he punched me over and over. He broke three ribs and he shattered my left jaw and cheekbone. It was that blow to the face that I was finally in a position to grab the bat that I had slipped under the couch. And I just started swinging and with every contact I made on him, I felt a power surge through me, so I’d hit him again. By the time I had come out of the surge he was dead and I needed to get out fast.  I packed up the money and drugs from the back room and I got the hell out of dodge and landed on the Remington front porch.”

“They took me in, sent me to rehab and sobered me up. They paid for plastic surgery to fix my face properly. By the time I had healed up and was sober again my grandparents had gathered together to talk about my future. I was ready to dive into their lives and work the businesses. But they had other plans, they killed me off, buried an unknown girl in my grave, gave me a new name, enough money to get me through school that they had arranged for me to get accepted into. And they told me to never turn back. Sandra was dead and they needed for their sakes and for the family’s sake that I never return to Indianapolis again.”

Gwen finished and let out a breath.  _ There now it’s out. Are you going to run or are you going to stay? _

Ryan stared at her for a good while, processing all the information.  _ Things Gwen is: 1) a recovering heroin addict 2) a fighter 3) a survivor. _ But Ryan was angry, angry at the dead man that got her hooked, the dead man who hurt her, the dead man who abused her and the dead man that eventually got his dues, Ryan was mad at him for doing those things. Suddenly Ryan felt tears well up in his eyes and he got up and rushed into the bathroom.  _ I didn’t even know her then and I wish I had been there to protect her. If I had been there she wouldn’t have been in this situation, to begin with.  _ Without thought, Ryan punched the bathroom mirror.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> Thanks for the continued support. I love getting emails from Archive saying I have a new Kudos. I appreciate your encouragement and please keep the comments coming. Tell me where you think the story is going? Who's your favourite main character? Who's your favourite minor character. And don't forget that you can play the game that inspired this fanfiction by going into your Android AppStore or iStore and search Is It Love? World. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

 

The shattering of glass echoed through the apartment, Gwen immediately ran to the bathroom to see what had happened. Glass shards were everywhere, her mirror no longer whole and Ryan was frantically searching in the drawers unaware that Gwen was even in the room.

“Ryan, what are you looking for?” Gwen asked softly. Ryan turned to look at her and she saw the blood and glass that covered his hand “Oh my goodness Ryan are you alright?!” Without waiting for his answer she grabbed him by his good hand dragged him into the kitchen. Reaching under the sink for the first aid kit, Gwen escorted him to the little bistro table.

Gwen put a towel under his hand and made him spread his fingers. She didn’t speak. Ryan watched her closely, he could tell she was working her way through a checklist of some sort on how to deal with his battered hand. She opened the first aid kit found the tweezers, opened up the medical packaging and began to slowly pull out shard by shard. Ryan tried his hardest not to wince but there were some shards she had to dig for.

“Sorry. I’m sorry for everything.”

Ryan wanted to reassure her this wasn’t her fault. He could see the tears running down her face but she didn’t wipe them away. Some of her tears fell on his hand and it made the open cuts burn. He didn’t make a sound. He let her do her work. When she was certain she got all the shards out she gave him a look of ‘Stay here and don’t move’. Gwen disappeared into the bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom with a bottle of clear liquid.  _ Rubbing Alcohol _ .

“I’m sorry but this is going to hurt.”

Gwen poured the rubbing alcohol into a bowl full of cotton swabs. She grabbed the first swab and began cleaning the wounds. Ryan growled, not at her but the fact that it did indeed hurt. Once he was used to the sting, he continued to watch her methodical process. Dirty bloody swabs fell to the floor one by one until Gwen was satisfied that she had disinfected the wounds. 

“Some of these are going to need stitches, we should get you to the hospital. But first I’m going to wrap it. Don’t try and close your hand it’ll break whatever clots you’ve made and start bleeding again.”

Ryan nodded. Gwen wrapped his hand with precision and care. She then got up again she was in complete silence. He had no way of figuring out if she took his actions the wrong way and he wanted to clear up how he reacted. Ryan realized he should’ve hugged her close and not been afraid to cry in front of her. Instead, he made her worry more, he probably made her feel guilty. Gwen was dialling a number.

“Jake, bring the car. He punched a mirror, he needs stitches.”

Gwen wouldn’t look him in the eyes because if she did she knew she would see disgust and contempt. Who would ever really love her with a past like that? She should’ve watered it down but then how would she have defended her actions to beat a man to death with a bat.  _ Once this is dealt with he’s probably going to ask for the ring back, and that’s ok, I’m prepared to be alone. _

Grabbing him by the hand again she guided him out and down the stairs to where Jake was waiting with the car. Jake opened the door, trying to read the situation, Gwen didn’t make eye contact with him.

At the hospital, the doctor stitched up some of the more major cuts and wrapped his hand.

“You’ll need to come back next week Mr Carter to get the stitches removed. Did you say you punched a mirror? Whoever cleaned up your hand did an incredible job.”

“That’d be my wife sir.”  _ WIFE! _ Ryan couldn’t believe it rolled off his tongue so easily. He didn’t even bother correcting himself. He liked the idea of Gwen being his wife.

Gwen peeked from around the corner with a cup of tea for both of them. She absently put the cup down on the table beside the hospital bed, still not looking into his eyes.

“How’s he doing doctor? Full recovery in store?”

“Thanks to you Mrs Carter. I haven’t even seen my nurses do this great of a cleanup job. Where did you learn?”

“Self-taught, I was a clumsy little thing and I didn’t like hospitals so I learned to fix myself.” Gwen heard him call her Mrs Carter and at first, she was going to correct him but then she thought this might be the last time she would hear those soothing words.

“Well, it made my job easier. You make sure your husband doesn’t overdo it and bust the stitches. Bandages need to be changed every twelve hours, come back next week to get the stitches removed.”

“I’ll take good care of him,” Gwen said but her voice sounded hollow, she didn’t believe she’d be around to take care of him.

As the nurse had Ryan sign the discharge papers, Gwen called Jake to bring the car around to the front. On the drive home, Ryan reached his good hand over and took hold of her hand. She gasped as if it was a surprise that he would even touch her.

“Thank you for fixing up my hand.”

“The doctor did most of the work, I just kept it from getting infected.”

Ryan turned in the seat to face her, Gwen gave him a confused look. Ryan took his bandaged hand and caressed her cheek.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry I’m confused. I thought you were disgusted with me, with the person that I was, that I could be again if I’m not careful.”

“Disgusted with you?! I could never be disgusted with you.”

“Then why did you run out of the room. And you were clearly angry enough to punch out my bathroom mirror.”

“I ran out because I… It broke my heart to hear that someone would dare hurt you the way he did, that your family not only abandoned you when your parents died but then after what happened. I didn’t want you to see me cry, I’m not used to crying let alone having someone see me do it. And I am angry with the man that hurt you and your family.  I love you, all I want to do right now is hold you and protect you. You are my everything and I cannot imagine life without you.” Ryan had tears spilling down his face.

Gwen looked shocked at his declaration but her face turned soft and tender. She reached up and wiped the tear.

“What did I do in my life to deserve you?”

“No, Gwen it’s what did I do in my life to deserve you.”

Gwen put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him deeply. After staring into his eyes for a moment she snuggled up against his chest and Ryan instinctively wrapped his arm around her.

“Gwen, I have one more question for you, and then I won’t ask about what happened again. Where you learned to take care of wounds, was that during that year when you were with… him?”

“Yes.”

Ryan took a deep breath in, kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer. He couldn’t imagine an eighteen, nineteen-year-old learning how to clean wounds because her boyfriend hit her hard enough to split skin open.  _ It’s over now. She’s with me now and I will jump in front of a bullet if I have to keep her safe. _

~

A knock on the apartment door came around ten in the morning the next day. Ryan opened the door to find Lisa almost bouncing in anticipation.

“Good morning Lisa.”

“Good morning Mr. ugh Ryan.”

“Gwen is just finishing up in the bathroom.”

“Oh my goodness what happened to your hand?!” Lisa was surprised to see bandages wrapped around Ryan’s hand.

“My temper got the better of me and I punched the bathroom mirror.”

Lisa looked puzzled but didn’t pry. Not that Ryan Carter would divulge anything to her about what goes on in this apartment, though Gwen would. Lisa bounced away toward the bedroom.

“Hello!”

“Oh hi Lisa, I’m almost ready.” Gwen was touching up her make up when Lisa entered the bedroom. Gwen was wearing a purple halter with a pair of thigh-high shorts and converse shoes.

“Do you have a pair of high heels to try on the dresses with?”

“Ryan said we can get new shoes.”

Lisa peeked out into the main room and saw Ryan on the couch reading the paper. “Thank you, Ryan.”

Ryan simply lifted his coffee mug in acknowledgement. It was important that Gwen be happy and having her friend be able to attend the engagement party without sticking out was important to Gwen.  _ What’s a ten thousand dollar bill for dresses and shoes compared to Gwen’s happiness? I had to pretty much insist that she go shopping at the fancier stores and practically glue my black card to her hand. _

Gwen and Lisa came out of the bedroom giggling like a couple of teenage girls. Ryan leaned over grabbing his wallet out of his back pocket to get his black card out.

“You guys are making me feel like the dad of two teenage girls footing the prom bill.” He handed Gwen the credit card but didn’t let go “Don’t spend it all in one place.”

“Thanks so much, sugar daddy.” Gwen bent down and kissed him, finally prying the credit card out of his hand.

“When will you be back?” Ryan refused to respond to her sugar daddy comment.

“I was thinking we might make a day of it and hit the spa after the dress shopping. If that’s alright with you?”

“Maybe I’ll go to the office and get some work done then.”

“Meet us for supper?”

“Sure why don’t I take you guys to Miguel’s”

Lisa had a shocked look on her face. Miguel’s was a Michelin Three Star restaurant that had a waiting list of six months to get a reservation and Ryan just made it sound like he was taking them to the local Dairy Queen for some ice cream.  Gwen laughed at Lisa’s expression.

“That sounds great. I still need to set up an interview with Miguel for my blog but I’ve been so busy. Ok, we got to go or we’ll be late. Love you, see you tonight.”

“Buy something to wear tonight and have Hank drop you off at Miguel’s for seven. Love you too.”

Gwen and Lisa walked out the door. Hank stood at the top of the stairs waiting for the women to come out.

“Lisa, this my bodyguard and driver Rigger.”

“Rigger this my best friend Lisa Parker. She’s a secretary at Carter Corporation.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Miss Parker. Shall we go?”

Jenny was waiting outside of Stella McCartney. Rigger pulled up to the curb and got out to open the door for Lisa and Gwen to get out. Jenny waved excitedly as she walked up towards them.

“You made it! It’s good to see you again Gwen. Hi, I’m Jenny.” Jenny gave Gwen a hug and shook Lisa's hand.

“Hi Jenny, I’m Lisa,” Lisa replied as she shook Jenny’s hand. She was a bit apprehensive about Jenny’s perky friendly attitude. All she knew about her was the stint of breaking up Ryan and Gwen by anonymously posting threatening comments on Gwen’s food blog.

“Shall we go shopping?” Gwen said as she linked her arms around Lisa and Jenny. Silently and swiftly Hank parked and followed them into the dress shop. He decided it would be best to stay at the door but Gwen had other plans.

“Hank we are going to need a man’s opinion on our selections. Come on!”

“Yes, miss.” Now it wasn’t a terrible thing, all three women were exceptionally beautiful, despite one of them being his boss, there would be no harm in making this as enjoyable as possible watching the other two women change through gorgeous gowns.

The girls tried on a dozen dresses until they finally decided on the dresses they liked. Lisa chose a silk lilac coloured halter dress, the back scooped low to just above her buttocks. Jenny chose a sleeveless black mermaid style dress.  Gwen came out with her choice and both girls gasped. It was a red strapless floor length dress that hugged every curve, there was a slit up to her thigh on the right side of the dress.

“That’s the dress!” Lisa squealed.

“Ryan will go nuts seeing you in that dress,” Jenny agreed.

“You think so?

“Absolutely!” Both Lisa and Jenny said in unison.

Throughout the time trying on dresses Jenny and Lisa got along. Lisa’s initial apprehensions faded away as Jenny interacted with her and most importantly Gwen.  Lisa didn’t want Jenny to just be playing games with her friend’s heart again but Jenny was being sweet and genuine. She hadn’t touched her phone this whole time to text anyone or to take pictures.

“Alright, Jenny where should we go to for after party dresses?” Gwen jumped on the podium, she was finally getting jazzed about this engagement party.

They went to Grunwald's for lunch where they enjoyed margaritas and sushi.  Jenny and Lisa told stories of their college years while Gwen stayed quiet. She really didn’t do anything but keep her head down and study, it wasn’t until she started working for Carter Corporation she allowed herself to let loose, just a little. And she had just started really embracing that party spirit lately.

“Well, ladies it’s been a blast. I’ll see you at the engagement party. Promise you won’t show Ryan until the day of, it’ll drive him mad.” Jenny got up grabbed her purse and coat draping them over her arm. She came around and gave both ladies a hug.

“Spa time?!” Lisa asked excitedly

“Spa time,” Gwen repeated. Suddenly she could feel a buzzing coming from her purse but her phone was on the table.  _ The burner phone _ . “I’m just going to step into the washroom, watch my stuff?”

“Of course.” Lisa had been completely oblivious to Gwen’s sudden distress. As she walked to the bathroom, Gwen was searching for the other phone.

“Hello,” Gwen answered timidly.

“Gwen it’s Grams. How are you doing?”

“I’m doing well how are you and Nana doing?

“Nana is right as rain, I feel like the doctors may have been a little pessimistic.”

“I’m with a friend right now, is there something urgent you need to discuss.”

“We just wanted to say we saw the interview Monday night. You were very well composed and vague in your answers about your family we appreciate that. Also, your fiancé isn’t too hard on the eye now is he.”

“No, he’s quite good looking.”

“Well, we wish we could meet him.”

“I wish you could too. But I really must go.”

“Talk soon sweetheart.”

Gwen hung up without answering.  She wasn’t sure if she could get attached to them again. Though she’d forgiven her family years ago, she could not trust them. Really the only person who hadn’t hurt her was sitting at the restaurant table mindlessly scrolling through her phone.  _ And yet why haven’t I trusted her with my story _ ? Tossing the phone back into her purse she came out of the restroom face to face with Rigger.

“Is everything alright, miss?”

“Yes, Rigger everything is fine. Can you bring the car around? we are ready to hit the spa.”

“Very well miss.”

At the spa, Gwen and Lisa enjoyed getting manicures and pedicures, a couples massage and mud bath. When it was time to go Lisa pulled Gwen aside and spoke to her in a hushed tone.

“Gwen, is everything alright? You’ve been so guarded lately, even today you haven’t seemed in the present.”

“Generally yes everything is fine. I’m exhausted. In a week’s time, Ryan and I have broken up, gotten back together, announced our engagement, hired my own driver/bodyguard, I’ve been prepping and planning this engagement party on top of prepping and planning the trip to Africa. I just want time to sit still, I want to eat ice cream out of the tub, watch girly movies, go to the club and dance the night away. I’m guarded because I’m being watched by every person with a camera phone who can spin any moment of my life into some tale that isn’t true. Ryan has been at this his whole life and I’m just trying to tread water until I can learn how to keep up with his pace of life.” Gwen was shocked she didn’t even know where half of that came from but it felt good to get it out. Like a burden lifted from her shoulders. With all the Wilcox-Remington drama going on she wasn’t taking care of herself, she was just pushing toward the next thing.

“Oh my goodness Gwen!” Lisa hugged her so tightly. “Before you go to Africa, you and I are going to have a girl’s day at my place where we will wear our fuzzy pyjamas, eat tubs of ice cream and watch chick flicks all day long and then we’ll dress up and meet our men at the club. Sound good?”

“Sounds delightful. We must be going, though, Ryan is going to think we bailed on him.”

Earlier that day when they were buying their after party dresses for the engagement night, they saw a little boutique shop that had fifty-style party dresses and decided to purchase them for their dinner with Ryan tonight. They got dressed at the spa and as instructed Riggers had gone back to the apartment to retrieve the perfect shoes to match the dresses.

Outside of Miguel’s Ryan stood to wait for his guest to show up. He wanted to surprise Lisa as a thank-you for taking Gwen out and getting her mind off everything. Mark pulled up in his Lamborghini a few minutes later. Handing the keys to the valet he approached Ryan and shook his hand in greeting.

“Ryan, how’s it going?”

“Good. So I’ve set you guys up at your own table near the back, very quiet.”

“Lisa has no idea?”

“I believe she thinks she’s going to be a third wheel at dinner tonight.”

“You know we could sit together.”

“I know, but I work you hard and you do what you need to without complaining, it’s only appropriate that I give you a night uninterrupted by work to enjoy each other. Now hand over your phone.”

“Sir?”

“Hand over your phone. You are going to pay attention to that patient lady of yours, you can get it back from the host on your way out.”

“Fine.” Mark reluctantly handed his phone over.

“Now let’s get inside before they show up and it ruins the surprise.” 

Ryan and Mark walked into the restaurant, just as Rigger pulled the car up to the restaurant.

Rigger got out and opened the door for the two women. “Enjoy your dinner Miss Parker, Miss Richmond.”

“Oh, we will thank you Rigger. Do you want me to get you something?”

“No Miss, Mr Carter told me I could take the next few hours off so I’m going to get me some burgers and fries.”

“Well enjoy your time off, you deserve it after spending all your time watching us play dress up.”

“It was my pleasure, Miss.”

Gwen laughed out loud and linked arms with Lisa. When they entered the host stopped them at the door.

“Do you have a reservation?”

“We are here with Mr Carter,” Gwen replied.

“May I ask which one is Miss Parker?”

“I am.” Lisa stepped forward a little confused.

“Please follow me, Miss. Miss Richmond, please wait here.”

Gwen was really confused and so she peeked around watching the host escort Lisa toward a man at the back. The man stood up to face Lisa. Mark! Lisa squealed and threw her arms around Mark. Suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder.

“I thought they could use a romantic evening,” Ryan whispered into her ear.

Gwen’s eyes began to well up, Ryan became confused until she grabbed his face and kissed him. 

“You are an amazing man.”

“Why thank you, Miss Richmond. May I escort you to our table?”

“You may.”

“By the way, I’m loving this dress.”

“You wouldn’t believe the deal we got on these dresses!”

Ryan threw his head back and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and interest in my story! Here is chapter 10. A big thank you to my editor Tarkana who spends her free time editing my work.
> 
> In the comments tell me what you like about the story so far. What are your predictions on what's to come?

**Chapter 10**

 

The evening was perfect, Gwen and Ryan talked for hours about anything but work. They spent the next day in their pyjamas watching movies, playing cards, board games and eating take-out. She was learning a lot about who Ryan really was. He had suggested that after the engagement party on Saturday night they spend Sunday at the beach house, just the two of them. Gwen put it on her to-do list to pack an overnight bag.

The following week was busy, Gwen found herself going into work with Ryan at six in the morning and not coming back with him until eleven in the evening and still not getting everything done that she needed to get done. The engagement party plans were finalized and Gwen was focusing on the trip to Africa. She had to pick a member from every department to come on the trip along with which news outlets would be joining them to cover the story for the week-long trip.

Gwen had rearranged her office more permanently during this week as well. Her desk now faced the wall of windows, she put her extra chairs in the hallway just outside her office. On Friday evening Ryan found her sitting in the centre of the room surrounded by checklists and paperwork. A smile crept onto his face as he noticed the chairs outside the office.

“How’s it going in here?” Gwen’s back was facing him so he couldn’t see that her eyes were closed. “Gwen?”

Ryan followed what must have been a set path to get in and out of her office. As he squatted down and placed his hands on her shoulders Gwen jumped in surprise.

“Holy shit!” Gwen exclaimed, “Warn a girl when you are coming up behind her.”

“I did, but you never answered me. Did you fall asleep sitting here in the middle of the floor?”

“I must have. There is just so much to do still for this trip.”

“And you still have another week to prepare. Why aren’t you using a conference room for all this, this can’t be helping you relax when you come into a cluttered office.”

“No, I like using my office. This way I can shut and lock the door when I don’t want to be bothered.” Gwen gave Ryan a wink. Ryan stood up and reached his hands down to help Gwen up. Accepting his offer of help, she stood and looked around to find her shoes.  _ Wow, this place is a mess. _ Spotting her shoes under the desk she manoeuvred around the various files on the ground, grabbed her shoes and tiptoed out of her office.

“Are you done for the night?” Gwen asked as she leaned against the wall to put her shoes back on.

“Yeah, thought it would be nice to go out for a nice meal instead of ordering in and working. But you look like you need to go to bed.”

“Nah I’m good. That little power nap in the middle of my office gave me a second wind.” Gwen reached inside her office for her purse and keys, turned off the lights and locked her office door as they turned to leave. She had already called down to maintenance to urge them not to clean her office. It was only six in the evening so it felt weird leaving this early, but most people had already cleared the building.

“I interviewed potential HR heads today.”

“Oh good, we need to get someone soon or processing the workers in Africa is going to be a challenge.”

“None of them fit the bill. You want to be head of HR?” Ryan hoped she would say no, not only would he miss her as his assistant but because he had other plans for her future.

“Absolutely not!”

They walked into the elevator, Hank, who as usual was silent as the night, followed them in.

“Rigger I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to you. You are so quiet.”

“Better for observing Mr Carter.”

Hank held the door open for Miss Richmond and Mr Carter as they exited the building, Jake had been waiting outside with the limo as usual. He then nodded to Jake letting him know he was on his way home for the night.”

Jake held the car door while Mr Carter followed Miss Richmond in before getting into the driver's side and starting the vehicle, Jake waited for his instructions.

“Stewart, let’s hit up a burger drive-thru and then back to Miss Richmond’s place.”

“Yes, sir.”

It hadn’t taken long for Gwen to fall back asleep. Ryan looked on with concern, she was working too hard, and clearly wasn’t relying on anyone else to help her with her work. _ Maybe I should intervene and take the load off.  _ The softness of her breathing was so entrancing that it almost put Ryan to sleep. He picked up his phone and started browsing news source articles. Suddenly there was a buzzing sound coming from Gwen’s purse, Ryan put down his phone to investigate. He grabbed her white phone and realized it was not the source of the buzzing, then he saw the black phone closer to the bottom of her purse. The screen showed an incoming call from G.W.R.R. He picked up the phone and answered it.

“Gwen? Are you there?” A woman’s voice came through the phone.

“This is Ryan, Gwen’s fiancée, who is this?”

Then the call was dropped. Jake observed the scene through the rearview mirror.  _ When did Gwen get a new phone?  _ Something wasn’t sitting right in his gut, they were keeping something away from him. He pulled into the burger joint and around the lot through the drive-thru. He ordered their usual and also got himself something.

When the limo arrived at the apartment Ryan woke Gwen up. She apologised and said she might just go straight to bed, that she wasn’t hungry. Ryan was fine with that, she needed her rest for tomorrow, between hair and makeup appointments, plus getting the engagement party set up, Gwen had a lot on her plate.

Ryan sat alone in the living room. The TV was on but he wasn’t watching it, he was thinking through everything Gwen told her about her family.   _It must have been one of the grandmothers._ _But why would she have hung up, Gwen must have told her she let me in on the details._ His phone beeped with a text message from Stewart. 

‘Sir, we need to talk.’

Ryan got up and checked on Gwen. Still, sound asleep he put his shoes on to go downstairs but when he opened the door Jake was already standing there.

“Come in Stewart. What’s on your mind?”

“Sir, what’s going on? I can’t protect you or Miss Richmond if you two aren’t letting me in.”

“You think you have the right to know Miss Richmond’s private affairs?”

“If they affect your security, yes sir.”

“So what do you want to do? Place cameras around her apartment, in her bedroom, bathroom even. Invade what little privacy she has left because she’s involved with me? Let me tell you something Stewart so that we are perfectly clear and on the same page. You are not her security guard, you are mine. If and when Miss Richmond’s secrets begin to affect my security, I will let you know.”

“What about the burner you found in her purse?”

“It’s not what you think it is. There is a matter that requires her to have it, I’m not even supposed to know that she has it. But you know what Stewart, I let her believe that she’s got a secret from me because we trust each other and she’ll come to me when she is ready to tell me about the burner phone. Until then Mr Stewart, stay on your game like you’ve been instructed and don’t allow your personal feelings for my fiancée cloud your judgement, because if you can’t control yourself, well I’d hate to replace you. Are we clear and on the same page?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I won’t be needing you for the rest of the night tonight, you can go home.  Be here for four in the afternoon to pick me up for the engagement party.”

“Yes, sir. Good night, sir.”

Ryan closed the door behind Stewart when he heard someone clearing their throat. Gwen!

“How long have you known about the burner phone, Mr Carter?”

“The day of the interview. How much of that did you hear?”

“Why what are you hoping I didn’t hear? Where you talked about placing cameras in our home? Or where you basically ripped a new one in your head of security for expressing feelings for me when he shouldn’t? Or my favourite, where you LET me believe that I have a secret from you because you trust me? Does that answer your question about how much I heard.” Gwen’s arms were crossed against her body, which pulled her tank top up exposing her belly. She was angry. Angry at Ryan for insinuating that he controlled her by allowing her to have a secret. Angry at Jake for not keeping his emotions to himself, he was going to get them both in some serious trouble if it ever came out what happened that night at the old penthouse apartment. 

“I’m sorry I let my jealousy of Jake’s and your relationship get the better of me. Sometimes the way he looks at you just drives me up the wall. But most men look at you in the same way and all I want to do is punch them.”

“I want something to be perfectly clear Ryan so that we ARE clear and on the same page as you like to put it, You don't own me. I give myself to you of my own volition. You don’t LET me keep my secrets, you accept that I have secrets and you respect my privacy. Now, how did Jake find out about the burner?”

“It rang while we were in the limo.”

“Did you answer it?”

“Yes.” Gwen strode over to her purse and pulled the phone out and dialled a phone number.

“Gwen?”

“Yes, Grams it’s me. Sorry I missed your call. Is everything alright?”

“Well no, why did Ryan answer your burner phone?”

“He answered it because he knows everything.”

“Everything, everything?”

“Everything Grams.”

“Oh Gwen, I thought you were smarter than this, involving such a high profile man like Ryan Carter in our family business.”

“What family business is that Grams? The business of you and Nana with Gramps and Papa being absolute failures as grandparents or about the fact that I pissed off a drug cartel family for killing their son?”

“Gwen! You know we were sorry to have treated you like that.”

“Ryan is going to be my husband Grams. And like you said he’s a high profile man, this part of my life is going to get exposed eventually if someone decides to dig deep enough. Don’t you think it's better that he’s got the stomach to deal with all of it then abandon me when things go south? Because they will go south and I need someone I can trust.”

Gwen hung up. As if she lost all control of her legs she fell to her knees. Tears began to roll down her face. Ryan came down to the floor and put his arms around her, rubbing her back.

“I thought I forgave them. At least that’s what I told myself. But then she said that line, the same line she used when I started going out with Chuck. ‘ _ I thought you were smarter than this.’  _ And for a millisecond I doubted you, doubted us. I thought, what if this was my pattern falling for rich, handsome men, what if, what if it turned out she was right and you…”

“I would never hurt you. I would never lay a hand on you or ever make you do something you didn’t want to do. And if I did do that at the beginning of or any point of our relationship, I’m so desperately sorry.”

Gwen wiped her eyes and firmed up her resolve. “No, you don’t have anything to be sorry about. They are trying to control my life from a thousand miles away after being absent for 10 years. No, they need to earn my forgiveness. The people in my life today have earned their place of trust.”

“I love you.” Ryan kissed Gwen on the top of her head. Without another word he got up and helped her off the floor before embracing her. “I would move heaven and earth to be with you.”

“You already are with me.” Gwen kissed him on the lips. “I’m tired, can we go to bed?”

“Absolutely.”

~

Gwen woke up tired. She hadn’t slept well. Memories invaded her dreams. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep until tomorrow morning. She grabbed the comforter and pulled it over her head.  _ If I just hide under here long enough I’ll fall back asleep. _ But alas Ryan had other plans.

Just as she pulled the comforter over her face Ryan came into the room with a mug of coffee and a bowl of fruit parfait and set them on the nightstand.

“Rise and shine my love.”

“You are cruel and unusually perky this morning,” Gwen groaned from under the comforter.

Ryan grabbed the comforter and peeled it back. Gwen groaned again and tried to retreat like a groundhog under the blankets but Ryan took them completely off the bed. Gwen sat up and pouted.

“It’s ten in the morning and we have to go to the hall to finish setting up for tonight, make sure Miguel is all set in the kitchen.”

“You sound like you have it all under control so I’m going to sleep for another four hours before I have to actually be useful.”

“Why are you pouting? It’s our engagement party. And you’ve been hiding your dress from me all week, you are not getting out of this day.” Ryan got on his knees, put his hands on hers. “Forget about last night, forget about your grandmothers, forget about the cartel and let’s celebrate us!”

Gwen smiled she couldn’t resist the Ryan Carter effect even if she had him living in her apartment for two weeks now. “Fine give me five minutes and I’ll be ready to go to the hall.”

~

They double checked the seating plan and the itinerary for the night. Gwen reviewed the menu with Miguel making sure she made the right choices. Ryan helped set up chairs to much of the hall staff’s surprise. At one-thirty Gwen’s phone reminded her that she had to make her way to her hair appointment with Lisa. Giving Ryan a hug and kiss goodbye she followed Hank out to the car.

Ryan left shortly after, heading to the beach house to get his tux. Jake was silent in the front seat, still brooding from last night’s dress down. He didn’t know that Gwen had heard it all but he figured something was up when she didn’t even acknowledge him after getting in the car this morning. Ryan was too busy on his phone to notice Jake’s brooding. He did, however, notice the silence. It didn’t feel as sweet when Gwen wasn’t around, it was cold and indifferent. He wouldn’t survive without her now. Before he was ignorant of what he didn’t have and now she shone a light on his dismal life making him wonder where his twenties went.

At the house Ryan dismissed Jake, telling him that he’d take the Aston Martin back into the city.  With plenty of time before he actually needed to be there, Ryan decided to take a stroll along the beach. The waves crashed against the sandbar, the sound soothed Ryan.  The last time he was here for a long period of time was when he brought Gwen here. She had just been revealed as his mystery girl and he wanted to sneak her away before the madness began. He was glad she agreed to come here after the party. He planned to just enjoy the sun with her for the day, and leave all their worries back in the City.

After his walk, he went to collect the mail. Bills and advertisements were among the majority of the letters, except one.  He noticed the handwriting was the same as before. Ryan breathed in deep and opened the envelope. It was full of pictures, pretty indecent ones, of a younger Gwen Richmond. As he quickly looked through them a note fell out.

_ ‘These aren’t the only ones. There are more. You should know you are marrying a slut.’ _

Ryan’s temper flared up, he lit a fire in the fireplace and burned the pictures along with the note. The last thing he wanted was for Gwen to find these here.  _ Who keeps sending me this stuff about Gwen? _ Deciding to push it away, he put the fire out and got his tux on then headed back for the city.  _ No drama tonight. Just celebrating our love. _

~

Guests started arriving at five thirty for drinks and hor's d’ oeuvres. Gwen and Lisa entered the suite upstairs that they booked to get dressed. When they entered the room there were a dozen roses and a black box with a beautiful red ribbon. A tag attached to it had Gwen’s name written on it. It was Ryan’s handwriting. Gwen opened the box and found a beautiful three tiered diamond necklace with matching earrings. Lisa squealed when she saw them.

“Oh my goodness that is just amazingly beautiful.”

Gwen’s eyes were welling up with tears. It was amazingly beautiful and Ryan had outdone himself. Gwen slipped into her dress and shoes quickly knowing they were technically already late. Double checking her makeup in the mirror she turned to the box of jewels, she almost couldn’t touch them.

“Here let me help you.” Lisa came up behind her and grabbed the necklace as if it were nothing at all. It sat perfectly on her neck as if it had been made for her. Gwen was a little dazed that Lisa even had to put her earrings in.

“You ok Gwen?”

“Yeah. I’m so glad you are here. I’ve been wanting to ask you something for a while now and I think this is as good a time as any. Will you honour me in being my maid of honour?”

Lisa squealed in delight. “Yes, yes and more yes!” Lisa hugged Gwen so hard that Gwen had to tap her on the shoulder to get her to release. 

They came out of the elevator away from the entrance of the party. Hank stepped out after Gwen and Lisa and followed them at a close distance. It was by happenstance that Ryan had just walked into the hotel lobby after giving his keys to the valet. He stopped dead in his tracks. A vision of beauty stood before him. Her hair was simple and straightened, makeup subtle but sexy, her dress form fitting and that slit up her leg sent chills up his spine. But what did him in was the look she gave him when she noticed him walk in. Even the diamonds around her neck and dangling from her ears couldn’t outshine her beautiful happy face.

Ryan snapped out of his daze and went over to her. “Wow, I’m not sure if I want other men to see you.”

“You’re not so bad yourself. Come on we have guests waiting.”

“Anyway, you’d tell me if you were wearing anything under that beautiful dress.”

“You’ll have to discover for yourself now won’t you.” Gwen winked at him. Ryan discreetly checked out her buttocks and determined there was no way she could get away with wearing underwear in that dress.

The food was great, the music was amazing and the party was a hit in society’s books. Gwen and Ryan found themselves milling around separately at one point in the party. Ryan excused himself from a group of people to get a drink from the bar. There were two socialites eyeing him up from a bar table. He ordered his drink then turned to look at the crowd, unbeknownst to the socialites he could hear every word they said. They gossiped about who was wearing what but what caught his attention was just as Gwen came into their general view they started baulking at her. It pissed him off a little that they should be so catty.

“And that dress, like whoever told her that she could pull it off was steering her in the absolute wrong direction.”

“I know and those diamonds dear god, who does she think she is, the Queen of England.”

The two women giggled at their little tirade and they didn’t notice Ryan come up from behind them.

“Actually she’s the next Queen of New York. So get ready to curtsy, ladies.” And with that, he walked away, drink in hand toward his beautiful bride to be. He made a scene kissing her firmly on the mouth and when he looked back at the women, they were looking a little sheepish and a devilish grin came across his face.

The crowd slowly thinned out as the night went on. The party was set to end at ten so that those in the know could congregate at Starlite for a private after-party featuring Colin’s band. Gwen had made many connections with Ryan’s business friends and had even set up a few coffee dates to talk more about different issues. One thing bothered her during the party though, she could swear she kept seeing that guy from Grunwald's running around waiting tables. She had tried on a number of occasions to track him down but alas he disappeared at some point.

Jenny had come but she stayed her distance from Ryan. The distance actually helped her realize how happy her brother truly was with Gwen. 

Gwen felt bad for Jenny. Gwen was determined to talk to Ryan about her, even though she had told him he could take his time. After thanking Miguel for a wonderful meal she and Lisa went back up to the hotel suite to change into their party clothes. When they came out of the room Hank couldn’t help but let out a “Damn!”. 

Gwen was wearing a red tube dress, just enough to cover her boobs and buttocks. She kept on the diamond necklace that Ryan had given her. But switched her one set of heels out for some gladiator style stilettos. Holding her clutch in her hand she walked toward the elevators with a whole lot of swagger.

Ryan, Mark, Gabriel and Matt were all waiting in the hotel lobby when the doors opened to the elevator. Lisa stepped out first in her blue halter mini, which got her applause and whistles from all the guys except Ryan. But when Gwen stepped out there was silence. The guys didn’t really know how to react with Ryan there.

“What? Doesn’t Gwen get whistles and applauses too?” The guys burst into whistles and applauses as Ryan had a devilish look on his face.

“Miss Richmond, did they run out of fabric at the dress shop?”

“Why do you want me to take this off and put something else on?”

“Oh no, no. Don’t you dare! I’m just going to have to stay very close beside you.”

“Works for me.”

Everyone got settled in their booth at the Starlite bar while Colin’s band took to the stage preparing for their set. Gabriel and Matt waited at the door for Chantal and Jocelyn, while Ryan ordered a bottle of top-shelf whiskey and a round of tequila shots. Lisa and Gwen were dancing together while the DJ spun some beats which gathered the attention of some less than classy guys. Ryan looked at them with daggers in his eyes and kept a close eye on the girls until they came back to sit down.

Ryan leaned over to Gwen and whispered in her ear “I really like it when you sit on my lap.” Gwen obediently responded by sitting on his lap, not before bending in front of him to get a shot of tequila and a glass of whisky. Ryan was happy with the view as he secretly undid his pants just as she sat back down. An “oh!” escaped her mouth when she felt his hard penis against her butt. She leaned back her mouth against his ear.

“Are we going to have to visit the bathroom together?”

No, once the concert begins and lights are dimmed you are going to ride me right here.”

“Ryan! With our friends right beside us?”

“If you aren’t comfortable with it, I guess we can wait…” Ryan discreetly ran his hand up her dress and his fingers found her clitoris. Gwen’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and swallowed hard.

“Game on Mr Carter.”

Matt and Gabriel came back with the girls. Mark and Lisa were in their own little world. Colin, Adam, Doris and Jessica got up on stage as the lights went black, the spotlight shining only on Colin, his back to the audience. Gwen took that as her opportunity to get on top of Ryan’s penis without anyone noticing. She grabbed hold of the shaft of his penis which was hard as a rock and slowly lowered herself onto it. Inserting into her already wet vagina, she paused for a moment and then as the music began to wash over them, Gwen lost herself into slowly, subtly moving up and down on Ryan. She could feel him twitch with every stroke of his penis sliding back inside.

Ryan couldn’t help but feel her body with his hands as she rode up and down on him. He discreetly unzipped her zipper just enough to put his hand around her and grab her breast from inside her dress. She was leaning up against him as she moaned. He could tell she had lost all inhibition. He was glad for the darkness of the room, he didn’t have to worry about anyone seeing them. It gave him a little thrill thinking they could get caught but when he looked around. All eyes were on Colin’s band. He could feel Gwen getting wetter and wetter with every stroke and it took everything in his body not to stand and bend her over the table. 

Gwen couldn’t think, she was so lost with Ryan inside her she barely heard the music being played. She felt like she was alone with him. Gwen thought to herself  _ Nobody would notice if I changed positions and faced him, it’s not like anyone can really see us all the way back here. _ So Gwen did it so swiftly that Ryan didn’t realize what had happened until Gwen’s breasts were in his face. She turned his face upward and started kissing him intensely as she rode him faster, almost keeping time with the music that surrounded them. 

When she let go of his face he folded down her dress and began to suck on her nipples which made her ride him faster, he realized that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Gwen leaned her face in and began to kiss his neck as he leaned his mouth to her ear.

“Baby ride me as hard and fast as you can and let me cum inside you.”

Gwen obliged. As she rode him her breast bounced up and down freely without her dress holding them in place and like a hungry lion Ryan put his full mouth over them stimulating her nipples until she let out a cry of pleasure and he let himself go. Nobody but Ryan heard her thanks to the music being so loud. Gwen remained on top of him while he fixed her dress as he reached behind her to zip up the dress he deliberately buried his face into her cleavage and kissed her breasts back and forth. Once she was presentable Gwen got up just enough for Ryan to pull out and put his penis back in his pants.  _ For now.  _ Gwen thought to herself.

They spent the rest of the concert snuggled up together, Ryan kept one hand on her leg just under her hemline and the other wrapped around her.

When Colin’s band was done the DJ started up again and Gwen got up with the girls to go dance. Gabriel gave every guy a glass of whiskey and started a toast.

“To our fine women, their tight asses and big tits.”

Ryan looked at him for an instant with an interesting look but picked up his glasses and repeated the toast. Afterwards, Gabriel leaned closer to Ryan.

“Carter, respectfully, I hope you don’t mind me saying this but before I met Chantal I wanted to take Gwen away from you and tap that fine ass.”

“You’ve had a lot to drink Gabriel so I’ll let it slide.”

Matt leaned in and shook his head. “Oh no that’s been a sober thought of his since the day she started. Isn’t that right Gabe.”

They all laughed and Gabriel nodded, not ashamed of the chauvinistic womanizer that he was.

“Gwen knows how to turn heads that’s for sure,” Ryan said as he stared across the room at her dancing. He got up and climbed over the table, Heading over to the dance floor. Gwen was in her own little world dancing so he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her getting close enough to feel her butt grind against him.

“Let’s go so I can take you for another round.” Gwen smiled at him in response and went to give Lisa a hug good night.

“See you Monday, Madam,” Lisa called out to Gwen as she walked away with Ryan.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, we found a way to get you another chapter! Thank you all for being so very patient. Tarkana has been working hard at getting her computer up and running but alas it requires a new hard drive. We plan on having a work party next week to pound out a few chapters together on my computer until she can find a new hard drive. I realize these ones are shorter chapter. In later ones, I'm a bit more long winded - this is really my first time writing fanfiction to the point of publishing so it's hard to know when the best time to end a chapter should. I'm always down for healthy constructive criticism. Be sure to click on Kudos if you like it!

**Chapter 11**

The sun beat down on their faces as they laid on their towels at the beach outside of Ryan’s beach house. Gwen found herself falling in and out of sleep while holding Ryan’s hand. Ryan had committed to turning off his phone for the day so he could focus on Gwen. They didn’t have as much time as Ryan had originally thought but they planned to make the most of the time they did.

“I’m going for a swim. Are you coming?” Gwen got up, pulling down her sunglasses to look at Ryan better.

“Nah, I think I will just lay here and keep reading my book.”

“Alright.” Gwen was wearing a bikini that Ryan had purchased for her to have at the beach house whenever she was there. He had to admit he thought it was too small but Gwen filled it in just fine. Ryan watched her as she walked toward the ocean. She was tying her hair into a messy bun as she went. The memory of taking her over the couch came to his mind and a smile took over his whole face. Then his face turned sour as he remembered the pictures he had received and burned yesterday. They pictured Gwen in a similar position but she was younger and blonde. Gwen was always game for anything he proposed, take last nights risqué booth sex at the bar. It made him think if what’s his name had ever made her do those things.

The thought made him feel a bit nauseous. Normally when women experience abuse they tend to avoid the position they were in during that time.  So what made Gwen different from the rest? _Do you really want to know the answer, Ryan?_ He shook his head and went back to his book. Maybe Gwen didn’t remember half the stuff she was forced to do because she was permanently high on heroin. _Best to keep that question to yourself, Ryan._

Gwen just stood in the ocean letting the waves crash into her. Her feet anchored into the sand, she was in as deep as her stomach. Last night turned out to be an amazing night, despite el creepo showing up as part of the wait staff. _Maybe it was your imagination, Gwen._ She was glad Ryan talked her into doing such a big shindig. Gwen was able to network with so many people and it got ideas swimming in her head about how Carter Corporation could serve New York better. Once they were back from Africa, Gwen wanted to dive into putting together a proposal for outreach to present to Ryan.

The sun started to go down, which meant that their little getaway from the world was soon to be over. Gwen finished packing up her bag and put it at the front door. She waited in the living room for Ryan to finish up with whatever he was doing in his office. Something underneath the coffee table caught her eye, it looked like a picture. She picked it up and the moment she realized who was in the picture Gwen threw it down on the coffee table as if it had burned her. A memory flashed in her mind of a time best forgotten. Back when this photo was taken Gwen was the classy heroine addict who would do anything for anybody for the right price especially Chuck’s photographer brother Julio. These very photos are what turned Chuck's menace onto her. _But why does Ryan have this picture?_

With great resolve, Gwen picked up the photo and sped her way into Ryan’s office. He was gathering files out of the filing cabinet when Gwen rushed in and threw something on his desk.

“Where…. Why… where did you get this photo?!” Gwen was panicked.

Ryan, unsure of what she meant, went over to his desk and immediately recognized one of the pictures of Gwen he received in the mail on Saturday. “It came in the mail, I’m sorry I thought I burned them all.”

“There were more?!”

“Sit down and let’s talk.” Ryan guided her to the leather chaise and held her hand. “When I came home yesterday to pick up my tux I checked my mail and found a letter with no return address. I opened it up and there were about half a dozen pictures of you in let’s say, compromising positions and a note.”

“What did the note say?”

“That there were more. That I should know the real person I’m about to marry.”

“You didn’t ask me about these.”

“No, I didn’t.”

“Weren’t you curious?”

“I was for a moment, but only for a moment.”

“Do you want to know the truth behind these photos?”

“Only if you want me to know.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Gwen, what you did in the past doesn’t matter to me, I love you. For who you are now, despite any previous failings.”

“There’s a problem though. A really big problem.”

“What’s that?”

“The only person to have these photos is Chuck’s brother Julio and if he is sending them to you, then we aren’t safe here anymore.”

“Call me stupid but I’m not understanding.”

“It means the cartel has found me, they know who I am and this photo is a warning.  A warning for you to get out or get hurt.”

“What was your relationship with Julio?”

“Well, he’s the reason Chuck got mean. Julio would come over when Chuck was gone on an errand. We’d get high together and then he’d take pictures of me. They started out tasteful. Until one day I decided to take my clothes off for him. This went on for weeks without Chuck knowing. It wasn’t until Chuck happened to borrow Julio’s computer one day and saw the folder with my name on it. But instead of going after his brother for taking advantage of him being away, I got punished for being a slut.”

“I need to learn to stop asking you questions.” Ryan gave her a quick smile to show that he was joking.

“I’m being serious Ryan. But I’m starting to think you have a few loose bolts in that beautiful brain of yours. Because well let’s see, your fiancée is a recovering drug addict who killed her boyfriend in self-defence and took nudes with his brother. All these are red flags to pack up and leave.”

“Or maybe I just love you for who you are now and not who or what you did in the past.”

“You are impossible.” Gwen screeched as Ryan pinned her to the chaise with her hands above her head.

“I have one more question but I’m not sure if it’s appropriate.”

“Just ask it and I will tell you yes or no.”

“When we do crazy sex stuff, like last night at the bar or when I took you over the couch. You seem comfortable doing these things despite that maybe these were the type of things what’s his name did to you, but not in a nice way.”

“For one thing, if I did any crazy sex with what’s his name as you call him, I can’t remember ever doing them and what I do remember are vague because I was so high all the time.  When we did the couch sex, there was a moment of recollection but I reminded myself that I was with you and that if for some reason I asked you to stop or to be more gentle you wouldn’t slap me to shut me up, you would listen to me and respect my boundaries. I’m happy to try any sort of sexual experience your heart desires, within the confines of our relationship, but know I’ll tell you if it’s too much or if I’m not ready. I trust you with my body, and I have never truly trusted anyone until now with my body.”

 Ryan kissed her and pulled her up as he got up. “We’ve got to go.”

 “Lead the way.” Ryan led her out of the house by her hand and into the front seat of the Aston Martin. He put their overnight bag and his files in the trunk and drove back into the city in the sweet silence that was only possible when they were together.

~

Gwen was flying solo this week as Ryan had gotten an emergency call from the Paris office early on Monday morning. It was a busy week of finalizing the Africa trip. There were daily team meetings to be had with those representing the departments. On top of that Ryan needed her help with some files while he was still in Paris. Two nights in a row Gwen simply stayed overnight at the office. Hank was good enough to hunker down with her which gave them time to get to know each other a little better.

On Friday, Ryan emailed Gwen saying he would need her to pack his things and meet him in Africa. There was an attachment listing all the things he needed to have packed, and of course Jake was with him so she couldn’t send him to do the packing. Gwen was going to lose it until Lisa popped in.

“I brought you sustenance.” In her had was an extra-large ice cappuccino with whip cream, chocolate shavings and cinnamon.

“You are truly the best!”

“Hank may have given me a hint that you might be making heads roll soon if you didn’t get something but we both know you are too stubborn to stop for yourself.”

“I’m actually almost ready. It’s just making sure that everything gets to the airport to be loaded on the plane by four.”

“How can I help?”

“You could coordinate the files and containers that are in the conference room down the hall and make sure every box makes it to the airport and on the plane. As in, you watch the movers put it in the truck, go to the airport and watch the airport staff load it in.”

“Yes, ma’am. Can you just call down to Darby and let her know you need me for the rest of the day?”

“Yes, I can. Thanks a million. Oh here’s the list of the boxes. They are all labelled and colour coded, just check them off before they take them out the door please.”

“Yes, Madam!”

With that under control, she called Hank in to help her move her furniture back into place. She grabbed the files that Ryan requested to be brought and put them into the laptop bag along with her laptop. By the time four o’clock came around, Lisa called to advise that the plane was loaded and she had double checked the boxes as they went on the plane. _God bless that woman for knowing what I needed to hear._  She went to the conference room where five individuals were waiting for her.

“Hi everybody, thanks for coming last minute. I want to remind you that you need to be at the airport for no later than ten in the evening or you won’t be joining us. Unless it’s an impeccably good reason why you are late, you call me and I will delay the plane. Heads will roll if you lie to me. Go home, finish packing and I will see you on the plane within the next six hours. Now hustle.”

Hank drove Gwen home to finish her own packing and do Ryan’s packing. While she did that Hank went out to get supper. It was the only time he had ever left her alone since he started working for her without Jake or Mr Carter being present. But time was of the essence and passing out because she didn’t eat meant Mr Carter would probably have both their heads. He helped her load up the town car with all the luggage upon returning.

It was eight in the evening by the time Gwen got to the airport and she met with the reporters who were joining them, making sure their equipment had gotten loaded properly not that she didn’t trust Lisa but it calmed her nerves seeing it with her own eyes. Then Gwen spoke to the flight staff to make sure that Ryan was taken off the manifest.

The plane belonged to Carter Corporation but it was a traditional passenger plane. The only difference was that all the chairs were business class chairs to allow for the staff and reporters to relax on the flight to wherever they were going. Gwen boarded the plane and just as she was about to go to the back of the plane the flight attendant pointed her towards the front of the plane to a refurbished first class area, looking like something right out of Ryan’s private jet. A little smaller but it was nice.

“Mr Carter wanted to make sure you had a space to decompress without “minding the children”. He told me to tell you that you’re under strict instructions to drink, eat, watch movies and sleep. No work.”

“Of course he did.”

It really was sweet and he always knew what to do to make life that much sweeter. Hank popped in quickly to make sure Gwen was settling in and said that he would take her laptop to keep the temptation of doing work of any kind at bay. Per Mr Carter’s instructions.

“They all bow down to the high holy Ryan Carter,” Gwen mumbled aloud as she kicked off her shoes and looked around. A small leather couch, a table with two comfy chairs. She found a private liquor cabinet below the TV and to the side, a cupboard with at least fifty DVDs. Gwen could hear from the back of the plane everyone starting to board. She glanced at her watch. It read nine forty-five. She slipped her shoes back on and went to the back of the plane.

“Is everyone here?” Gwen called out and everyone shushed. Gwen quickly counted heads. “Good. We won’t be flying until ten thirty so make yourselves comfortable. There is a large screen TV for you guys to watch a movie together, the flight attendant will serve you liquor and snacks. Our flight is fourteen and a half hours. It will be a direct flight, which means we will be landing in Africa at seven in the evening or nineteen hundred hours, African time tomorrow. At which point we’ll be loading on a bus taxi to our hotels for the night. I suggest going right to bed as Sunday we will be getting up at six in the morning and busing to the community where the plant is. It is a six-hour bus ride. So by noon Sunday, African time, we will be getting settled with the locals and starting work bright and early Monday morning.  I’m really hoping you are as excited about this as I am. Without further ado, have a great flight and if you need to talk to me about work, I’m unavailable for the next fourteen and a half hours.”

Everyone laughed and started milling about the plane. Gwen settled into her oasis when the phone began to ring. It was Ryan. Gwen turned on the video feature.

“Hello, beautiful!” Ryan exclaimed.

“Hey there,  handsome. Isn’t it stupid early in Paris?”

“Yes, but I wanted to call you before your flight left. How do you like your seat?”

“It’s a beautiful oasis. Hank took my laptop bag so I’m stuck drinking the boss’s liquor and seeing if some of these DVDs aren’t porn in disguise.”

Ryan let out a big laugh. “I’m sorry I couldn’t make it back in time. I miss you beside me at night.”

“I miss you too. Don’t worry, did everything go well for you in Paris?”

“Yes, everything is fixed. Anyways I need to go back to bed, I love you and dream about you every second of every day.”

“I love and miss you too.” Gwen blew a kiss to him.

After hanging up Gwen decided to make the couch into a bed. She was exhausted. Changing in the private bathroom into her pyjamas she crawled under the blankets of the couch and the moment her head hit the pillow she was out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A touch on her arm woke Gwen up from her deep slumber.  Opening her eyes she found Hank standing over her.

“Ma’am we’ve landed in Africa.”

“What!? I slept the whole flight.”

“Yes ma’am”

“Guess I should get up and get dressed then.”

“I’ll wait for you on the bridge.”

“Thank you, Hank.”

Outside the plane, the sky was dark. Gwen’s watch had switched over to local time showing it was nineteen hundred hours.  She got up and went to the bathroom to put on clean clothes, fix her hair and wash her face.  _ Fourteen hours of sleep! Gosh, I must have been really tired. _ Grabbing her carry on, Gwen stepped out onto the bridge.  Before her eyes were a dozen roses held by the most handsome man she’d ever seen.

“Welcome to Africa, my love.” Ryan had a big grin on his face as Gwen rushed up and hugged him.

“It’s so good to see you.”

“How was your flight?”

“I may have slept the whole way.”

“So you didn’t find my pornography stash then.”

“Nope.”

“Let’s get you guys through security and to the hotel. Some of the staff looked worse for wear. Although, you look very well rested my love.”

“Yeah, but will I be able to sleep tonight?”

“Oh, I’m sure we can find a way to make you tired.”

“Wait, how did you get onto the bridge?”

“I’ve been waiting in the jet this whole time.”

“You must be exhausted.”

“It was worth it to see you. Great job on getting all the materials we need to get the plant’s office up and running.”

“Lisa was a big help.”

“Oh, so you do have the ability to ask for help?”

“Lisa may have imposed herself on me, plying me with sugary drinks.”

“And here I thought you had matured.”

“Not at all.”

“Good, I like it when you are playful.”

Ryan put his arm around Gwen as they walked toward the bus taxis. Gwen checked in with the staff to make sure everyone made it through security alright. At the hotel they got everyone checked in and settled into their rooms. Gwen had arranged for a buffet supper to be served when they arrived and once everyone was situated they congregated in the conference room for supper.

Gwen and Ryan left the supper gathering early to have some time alone.  In their room, despite having slept for fourteen hours, Gwen crashed on the bed and closed her eyes. She felt Ryan fall on the bed beside her, grabbing her hand as he settled in next to her. The room was silent. Neither felt the need to fill the silence, it was just right, laying there on the bed, holding hands. Gwen could feel herself drifting off to sleep when Ryan broke the silence.

“I missed you so much.” He didn’t move, just laid there eyes closed holding her hand. 

“I missed you too.”

“I was going crazy. I felt like I was…” Ryan trailed off realizing what he was about to say was inappropriate now that he knew more about Gwen’s past.

“Felt like what?” Gwen asked. She was curious and had no idea where his train of thought went.

“It’s nothing.” 

“Ryan, what did not having me around feel like?”

“I was going to say I felt like I was detoxing off heroin, ugh I feel like an ass for saying it.”

“Well, you are an ass. But for future reference, I don’t want you to hold back on your feelings. The reference works because I actually do know what detoxing off heroin feels like and you are right, being away from you for a period of time is just as painful. And the word ‘heroin’ isn’t a trigger word or anything for me.”

“Do you still have a trigger?”

“Yes.”

“Have you felt that trigger recently, since we’ve met?”

“Twice. My trigger is fear. Fear of being alone, not physically but emotionally alone. Fear of impending pain. Fear of loss.”

“So when you found out about the purpose of the penthouse, and when I hesitated to choose you. Those moments you felt vulnerable to using again?”

“Yes. But you fixed it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t ever be sorry about anything unless you did it on purpose. I’ve come to terms that the penthouse thing would’ve come out when you felt that this was more than just an affair. And who wouldn’t hesitate to choose between family and someone they love. That must have been excruciating for you watching the two women of your life fighting with each other, both in love with you for different reasons wanting to have you all to themselves.”

“I will do my best to never be the cause of your trigger again.”

“You need to fix things with Jenny. When we get back, fix things with Jenny.”

“I need…”

“To fix things with Jenny.” Gwen got up, still holding Ryan’s hand. “We’ve had time, I’ve forgiven Jenny, now it’s time for you to fix things with your sister. You need her too.”

“I’m not used to being told what to do with my life Miss Richmond.”

“Well get used to it. I know I said I would give you all the time you need but your sister is lonely. The kind of loneliness that would make me…”

“If it’s that important to you…”

“No! This is not about me. I’ve fixed things with Jenny, we are on the narrow path to becoming great friends. You may not want to fix things with her but you need to. The longer you wait, the harder it will be to start the conversation. And you don’t want anything to happen, to you or her without either knowing how you both really feel.”

“Are we speaking from past experience?”

“What I wouldn’t give to say ‘I love you’ to my family the day they left for their Sunday afternoon plane ride. And I know that deep down underneath that hurt you still love your sister. So fix it.”

“When we get back, I will fix it with my sister.”

Gwen leaned over and kissed him. At first, it was just a peck but as always the jolt of vibrations that ran over her when their lips touched was compelling. She quickly straddled him and laying her body against his kissed him with such vigour.

“I have a present for you. But you’ll need to take off my clothes.” With those words, Ryan went hard and his hands went immediately to her blouse. He wanted to be quick and he wanted to be dirty but something compelled him to take his time, to enjoy the tease of unbuttoning her blouse, one at a time. 

Undoing the one button that would reveal Gwen’s ample bosom that he grabbed, one in each hand over the bra and massaged them. Another button revealed that it wasn’t just a lacey bra underneath but a corset with satin ribbons holding it together. Another button he flipped her over onto her back and placed his face between her breasts kissing and folding back the fabric to lick her nipples until they were hard. Another button, the last button allowed him to remove her shirt altogether. Gwen had never worn a corset before, or at least he’d never seen her in one. So he allowed his hands to move up and down her body feeling the lace gently rub against his skin.

He laid on top of her possessing her mouth, softly, gently, patiently even though all he wanted to do was throw off his pants and give it to her. He moved her further onto the bed so that her heeled feet rested on it and he kissed every inch of her on the way down her body. Ryan reached under her to unzip her skirt so he could take a good look at his present, in full. Taking the skirt off revealed a garter belt and suspenders that went down her leg to hold up her stockings but what surprised him was the fact that she was wearing underwear.

“Now, now Miss Richmond. We made a deal.”

“I couldn’t very well not wear underwear around the staff, which would’ve been awkward.”

“See, I find you are more confident when you don’t wear them. You have a secret that nobody knows, it makes you feel powerful. Let me get rid of this thing, it’s in the way.” But Ryan didn’t just take it off with his hands, he grabbed the garment in his mouth and slowly pulled it down her legs in stages, making sure to drag his lips down her thighs and feel her skin twitch as he went along. After finally removing the obstructive garment Ryan went face first between her legs and began to lick her, sucking on her clitoris. It made her moan and wiggle which made him do it more. He loved the taste of her, she was sweet. She had moved her legs over his shoulders resting on his back. He could feel her stiletto heels on his toned muscle. While he continued to stimulate her, he brought his one hand up placing two of his fingers deep inside her. She couldn’t help but let out a satisfactory moan. She was wet and Ryan delighted in the feeling of her wetness on his fingers. 

When he’d gotten her sufficiently more aroused, he moved his way up, his fingers linking with the ribbon at the bottom of the corset, he pulled making the bow came undone, the corset loosened only slightly. Ryan stopped working on the corset to unbutton his shirt and threw it to the side, he reached down took off his belt and in one fell swoop removed his underwear, pants and socks and went back to working on the corset. He deliberately took his time pulling the ribbon out of its holes, one by one, slowly alternating between sucking on her nipples and pulling on the ribbon. He could see the impatience in her eye, the looked that cried ‘ _ fuck me already’ _ he grinned and continued to tease and titillate her. He knew it was going to be a long week without the opportunity to please her so he wanted to give her something that would last, keep her satisfied.  _ She’ll understand and thank me by midweek. _

Upon pulling the last ribbon out of the corset, Ryan dragged his hands up her abdomen and fully grasped her breast in them. It was so much better skin on skin. Ryan could feel the heat of her body itching to be taken to ecstasy. He was determined to make this a night worth remembering. Ryan slowly inserted the tip of his penis into her, little by little, pulling it out a little, putting in a little further until he was completely inside her. His stroking was methodic as he watched her just about get to an orgasmic state and then fall. He decided that he’d teased her long enough and started to thrust faster, harder into her. She rewarded him by wrapping her eager legs around him. He couldn’t help but notice her breast moving to the rhythm of his penetration. She couldn’t look at him anymore, her eyes were shut tight, focusing on the ecstasy, focusing on that final moment. Ryan braced his hands on either side of her face as he tried to get even a millimetre further into her. Ryan gave it his all and brought them both to an orgasmic end.

It was perfect. Everything about her seemed perfect to him; her hair, face, body, everything in that moment about her was perfect. In his clarity, while he looked up and down her body, he started to notice scar tissue that he’d never gazed upon before. Ryan had never looked that close at her skin before. He began to absentmindedly trace the scar that ran down her side.

“That one is from when he dragged his pocket knife down my side just deep enough to make it bleed. It was the first time he’d cut me but not the last.”

“I’m sorry Gwen, I didn’t mean to draw attention to bad memories.”

“It’s alright, I could’ve told you to stop. I also didn’t have to tell you how I got it.”

Ryan gathered her in his arms, in a spooning position and held her tightly. Ryan closed his eyes and breathed in her scent.

“I will never let anyone touch you like that again. I vow to only ever love on your body, mind and soul.”

Gwen didn’t answer him. She couldn’t. The tears in her eyes created a lump in her throat. They weren’t tears of sadness but of joy and contentment. Never had she felt safer, more loved, more cherished than in this very moment.  Letting the tears simply fall from her eyes, Gwen allowed herself to drift off to sleep.

Ryan could feel Gwen drift off, he didn’t want to let go of her but the lights were still on. Eventually, he decided to not bother moving at all. He hadn’t been this close to Gwen in a week and he couldn’t bring himself to separate himself from her. So Ryan buried his face in her hair inhaling the smell he absolutely loved before closing his eyes and let her rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep.

~

The bus ride to the village ended up taking eight hours instead of six due to local cattle blocking the road. Gwen didn’t mind. While some took advantage and got off to take pictures with the docile animals and the surrounding countryside, others stayed on to catch a couple of winks of sleep since they had stayed up much later then they were advised to. Ryan watched Gwen closely as she reacted to the new country. He remembered that feeling when he first came down here all those years ago. Ryan was almost certain these very cows were in the same place last time.

When they arrived at the village they were met by a local Ryan had been in contact with previously, named Mambi, who Gwen knew from over the phone conversations.

“Miss Richmond, so nice to finally meet you.” Mambi bowed then went in for a big embrace, which made Hank take a step toward them. Ryan put out his hand signalling Hank to step down, this was normal behaviour for Mambi.

“Mambi, it’s so nice to finally meet you as well. I’m so excited to get your village fresh, clean water.”

“Well, we could not have done this without you.” Mambi’s accent was a mixture of British and African. A unique combination that existed prominently here in Africa.

“Oh, this was all you guys and Mr Carter.” Gwen tried downplaying her part in the project’s success.

“Let’s be honest Miss Richmond. Mr Carter may have had the idea but you, my dear are what got us to the finish line. He’s only here for the photo ops and using those big scissors.” Mambi slapped Ryan on the back. Clearly, a running joke between them because Ryan laughed along with him.

“Mambi, don’t think I didn’t notice that you held my assistant a little longer than you normally hug someone.”

“Do you want me to hold you that long? No, I didn’t think so. Plus, I believe congratulations are in order, you, as Beyonce would put it ‘put a ring on that’.”

“Yes, and lucky for me she agreed to marry me.”

“I’m sorry Miss.”

“Why are you sorry Mambi?”

“I know how much this man works. It can’t be easy waiting around for him.”

“Well Mambi, there have been a lot of times that he’s had to wait for me. Of course, he’s the reason for me working so late most nights.”

Everyone laughed. Meanwhile, the other staff were being greeted by locals who had come to the States to be trained in specific departments so they could run and train others here at the plant. Ryan was determined that every aspect of the project would include the locals. Mambi was his construction manager along with his States counterpart George. The goal was to have these plants run and operated by the locals with little to no interference from Carter Corporation, except to have the money available for them to write the cheques.

Mambi took them on a tour of the village. It was bigger than Gwen had anticipated. It had a vast market of peddlers selling goods. It amazed Gwen watching the shop owners barter with customers before compromising on a price. Gwen leaned into Ryan.

“I want to come and get some stuff before we leave.”

“Of course.”

By the time everyone was settled with their host families, it was time for dinner and Mambi with his wife Sarabe had prepared a great feast in their backyard. Gwen had offered her assistance to Sarabe as she brought out the most delicious smelling food. Mambi and Sarabe were Gwen and Ryan’s host and Gwen couldn’t wait to bond with Sarabe more over the upcoming week. Especially to get the recipes for the food.

It was about ten in the evening when everyone had made their way back to their host families’ homes. Gwen and Ryan helped Sarabe and Mambi clean up, though they protested. The four ended the night with a nightcap sitting outside under the stars.

“Thank you again for having us in your home.” Gwen couldn’t express her gratitude enough to both of them.

“It is our pleasure and honour. Without the two of you, our village and so many others would still be struggling for clean water.” Sarabe insisted.

“We still have lots of work to do.” Ryan quipped

“And now that this plant is underway, it will be done in no time. At least for those surrounding us.” Mambi interjected.

Sarabe showed Gwen and Ryan to the beautiful guest room. Warm colours and patterns made the room feel inviting and cosy.

“If you need anything Mambi and I will be right down the hall.”

Their home was bigger than most in the village, but it made sense with Mambi was the chief of the village. Though many of the other homes in the village seemed just as well built and maintained. Mambi seemed like a good chief, looking out for the good of his people.

~

The next day, Gwen went to the office building with the department reps, Jake and Hank worked with the new security team, and the men set up a tent with tables outside the office to go over the pipe system plans. The week went by quickly, staff set up the office two days early and spent the extra days bringing fresh water barrels to surrounding villages. The press followed them everywhere, taking pictures and writing their articles. After the grand opening on Thursday evening, Gwen, Ryan, Mambi, four of the six staff and a reporter sat around planning the afternoon helicopter ride to the outskirts of the forest to see if it was a better piping route then going through the forest.

They boarded the copter after lunch. The view was jaw-dropping. Gwen had her face plastered to the window taking it all in. Ryan couldn’t help but smile as he watched her. The sight below he’d seen a hundred times before, but seeing it for the first time and Gwen’s reaction was priceless. Her face lit up like it did when he had brought her to Paris. Ryan instantly thought of all the places he could take her, just to see her face light up at the new and wonderful things around the world. 

They just got over the area that Gwen was interested in surveying the helicopter started descending at a fast rate. The pilot called out for everyone to buckle up. Gwen started to breathe heavy, her buckle already fastened as she reached across the aisle to Ryan. Grabbing her hand, he locked his eyes on hers, the spark of joy was gone replaced by fear. He squeezed her hand tighter and mouthed ‘ _ I love you’ _ just as the helicopter hit the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know in the comments. Thanks for all the Kudos. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 

Gwen opened her eyes, her ears ringing and her chest felt tight. Her first view was of the floor, shattered glass littered all around it.  As she looked up she saw Mambi and the pilot in the front seat moving.  _ Thank God they are moving!  _ She looked over toward where Ryan was sitting but he wasn’t there. Panic overtook her and she reached for her buckle. Not realizing the helicopter was angled forward Gwen launched out of her seat but caught herself before slamming into the pilot’s seat.

“Mambi are you alright?”

“Yes, Miss Richmond and so is the pilot.”

“We need to get everybody off the helicopter.”

Mambi and the pilot unbuckled themselves getting up from their seats. Both men had lacerations on their face and arms from the windshield breaking against the trees. Gwen looked around to see where everyone else was. Jeremy, the marketing department representative was laying on the floor face down. Forgetting that she was originally looking for Ryan she rushed over to Jeremy, gently rolling him over. Jeremy cried out in pain. A huge shard of glass was lodged in his leg.

“Hey Jeremy, it’s Gwen, you are going to be ok. Mambi and I are going to get you off the plane and outside so we can help you out ok?”

“Sounds good Miss Richmond.”

Gwen took his feet holding his legs together so they wouldn’t move too much and Mambi grabbed his shoulders. The door was already opened, it turned out that Ryan had the same thought and was busy getting the others off the helicopter. Gwen was relieved to see him up and walking. As they placed Jeremy on the ground Gwen called out to him.

“Ryan I need your belt to make a tourniquet.”

Ryan took off his belt and watched as Gwen tightened it around Jeremy’s leg. 

“Jeremy, I’m going to go find the first aid kit, we are going to get this shard out and sew you up. You think you can take deep breaths for me, slow your heart rate down?”

“You’re going to what?!”

“Jeremy we can’t leave the glass in or you are going to continue losing blood.”

“Gwen I’ll find the first aid kit you stay here.” Ryan squeezed her shoulders and walked away. What he didn’t notice was Gwen wince at his touch. Her seatbelt must have caused bruising during the crash.

“Jeremy look at me. You are going to be just fine ok. I promise you.”

Gwen looked around at the other staff members and the reporter, they only looked like they were bumped and bruised. She would tend to them once she was finished with Jeremy, he was her first priority. Ryan returned with the first aid kit and opened it up for her.

Gwen went to work, putting on gloves and grabbing the rubbing alcohol. Warning Jeremy of the impending pain, she reassured him that he could scream as loud as he wanted if he needed to. Pouring the alcohol on the glass and over his wound, Jeremy winced, Gwen very slowly pulled out the shard of glass. The tourniquet worked as expected, there wasn’t much bleeding. Grabbing the saline she poured it in the wound to flush out the stale blood before she sterilized the needle and threaded it.

Gwen looked at Ryan. “I need you to hold him down so he can’t move.”

Ryan held Jeremy over torso, to hold him down but to also block his view from what Gwen would be doing. Gwen inserted the needle and Jeremy screamed but she knew she had to keep going.  _ Just focus on getting this closed and bandaged up, see to the others and then you can cry. Then you can hide and cry. _ She tried to be as quick as she could possibly be but it got harder and harder to push the needle through as Jeremy got to a point where he didn’t stop screaming.

Finally, she got to the end of the wound and tied a knot to keep the thread in place. It wasn’t pretty, she certainly wasn’t a doctor but the gash was sealed and now she could bandage it up and Jeremy could rest. Two of the staff members required slings and the others needed small lacerations cleaned and bandaged. Mambi and the pilot both had small shards of glass embedded in their faces which Gwen took tweezers and sterilized them to pull the shards out. She cleaned out the wounds with alcohol and put bandages on the bleeders. It turned out that Ryan had a gash on his head. Nothing too concerning but Gwen cleaned it out and had him hold a bandage on his head for thirty minutes to make sure the bleeding stopped. Head wounds were the worst.

She checked on Jeremy who had finally fallen asleep. The wound didn’t seem to be bleeding any longer, which was a good sign and his muscles were relaxed so no worries about compartment syndrome. Mambi and the pilot worked on radioing for help while Gwen looked at the helicopter.  _ This could’ve ended so much worse _ . Ryan approached her and put an arm around her. Again Gwen winced.

“Are you alright?”

“No. I think I broke a couple of ribs, I’m in a lot of pain.” Tears began to well up. All she needed was someone to ask her how she was doing before she lost her composure.

“Oh, Gwen” Ryan gently took her into his arms. “How can I help you?”

“Find a tensor bandage in the first aid kit. I’m going to need you to wrap my chest.”

Ryan left and came back with the tensor bandage. They moved behind the helicopter so no one would see Gwen take off her shirt and bra. Her whole torso was black and blue from the five-point harness.

“The accident did this?”

“No. The ribs have been broken before but they never healed properly so when I got tossed around in my seat it must have caused them to fracture again.” Tears were streaming down her face as Ryan wrapped the tensor around her torso, he could tell just wrapping her was causing additional pain.

“I’ll be fine. A couple of painkillers and I’ll be ok. How’s your head?”

“It’s throbbing, but I think it stopped bleeding, thanks to you.”

Once Ryan was finished wrapping her up, she put her shirt back on, tucking her bra in the back pocket of her shorts. She was still in pain but the worst of it was a feeling that she hadn’t felt in years. Gwen closed her eyes willing herself to get over the invisible itch that demanded to be scratched. She hadn’t seen Ryan leave to get her medicine so when he came back and presented her with the pills, she had a choice to make.

“Not now.” Gwen gritted between her teeth.

“Gwen you have to take something for the pain.”

“I said not now.”

“Gwen.”

“Ryan there is only one thing I want right now and taking those pills will only enhance the urge.” Gwen stared at him willing for him to put the pieces together. They had talked about it just earlier this week. Did he listen to her?

“Oh, Gwen I’m sorry. It slipped my mind. What can I do for you, to make it better?”

“I don’t know. Just hold me right now, gently.”

They sat in silence with Ryan surrounding her like a safety net as Gwen fell asleep in his arms. Mambi and the pilot were able to reach the nearby village and help was on the way. Ryan glanced at his watch, four hours had passed since they first crashed in the forest. The scene replayed itself. He couldn’t help but let some tears fall.  _ I could’ve lost her. She could’ve lost me, being alone, no one knowing her secret, knowing how to bring her down from it.  _ He remembered the look of panic and fear that shot through her eyes at him as she reached across the aisle to hold his hand. He couldn’t shake the feeling that this wasn’t an accident. The pilot had been going over the helicopter for an hour now and hadn’t found any tampering but Ryan had a gut feeling that something wasn’t right.

Ryan looked around at his staff and the reporter. Everyone was finally coming out of the shock. He chalked it up to Gwen. She was calm, decisive. The way she quickly got Jeremy’s leg stitched up and everyone triaged. A wave of pride in his fiancée overwhelmed him and new tears rolled down his face. Mambi started walking towards him and he quickly wiped his face as Mambi sat down beside them putting an arm on Ryan’s shoulder.

“The rescue team is an hour out, they had to land to the south of us and are walking in.”

“Did you tell them we’d need a stretcher for Jeremy?”

“Yes. He and two of your staff, the worst off, will be the first to go. They’ve called another team to head towards us to pick up the rest of us. As long as daylight stays on our side.”

“Could we make shift a stretcher for Jeremy and meet them halfway? Maybe save time and it would get us moving.”

“Let me see what I can do.”

Mambi patted him on the back. “She is a beautiful treasure. Don’t you dare lose her!”

“I don’t plan on it.”

“Very good. Or Sarabe might have to come to find you and kill you herself. She has not stopped talking about the gem that is Gwen Richmond.”

“I’ll be sure to stay on Sarabe’s good side.”

Mambi laughed and got up to see what he could find for a stretcher. Ryan chuckled to himself and looking down at Gwen. He was happy that others could see how amazing she was.  _ If only she could believe it herself, then again maybe that’s what makes her humble. _ Ryan thought of those catty women at the engagement party.  _ They haven’t seen what Gwen is made out of. And if that reporter spins this week right, no one will be able to get enough of her. _ Ryan frowned.  _ I’m not good at sharing _ .

Mambi came back shortly with a stretcher for Jeremy and everyone gathered up their belongings. Ryan woke Gwen up, though he desperately wished he didn’t have to.

“Sweetheart, we are going to get moving.”

“Are they here?”

“No, we are going to move towards them. That way we can save ourselves some daylight. There will be a second chopper for the rest of us, the first one is for Jeremy and two others.”

“We leave last,” Gwen said  _ And don’t argue with me _ . Clearly could be read in her eyes.

“Of course, are you ok to walk on your own?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Thank you for helping me.”

“That is what I am here for.” Ryan took a quick bow and Gwen gently smacked him on the arm. They both laughed.  _ All she needed was to be in a safe spot, to be able to rest and relax. _

The men loaded Jeremy up onto the stretcher. Mambi offered to take the first leg of carrying the stretcher. He had made it like a backpack, better for one person to do as much as they could instead of tiring out two people in the same time span. Mambi led the way, setting the pace, the pilot and Ryan at the rear to keep an eye out for danger. Gwen continued to check on everyone, they all seemed to be doing great, nothing major besides Jeremy. She kept looking back to Ryan who was in conversation with the pilot. Most likely Ryan was curious why this had all happened.  _ Does he think someone was trying to sabotage us again? _ Then it hit her.  _ Not us, ME! _ But she kept her suspicions to herself.  _ I won’t bother Ryan with it until there is solid proof _ .

After about a half hour they finally caught up with the rescue team. They took over for Mambi putting Jeremy on a proper stretcher. Gwen told the two female staffers they were going with Jeremy in the first helicopter. The rest of them would wait for the next one. Mambi went to the back of the group to speak with Ryan and the pilot. Gwen heard bits and pieces.

“…we will recover the copter tomorrow… full investigation…” what she caught from the pilots broken English.

Gwen knew they were headed to the city the next day to catch their four o’clock evening flight back to the United States. She made a mental note to let Jeremy have the first class area once the doctor cleared him for flying.  _ Ryan will probably stay behind with him if he can’t fly,  _ th e thought made Gwen sad. Though they’ve been together all week, they were working hard and Gwen travelled to many of the surrounding villages to bring fresh water to last them the month until the pipes were brought to them. By the time they both got back to Mambi and Sarabe’s they were tired and went straight to bed.

They arrived where the first helicopter was waiting just as the second one touched down. Gwen was relieved, she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand sitting on the ground, not with her whole torso throbbing in pain. She didn’t tell Ryan that she was in pain, Gwen was still worried that if she took the pain meds it would be a downward slope.  _ Best to wait until I’m out of the situation. Best to wait until I’m done flying for a while. _ She loved Africa. It was as beautiful as the pictures from Ryan’s previous trips but it was in front of her now. Her memories would animate the pictures and it would be real to her now. Being here only made her want to dive into a project she had on her mind since meeting someone at the engagement party.

Gwen could see Jake and Hank come off the second helicopter before rushing towards them.

“Sir are you ok?” Jake focused on Ryan while Hank turned towards Gwen.

“Ma’am?” Hank looked concerned, Gwen’s face apparently spoke more about her pain then she thought she was letting on.

“Just a few broken ribs, Rigger.”

“Just a head laceration. We’re fine Stewart. I want you guys to get briefed by the pilot when we get back. Something isn’t right about this helicopter crash.”

Everyone loaded up into the helicopters and headed back to the village. While they landed, everyone could see Sarabe pacing back and forth waiting for the safest opportunity to run and check on everybody. The local doctor was on hand and went straight towards Jeremy to check him out while the second helicopter shut down and the door opened allowing Mambi to jump out only to get captured by Sarabe.

“My love everything is alright. I am safe. I told you that over the radio.”

“You had me very afraid Mambi.”

“I’m sorry my love, I will not do that again.” And with that promise, Sarabe went over to Gwen.

“Gwen, are you hurt? Ryan, what happened to your head?”

“I need to see the doctor once he’s looked at Jeremy, I’m sure I’ve broken a few ribs. Ryan has a cut on his head but other than that we are alive and that is most important.”

“Well let’s get you over to the medical centre, it’s a good thing Mr Carter had paid for an MRI machine just last year.”

“That does sound like something Mr Carter would do.” Gwen winked at Ryan who was trailing behind. “Can you check on the staff make sure they get settled in at their homes alright and remind them they need to pack and be leaving by six in the morning?”

“Yes ma’am” Ryan teased and turned around toward the staff.

“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us Sarabe.”

“You know better than to thank us when we should be thanking you and Mr Carter for all the hard work you do behind the scenes. Now let’s get you some tea and some food while you wait for the doctor.” 

Gwen couldn’t protest before Sarabe had left the medical centre and wouldn’t let her breathe a word. When Sarabe returned she had a delectable plate of food and a hot cup of tea, Gwen didn’t bother trying to tell her it was too much and just thanked her for the sustenance. Gwen waited two hours for the doctor. It was eight in the evening and Gwen couldn’t sit anymore. Sarabe had left to make Ryan and Mambi supper hours ago. So she paced back and forth in the medical centre. Finally, an African man came from the back.

"You must be Miss Richmond. I’m sorry you waited so long. I’m Doctor Nabil. Mr Carter said you may have broken some ribs.”

“I think they were rebroken. My ribs have been broken in the past but they didn’t heal properly.”

“I see well, my nurse is in the MRI room to help you get undressed and into a gown.”

“How is Jeremy? Did I do the right thing?”

“Oh yes Miss Richmond, your work, for the lack of experience I’m assuming you have, you did an amazing job. You could make a great nurse if things don’t work out with you and Mr Carter.”

“Let’s not go that far. I’m glad I didn’t make things worse.”

“Not at all. Now go.”

Gwen walked into the office area and followed the sign to the MRI room. The nurse was patiently waiting there for her. At this point, Gwen was so stiff she couldn’t even take her own shirt off. The nurse gently assisted with undressing her and removing the bandage, a little gasp at the bruising that surrounded her torso slipped past her lips. Gwen reassured her that everything was ok. She laid down on the medical table and it moved into the machine. The doctor instructed her not to move as Gwen closed her eyes and dreamed of the beach house. When the scan finished and she was removed from the machine, the doctor was waiting in the room for her.

He confirmed that she, in fact, had five broken ribs, two of which were from previous breaks. The doctor tried to prescribe her medication but Gwen quickly informed him it was a bad idea. She stared until he realized the issue at hand.  _ Yes, I’m an addict _ Gwen thought to herself. The doctor left, leaving the nurse to help take off the gown, rewrapped her and help her dress before sending her on the way. The doctor met her in the front waiting room of the medical centre.

“A six-hour bus ride and fourteen-hour plane ride are going to be very painful. Please at least take some Tylenol to ease even a little pain. I know the fear of addiction Miss Richmond and I’m very proud that you are strong enough to resist temptation.”

“Thank you I’ll take the Tylenol. Is Jeremy able to fly?”

“Oh yes, he has been given the best pain meds to help him out. But I urge you to see someone or a group to help you through once you get back to New York. It was an honour to meet you, Miss Richmond.”

“Thank you Doctor Nabil.”

~

Gwen and Ryan said goodbye to their host and joined the others on the bus. As the doctor had ordered, Gwen allowed herself to take some Tylenol for the ride to the city. Six hours later they arrived at the airport. This time there wasn’t anything to load except their luggage. Gwen arranged for Jeremy to have access to the first class area if he needed to lie down during the flight. Before leaving the staff plane Gwen thanked everyone for their hard work. She reminded them of the time change, which means they will be arriving around midnight at JFK. Ryan had Lisa make sure that there was a town car for every person to take them home and that they were expected to be at work Monday morning, not including Jeremy.

Hank was waiting on the tarmac for Gwen to escort her to Ryan’s private plane. 

“I didn’t want to ask this around Mr Carter,” Hank stopped and turned toward her. “Why aren’t you taking anything for the pain?”

“I have my reasons Hank and I just can’t share them with you right now. Do you trust me?”

“Yes ma’am”

“Good, let’s go home now.”

Gwen boarded the plane and joined Ryan across the table from him. She immediately closed her eyes hoping that she’d sleep the whole way as she had arrived. Gwen felt a blanket being draped over her and she did her best to try and get comfortable. She felt the plane take off, Ryan talking with the pilot and then she could feel the room get darker. A pillow was tucked under her head and within a few moments, she fell asleep.

Ryan stared at his computer screen. Occasionally he’d look at Gwen to make sure she was still sleeping. The pilot had sent pictures of his findings and a video of the surveillance at the helicopter pad. Someone he didn’t recognize from the maintenance crew had walked out of the bay where the chopper was parked. Ryan cursed under his breath.  _ So this was a sabotage attempt. _ He couldn’t begin to think of who would dare start this fight with him. 

He looked at Gwen again and their conversation at the beach house came back to him.  _ “The cartel has found me, they know who I am and these photos are a warning.  A warning for you to get out or get hurt.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your thoughts on who's behind the helicopter crash? Let me know in the comments


End file.
